USUK,RoChu,LietPol MPreg!
by too young
Summary: USUK, RoChu, LietPol mpreg stories! (Also includes SuFin, DenNor, ScotIre, Spamano, GiriPan, GerIta and PruCan!)
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

_**Chapter 1: **__**USUK**__**-**_

Arthur Kirkland strode down the hallway of the Tower hotel not wanting to enter the conference room, where yet another meeting was taking place. This was the third one this week! Arthur couldn't understand why they had so many this week, Something about the economy and some other things Arthur wasn't bothered to listen about. Beside Arthur was a nervous wreck, which was his husband, Alfred A.K.A America. For some reason he was scared to go to meetings. Maybe it was because his economy wasn't doing very well and he would be most likely to be picked on sometime during the conference. Though hard, Arthur choose to ignore his husband's constant moaning and instead kept walking. The sooner they got there, the sooner it would be over, right?

On entering the coffee room, Arthur saw some of the other countries who had arrived earlier. It was Yao who ran over to meet Arthur, his hand interlocked with Ivan's, his husband. "Ni hao, aru!" He beamed at Arthur. Arthur, who was going to die of exhaustion, merely waved back. "Eh, you not well, aru?" The Chinese man frowned, noticing his friend didn't want to put up with him. There was an awkward silence between the two and neither noticed their husbands walking off together...

"Eh, Artie do you know where our husbands went?". Arthur looked at him. "No actually, I do not." The men started to walk around the hotel to search for their lost husbands.

"Well if you didn't try to start a nuclear war I wouldn't be in this mess." An American voice sounded. Yao put a finger to his lips signalling Arthur to be quite. "Me? It's not my fault you don't have money to do something for Arthur on birthday!" Arthur gasped, his birthday was in a week he nearly forgot. "Look Guys, we've been married a year now I want to know what to do for him! It has to be special!". Arthur was blushing madly, Alfred really cared that much about his birthday? Yao put his ear to the closed door wanting to hear clearly what they were saying. "Hohoho, If anyone knows him best than it's me!". There was silence and Arthur was sure Alfred was going to say something. "Look Frenchy what makes you think you know so much about my husband?" There it is, Arthur thought to himself. Yao giggled at what was going on and at Arthur's mad blushing. "You're embarrassed they're talking about you, aru?" Yao whispered gaining a nod from the intrigued Arthur.

"Well I did raise him, no?". Even not being able to see him didn't stop Arthur from guessing that Alfred was pissed off by that statement. "Anyway, even though he is angry looking on the outside, he is a true romantic on the inside! A romantic dinner will do him!". There was a few sniggers. "Nah, my lihel brother won't like any of tha' shit! My Artie would like nice nigh' out in the owlde pub!" From the accent Arthur guessed it was his brother, Patrick A.K.A Ireland. Patrick barely came to meetings but since they were in Waterford he had to go. "For his birthday nononon, mon ami!".

"Hey guy what are ye, like, doing?". "SHHHH!" Yao and Arthur hushed pulling the confused Polish nation over. Yao pointed a finger to his ear than the door. "Oh, you could've told me!" He whispered. "Maybe you should do the three things in one night..." The Russian man suggested. "Qui, I agree with Ivan. First a romantic dinner, then a trip to the pub and finally have sex till the morning!". "WHAT!" The three nations behind the door said in unity. There was silence and the three didn't like it. "They now someone's behind here, let's go." The Chinese man whispered before taking both his friends hands and running.

OoOoOo

When they reached the conference room, the three were out of breath. "We ran, like totally, fast!" Feliks said sitting down on his chair."What was all that about?" The polish man asked. "We wanted to find out what Alfred is doing for my birthday". "Oh, That totally makes sense now!" . The three laughed.

"Oh, Sorry we're late!"Arthur said grabbing his cup of tea and gulping it back. Ludwig, who was sitting at the top of the table, looked down at the three who had just disturbed the only time he got to himself. He put down his book, "It's ok, The meeting hasn't started yet.". "Oh, well we totally ran in here in time!" Feliks stated the other two nations nodding. "So vhere is everyvne else?". "We don't know" Yao lied winking across at Arthur, who laughed. Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a heavily pregnant Feliciano still in his pyjamas. "Feli? You are meant to be in bed!" The German said getting up off his chair and walking over to his Italian husband. "But Ludwig, I can't stay there on my own" He cried. Arthur looked away taking up the newspaper in front of him.

**"Storm's batter Britain and Ireland causing Million's of euro damage!"** The Briton sighed before putting the paper back down. He was here about losing money he hardly wanted to read about losing more. He looked around the small room, It was looked tiny because of the large table down the middle. Arthur didn't understand why his brother didn't choose the ballroom beside this one, which was massive. The room they were in was nice though, it was coloured in blue and also had a bar. Arthur smiled at that. He needed a drink, badly.

Again they all got a fright when the doors burst open once again to reveal, Alfred, Francis, Patrick and Ivan. "Sorry we're late". "It's ok the meeting hasn't started yet, love" Arthur said as Alfred sat a few chairs away from him. Since they were in Ireland, Patrick was in charge so to avoid confusion and fighting he put name tags on the table to show where each person should sit. Alfred looked to each of his sides. Patrick himself on one side and Francis on the other. Patrick had purposely put Arthur on the other side of the table for obvious reasons. Not that he didn't like his brother but there was still some tension.

"That's good" Ivan said taking his seat beside the Chinese man. Yao held his hand, "Where were you, aru?". "Eh...", Ivan looked at Alfred," Just having coffee with American". Yao nodded. "Ah, that's nice finally getting along with Alfred?" The Russian and the American shook their heads," No, Not at all!".

A while later all the countries had arrived, and the meeting was about to commence. Ludwig had finally gotten the Italian back to bed and sat down with a huff back onto his chair. "Are us pregnant people really that hard to deal with?" The 3 months pregnant Japanese nation asked him. "Yes...". "Don't worry you're not annoying to me." Kiku's Greek husband said before putting his head down and going to sleep.

Then the meeting began, "Dia Duit and Welcome everyone to the Dunmore room, where if you look out the window to your left, there is a lovely view of a car park." Patrick boasted. "Now if you are wondering why this is called the 'Tower Hotel' it's because across the road there is a tower which is called 'Regional's Tower' that has been there since the Vikings!" All the other countries were amused by the Irish man which wasn't unusual as he normally had a few jokes to tell.

"So if anyone wants to star' us off be my guest...!" He said sitting down beside the American. Arthur stood up, "Eh, I would like to raise the issue on the storms we've been dealing with lately, Ireland and in fact most other Europeans countries should agree that we need better..."He paused. For some strange reason he felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. "Eh, Arthur you're gone like totally pale!". "Are you sick, Aru?". Arthur shock his head, "no I just feel a bit...".

"ARTHUR!"

OoOoOo

"He just fainted and no one knows why!" Arthur eyes fluttered. He could hear Alfred's panicky voice saying that he fainted. He fainted, In front of everyone. "Urgh, My head!" He tried to sit up but got a massive pain in his head which forced him to lie back down. "Iggy, you're awake!". "Where am I?"He asked. "You are at Waterford Regional hospital, I'm doctor Power, but you can call me Mary if you like" Doctor Power was a small elder woman with short brown hair, she seemed nice, Arthur thought. "You got a nasty bang to the head when you fell but you seem to be fine otherwise."She said as she helped him sit up. "Hey Iggy, do want anything? I'll go get it for you." Alfred asked squeezing his husbands hand tightly. "Could I have some tea please?". "Yep, I be back in tic!" Alfred said stand and walking out the door of the private room.

"Well now that he's gone", Mary said as she sat down, "I have to tell you something that I found which was quite, eh, weird!" Arthur looked at the doctor with a confused expression. "Well when you were still unconscious we did a lot of tests to check if everything was alright. May I ask did you have any sex lately?" Arthur blushed and then thought for a minute. "Well the last time being about 3 weeks ago." She looked at hr clipboard, "I thought you might've said that, and have you been feeling sick lately?". "Well today before I fainted I got the most weirdest feeling in my stomach like I was going to throw up." "I see" she scribbled something on the clipboard. "And did you have any idea that nations can get pregnant?". "Well yes a few of my- wait. Don't tell me I'm-" He gulped. "Pregnant".

" Yes, Mr. Kirkland you are 3 weeks pregnant. I'd advise you to not go to any meetings for the while and plenty of rest since the morning sickness will start to kick in awhile. For some reason yours is late." He sat their expressionless. "I'm Pregnant?" Mary nodded.

"Bloody Hell..."

**I'm back with another Mpreg story! Yay! Please tell me if the chapters are too short or if there is any pairings you want in it. I might ask as well for help to decided if it the babies, (USUK, RoChu and LietPol) should be boys or girls. So hope you enjoy! **

**Loveless4Life!**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Sisters!

_**Chapter 2: RoChu **_

It was the night of the incident in the 'Dunmore Room', many of the countries were in bed but most were down in the bar watching the Scotland vs. Ireland rugby match, both brothers, and lovers, Allistor and Patrick cheered on their teams. At the other side of the bar Feliks, Yao and Matthew quietly chatted about their husbands, also wondering how their other friend was doing.

Once again Yao checked his phone, and no surprise, there was no word back from Arthur. Yao couldn't understand why he just fainted like that. "Liet always does the cooking! Partially because I totally like seeing him in that apron! How 'bout you Yao?". "Hm?" China was in a daze, only coming out of it when Feliks waved his hand in front of his face. "Sorry Feliks! What were you saying, aru?". "Who cooks in your house?". "Oh I do, aru. Normally Chinese foods! But, Ivan doesn't mind, I think!?" The three laughed, the Canadian hugging into his bear tightly. "Well I like to cook for Gilbert! But he cooks for me now!"The Canadian said shyly. "Oh I forgot you were pregnant, aru!". "Oh! How many months now?". "Five! Gilbert can't wait and I think Ludwig is excited to be an uncle so is Alfred!".

Everyone started to cheer and the three boys looked over at the crowd watching the match. "COME ON IRELAND!" The Irish man threw his fist into the air his long plait wrapping around his waist. "Hey, Pat, if Ireland win no sex for a week!" The scot said angrily and the Irish man began to pout. "Hey! Tha' not fair! You're just a sore loser!". "Don' star' on me!" The eldest brother stood up and Patrick backed down. The Scot was obviously drunk, Everyone knew that Patrick was at least 2 months pregnant, so Allistor wouldn't have threatened to touch him if he was sober.

Yao looked over at Feliks, who seemed to be enjoying to entertainment, then looked over to Ivan who sat with his sisters drinking Vodka. As usual Natalya was all over him and Yao hated that. He hated her. Hated they way she loved his husband. Hated the way she looked at him with such evil eyes. Then she turned back to Ivan beginning again to snuggle into him. Though annoyed, Yao wouldn't go over. He would leave him have time with his sisters. After all Ivan always let him talk with his brothers and sisters.

Then Ivan caught his eye and smiled waving over at him. Yao smiled back sipping his tea once more. "Ha ha! Irelands still winning, Allistor is ,like, going to go crazy!" Yao looked back over at Feliks who took back up his drink, laughing with the Canadian...

**-****2 Hours late****r-**

As it turned out Scotland ended up winning the match. Leading by only 1 tri. The rest of the countries then went to bed, tired from the long day. Yao finally got word from Arthur. He said he was fine and that he would tell him what happened when he came back. He also mentioned that Alfred had found out they were spying but he still doesn't know what he going to get for his birthday. Yao laughed at that part, putting his head down onto the pillow of the hotel bed. "You ok?" Ivan asked taking off his heavy jacket and pants, under he wore a vest and boxers, he normally wore that to bed when he wasn't bothered putting on his Pyjamas. Yao put down his iPhone onto the nightstand beside the bed and nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask, aru?" Yao asked as Ivan got into bed beside him. "Well today when I looked over at you, you were in a different world and I couldn't help but think there was something wrong!". Yao sighed and turned to his side so he faced his Russian husband. "Well first I was just worried about Arthur but just a while ago your sister she..."Ivan looked on confused gently caressing Yao's cheek.

"Natalya? What she do?" Yao sighed, if he continued Ivan might think he is selfish but then again she was bulling him! "...She isn't very nice to me, aru. I mean she always looks at me with such cold eyes and she always says things like back off and you shouldn't be with him!" Ivan didn't look surprised which startled Yao. "I know." Yao's brow furrowed. "W-What you know?" Ivan nodded. "She came up to me last week and told me that if you didn't go away she'd kill you, I said that she couldn't, that if she was going to kill someone she should kill me. She didn't answer back. Yao, I couldn't let anyone hurt you!" At that moment Yao burst into tears hugging tightly into his husband. Ivan smiled softly hugging him back before they both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOo

The next morning Ivan awoke to find that Yao wasn't beside him. A wave of panic came over him and it didn't help when he heard sounds like someone vomiting coming from the bathroom. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom door. Peering in he saw Yao on the tile floor, his long hair draped over his shoulders hanging onto the side of the toilet as if it was to save his life. Ivan knocked on the door and the weak Chinese man looked back. His eyes widened. "I-Ivan get out! Please just get out!". "Yao?". "Get out!" Yao screamed slamming the door. Ivan didn't know what just happened. He slumped up against the door and sighed. On the other side of the closed door Yao was also slumped against the door crying softly. He held in his hand something he never thought he would. A pregnancy test. And a positive one at that!

It was about an hour later when Yao finally came out of the bathroom. Ivan had gone down to breakfast and Yao planned on following him but found he was too weak to move. He lay on the messy bed, covering himself in the covers, all the time he held the pregnancy test in his hand. He had guessed he was pregnant before but seeing it written down was a whole other story. "What will Ivan think? Does he want kids?" He sighed picking up the Panda that had just crawled on top of him. "What do you think, aru?" The small panda blinked looking back at Yao emotionless. "Will he hate me?"He groaned before hugging tightly into the panda.

The knock on the door distracted Yao from his thoughts and again he groaned getting up and opening it to find his younger sister Mei. She looked at him with big sad eyes and Yao instantly knew Ivan had sent her up. "Brother? Ivan said you were sick. Are you ok?" she asked her voice shaky. "Yes! So you can go tell Ivan I'm fine!". She looked at him questionably. "Ivan? He went out for breakfast with Natalya and Yekatrina! I came up because you didn't come down!" She looked him up and down, his hair was messy draped over his shoulders carelessly, he still wore his silk red dressing gown and Mei noticed the pyjamas he was wearing was baggier then the one he usually wore. "You are sick! Normally you would be well presented at this time of the day!". Yao gasped. "Wait! What time is it?". "Like already eleven o'clock!". "Shit, I'm late!". Yao ran over to the bed confusing the Taiwanese girl. "Late for what?" She asked as he ran back over to her with a letter in his hand. "Eh, I had a meeting with Francis and Alfred at ten!" The Chinese man said struggling to get past his sister. "You can't go, you're sick!"

"Leave me go! Ahhh!"Suddenly he pushed past his sister and lost his balance falling back onto the carpet. Both the letter and the pregnancy test fell out of his hand. Mei looked both shocked and surprised when she saw the test. "So..."She said helping him back up,"...You're pregnant?"

_**This chapter is shorter than the other. Sorry about that! So, two down one to go! Any requests of pairing I'll be more than happy to do! I might do all requests in one chapter on its own but they will be mentioned throughout the story! **_

_**Loveless4life!**_


	3. Chapter 3: I need you!

_**Chapter 3: LietPol**_

Feliks Lukasiewicz wanted to go home! Not just wanted, needed! He missed being in Poland. He missed being alone with Toris. He missed having Toris all to himself...

He was currently out at breakfast with Ivan, Natalya, Yekatrina, Raivis, Eduard and, of course, Toris, his beloved fiancé and ambassador to the country Lithuania. Unlike most countries, him and Toris weren't married yet. Their wedding was in a month and two weeks and Feliks was literally counting down the days. With only less than 6 weeks left, he still had to go get his dress. Elizaveta, Yekatrina and Erika said they would go with him and he was happy about that, he wouldn't ask Natalya though, she didn't like him and to be honest he didn't like her either. Although he had noticed Toris was pretty close with her but she didn't seem to like him back and he was glad.

It was awkward eating breakfast with the ex-soviets, well saying that he was and ex-soviet himself! Though, everything was so quite. With Yekatrina on his right side and Raivis on his left he felt like he was so far away from Toris. He fiddled around carelessly with his fork, not meeting the eyes of the other nations.

"Feliks? Are you ok?" The Ukrainian beside him asked. He still didn't look up but instead nodded. "Oh? You just looked sad!" Then he looked up at her. The eyes that met him were sad and worried, and looked as if she was going to cry, which wasn't any surprise to Feliks. "I'm fine, thanks!" She then smiled and turned to Natalya on her right side leaving Feliks to look over at his fiancé longingly.

He was chatting away to Eduard, laughing and joking about something Feliks didn't quite understand as they were talking Estonian. Well Feliks did know a bit of Estonian, but they were talking too fast for him to catch up. Beside Toris, Ivan, Natalya and Yekatrina were talking in Russian, a language that Feliks did understand.

He tried to listen in, listening out for any gossip. "Sister what did you do to Yao? He was upset last night!". The Belarusian girl fiddled around with her hair before huffing. "Nothing big brother! I just said I didn't like him being with you, and then he said something about you loving him more than me and I just said a few things back!". Then Feliks got bored of listening to the siblings. Mainly because he heard that story before, well actually, many times before!

He put his head back, putting his hand through his messy blonde hair. That bastard Toris didn't even let him brush his hair before they went out and to make it worse his clothes were all over the place. Everyone else looked presentable, but him? He was dressed in his usual pink shirt with a black tie that was half on and half off and a short black skirt that he was wearing yesterday, the one that Toris literally threw in his face a few hours ago as they rushed out the door. He couldn't understand how Toris got showered and in a suit in the space of 30 minutes!

**-1 hour later-**

The nations all decided it was time to go back to the hotel since they were all finished breakfast. Toris and Feliks walked hand in hand at the back of the group, Toris gently swinging their arms. "So... did you tell anyone?" Feliks asked in almost a whisper. "What? Tell anyone what?" Toris asked idiotically and Feliks gave him the 'you're such an idiot' look. "You know...,"Feliks looked down at his stomach and Toris's eyes followed, "The baby, you idiot!".

Toris laughed noting his mistake. "Well I told Raivis and Eduard. I kind of had to, I mean, they're like brothers to me! Did you?". "Well I'm going to have to tell the girls and I might tell Yao and Arthur too!". The two continued to walk in silence. It was awkward talking about that stuff.

Feliks's pregnancy was a total surprise to them both. They were both unaware that male nations could in fact get pregnant, it was only after they found out. Feliks wasn't ready to have kids. He loved Toris but it just felt to rushed. The thing was Toris always wanted kids. He always had dreams of them together with a big family. So Feliks could at least give that to him. But, something felt wrong.

"When you going to get your dress anyway?" Toris said as they reached the steps outside the hotel. "Today at three. That's the only time we are all free. I might go visit Arthur with Yao after, so I'll be late back!" Toris nodded taking in all the information the polish man had just told him. "Ok" Was his only reply.

* * *

><p>A while later Feliks went off to go dress shopping with Yekatrina, Elizaveta and Erika. The three girls and Feliks were raring to go as it was the first wedding in a long time that a boy actually wore a dress. The first was Yao, which was a surprise to them all. Yao spent the rest of the night trying to explain that it was his idea and not Ivan. Well Feliks was picking it out with him so he was the only one who understood. Deep down, Feliks thought, Yao was a bit weird.<p>

Well saying that he was probably weirder! Anyway the four of them were sitting in a taxi with Elizaveta in the front talking to the Driver, John O' Callaghan, Whose name Feliks saw on his driver's licence. Elizaveta was currently in a nonstop conversation with him about Irish culture and the Irish history and asking why England and Ireland didn't like each other. The man seemed to know everything, answering the best he could and listening to her with interest as she said she was from Hungary.

Finally they arrived outside the dress shop and the four hurried out of the taxi, Elizaveta giving the driver a small tip. When they entered Feliks looked around taking in the small shops beauty. It wasn't the biggest shop he had ever seen but it was decorated nicely, with pink painted walls and pictures of New York hung up around the walls (Alfred would be proud), It also had small vases with the prettiest pink flowers Feliks had seen in them. The three girls walked over to the counter and told the woman about their appointment, and she checked the computer before saying, "Come this way!"

Feliks traced behind the girls, he was starting to feel embarrassed, not because he was getting a dress, he was well used to that, but because of the fact he was 3 months pregnant and he had a slight bump, which was visible. What would the girls say? They probably wouldn't care but he just had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't long before they came to another nicely decorated room, much like the last, and were told to sit down. Feliks fiddled with his fingers, he felt sick, maybe it was just more morning sickness? Then a woman entered, she was a young woman, with short brown hair and a fringe that was pushed over to the two sides of her face. "I'm Kayla! It's nice to meet you all!" The girl beamed at the four.

"So, whose the bride?" She asked and Feliks shyly put up his hand. The truth was he didn't like to admit to his cross dressing to people he didn't know well. Kayla smile changed suddenly. "Oh, a boy? Are you going to try on some of our dresses today?". Feliks nodded. "And what's your name?" The woman was treating him as if he was five, and he didn't like it. "Feliks Lukasiewicz, and these are, like, my bridesmaids, Yekatrina, Elizaveta and Erika." The girls all giggled and waved as their name was being called out.

"Ok, Feliks, let's go get you a dress!" Then another room, this time the fitting room, where they were all looking through dresses, he would have to tell them soon, or he would be wearing a dress so tight it would probably strangle him and the baby!

The first dress was one that Elizaveta picked out. It was a traditional white gown with one strap on the right side. It was covered in gems and jewels. It was quite nice, Feliks thought. As they all expected he went to try it on with the help of Kayla.

Kayla smiled as he took off his red woollen jumper, "You know, it's the first time we've had a boy come in for a dress fitting!" Feliks looked at her when he finished taking it off and began then to take off his jeans. "Who's the lucky, eh, man I guess!".

Feliks was then left in his boxers and bare chest. A cold wind blew over him. He looked down seeing the baby bump as he did. "Eh, he's Lithuanian, his name is Toris, Toris Laurinaitis." Kayla nodded and began to measure him. He looked in the mirror as she did, Would she notice? "So Toris? Pretty name! I say he's lovely! When did you meet, if you don't mind me asking!". "Eh", He thought for a moment, he couldn't say the middle ages, that would be unrealistic!

"He was studying in Poland and I was, like, in the same university! And then we started to go out and the rest is , like, history!" He laughed and so did she. His lie worked! Then finally the dress was on and he was suffocating, well not to get to dramatic! Dying, would be a better word! To add to his near death you could partially see the bump, something that Kayla noticed, but Feliks knew she wouldn't mention.

When he came out there was a series of gasps from the girls, Feliks blushed scarlet as he tied back his blonde hair into a bun.

"It's really nice, I'm not lying!" Elizaveta said.

"It's so pretty" Erika smiled.

Feliks looked down, sucking in his stomach as much as he could, though it made him breathless. "Hey, could I get it slightly bigger. I can't, like, breathe!" The four girls laughed. "You need to lose weight Feliks! Your too fat!" Yekatrina laughed without a bit of pity in her words. "Well actually I think I might, like, get fatter!" He laughed and they all went silent.

"What?" The four said in unison.

"Well yeah, with me being ,like, pregnant and all!" Then laughter, they thought he was joking? "I-I'm, like, serious guys! I'm, like, 3 months already!" Feliks decided to let it go after a while if they didn't believe him he couldn't do anything about that.

He tried on many different dresses after that one but was drawn to the first. So in the end he ended up buying the first one, which kept Elizaveta happy!

* * *

><p>As Feliks had said he was late coming back to the hotel. He and Yao had visited Arthur, he was doing fine and was to be left home tomorrow. Arthur had told them he was pregnant but he couldn't tell Alfred. Feliks kept quiet about his pregnancy. (And so did Yao!)<p>

When he got into the hotel room, Toris was sitting on the bed reading a book that he seemed to be reading more often lately. It was about pregnancies and birth and all that stuff that didn't interest Feliks. Feliks took off his shoes and went over to the bed. He sat down beside Toris who barely shifted. "You're late!" Toris sounded pissed off. "And? I said I would be!". Toris huffed and looked back at his book. "You buy the dress?" The Lithuanian asked and Feliks replied with a simple 'yeah'.

"Why are you mad?" Feliks didn't want to ask but he felt he had to. "Because... let me think... oh yeah, you and me were meant to go out tonight, you now for like our anniversary if that rings any bells!" Toris dropped the book down onto the bed. "It's typical you Feliks, the whole world always has to revolve around you, but guess what, it doesn't! I'm sick of you constantly thinking it does. But, you know what Feliks, I have a life too! I matter just as much as you do!". Feliks looked up at his fiancé, who looked as if he was going to cry.

"I never said it revolved around me! Do you think I'm selfish? Because if you do you can just tell me! Cause I really, like, don't care!". Toris groaned, "Here you go again, I,I,I. You know what to be honest I don't care anymore! When will you just ever say, 'I need you Toris!' or even 'I love you' would be nice once and a while!" Feliks was in tears now and Toris got off the bed and grabbed his coat, "I'm leaving, I need to clear my head!". And the door slammed shut. Feliks was left alone. Crying his eyes out.

Then suddenly a weird feeling could be felt in his abdomen, like he was being stabbed. He cried out holding his stomach. Then he felt something drip down his leg and quickly unfastening his belt he found it was blood, and lots of it. He cried out again as the pain got worse. "This couldn't be right", he thought to himself.

He managed to get himself into the bathroom, as if the pain wasn't enough, he now had to worry about the blood coming down his legs. He cried out again hoping someone would hear, but no one came.

"Toris..." He called out, "I need you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter was kind of written badly, I just kind of threw down anything! So other than that hope u liked! It's getting dramatic! Poor Feliks! I'm being so cruel! <strong>_

_**Anyway Kayla's design was after my younger cousin, Kayla! LoL, my cousins like that, she's so annoying and always gets into your business but I love her anyway as well as all my other 11 cousins! Ugh, I have a big family.**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : 3 is better than 1!

_**All pairings will be in this chapter, just saying! **_

_**Warning: There may be a bit of Korea x China in here. Just saying. Don't kill me RoChu lovers, it's just part of the storyline!**_

_**Chapter 4: LietPol, RoChu, UsUk **_

The Polish nation panted, holding onto the side of the sink. His breathing became incredibly heavy.

He wasn't going into labour. He was only three months. No, it was much more terrifying. There was a trail of blood from the bed into the bathroom and Feliks sat in darkness because he couldn't turn on the light. He couldn't do anything, not even keep his head up. His head rested on his right shoulder and his crying stopped, but the blood still flowed and the pain still raged on, he stared into space. He was going to die. He was sure.

After what felt like hours but could've only been twenty minutes, Toris came back. He unlocked the door slowly. He felt bad for what he did. He shouldn't have called Feliks selfish, he shouldn't have left him. The place was dark. With no movement. Was Feliks there?

"F-Feliks? I'm back! Look, I'm really sorry about earlier! Could you forgive me?" No answer. "Feliks?" He went over and switched on the lights to find a trail of blood leading into the bathroom. Something was wrong!

"F-Feliks, are you ok?" He went over to the bathroom door and knocked, though dreading what he might see inside. "T-Toris!?" Feliks cried from inside and then a groan. Toris walked in to find it pitch black, he couldn't see anything. He turned on the light and Feliks winced, looking away. "Feliks what happened?"Toris asked kneeling down beside his lover. Feliks cried then and couldn't stop. "I-I think, i-it's l-like the b-baby!" Feliks managed to get out. "Miscarriage?" Toris said under his breath. "What?" Feliks asked but Toris wouldn't repeat.

"Look, I'll go call an ambulance, you stay there!" And what else could Feliks do? Toris left him once again, and Feliks closed his eyes. He felt like going to die, and wished he could. Toris would be disappointed in him. What if the baby was dead? What would Toris think of him?

Toris had just reached the lobby, quickening his pace over to reception. Many things were going through his mind. Was the baby going to die? Was it his fault? He shouldn't have shouted at him, not in his condition. He told the lady at the desk he needed a phone and played with the cord as he waited for someone to pick up. "Hello, 999, what is the emergency?" The man on the other end of the line asked. "Eh, can I get an ambulance to the tower hotel, m-my h- no my wife is pregnant and is in a lot of pain right now!". "Alright I'll put you onto them right now." Toris tapped his foot of the ground impatiently, until, finally, the line picked up. "This man says his wife is in pain, she's how many months pregnant?" The man asked. "Eh t-three months."."His wife is three months pregnant.".

There was a long silence and Toris could have thrown the phone against the wall he was so pissed. "Where are you?" A women now asked. "I'm at the Tower Hotel on the Quay, Waterford, please hurry, She's in a lot of pain!". "Okay sir, just calm down we will be there in ten minutes, now could I get your name?" Toris looked up at the television behind the reception desk, it read:

**Breaking News: Poland has suffered a series of powerful earthquakes, destroying and killing many people.**

Toris gasped and dropped the phone. This was the start of it. They said that if a county was in extreme pain or was dying their country would suffer. Toris panicked. Feliks was dying?

* * *

><p><strong>RoChu:<strong>

After earlier, Mei sat Yao down and forced him to talk. He told her he found out he was pregnant a week ago. He was at least a month. Mei nearly killed him when he said it was conceived 'the natural way'. Not that she was in love with him or anything, but it still hurt her to know her big brother wasn't a virgin, and, unfortunately, she still was.

Anyway, she wouldn't let him drink (not that he would) or eat certain types of fish that he would normally use to make the foods he liked, she said that they were bad for him and the baby and she didn't want her niece to get sick. Yes, Mei wanted a niece and wouldn't say nephew. She wanted a girl so he could name he Mei and they could be twins. Of course, Yao said no to this. He would certainly not have his daughter (or son) go around looking exactly like his younger sister. That would be extremely strange.

He was currently in his room reading the Chinese news off his iPhone. There was nothing new to report and he quickly got bored. Ivan was out again. He was gone to watch another match with some of the other nations, so Yao was EXTREMLY bored!

Then another knock. For some reason, Yao was getting a lot of visitors. He went over and opened it. Yong Soo was standing there angry looking, with his arms folded taping his foot on the ground.  
>"You're so mean Aniki!" He said.<p>

Yao looked at him with a confused look. "Why, aru?" Yao asked, surprised at his younger Korean brothers choice of words. "Because... You're p-pregnant!" Mei! Yao was going to kill her. "Yes. And?". "Well, "Yong Soo looked to the ground, "Are you sure it's not mine?". Yao nearly dropped dead with that. "Aiyah! Yes, I'm positive, aru!" The Korean frowned, "Are you sure?". Yao took a step back. It was defiantly Ivan's baby, he had never had sex with anyone else.

"YES!... Aiyah, I think I'm going to..." Yao was interrupted when he suddenly ran into the bathroom and began to empty everything inside him into the toilet. Yong-Soo peered in the bathroom door. He was still frowning. He was in love with the small, but older, Chinese man, but that Russian took him before he could and knocked him up! "Aniki? Are you ok?" The Chinese man nodded, sitting back onto his heels.

The young Korean kneeled beside him bringing his older brother into his embrace. "I'm fine Yong-Soo." Yao was crying softly and Yong-Soo gently rubbed his back. "Yao?," Yao looked up at his younger brother, "Why are you crying?".

The Chinese nation sniffed, "I guess, I miss Ivan. B-but he's gone out. He always leaves me!" Yong-Soo's eyes widened. "Aniki, that's not fair. You should be with me, were you will be happy!" Yao looked into the eyes of his brother once more. He swore that Yong- Soo was after getting closer. "Be with me Aniki, and I'll always love you..." Yong- Soo put his hand at the back of Yao's head and brought him closer.

"Close your eyes, " Yong-Soo said seductively, "It'll be just like Ivan..."

And with that the Korean planted his lips on Yao's...

* * *

><p><strong>USUK:<strong>

"You ready to go?" The American nation asked his husband, holding a suitcase in his hand. The English nation nodding, kissing his husband gently. "I just want to go home!" He complained walking out of the hospital room his hand entangled with his husbands.  
>"Arthur Kirkland!" Hearing his name the Englishman turned. Dr. Power was running down the hall with an envelope in her hand, "Your test results!". Arthur took them happily. "Are you going back to England now?" She asked. "No, we're going to stay in the hotel one more day and then we'll head home!".<p>

Mary nodded, "Well I guess this is the last time I'll see you both. It was great meeting you both, you were such a pleasure to deal with!". They both smiled and shook her hand before waving as they left.

They both got into the back off the taxi quietly. "So..." The American said, "Do you know what's wrong with you?". "Eh, Well, yeah.." He didn't want to tell him. How would Alfred react? "It was just stress." Arthur lied, "That's all! Nothing too dramatic!". The American laughed, "And here's me thinking you were pregnant or somethin'!".

Arthur blushed, "Well, would you like a baby?". "Would I! I'd love one! I mean we've been married a year now and I think we'd be up for it!". "O-oh, well I'd like one too!" Arthur said looking down at his feet. He lied because he wanted to know Alfred's feelings and now everything was coming back into his face!

"Hey Arthur, What do you want for your b. day?" Arthur gasped. His birthday! "Eh, a night alone with you would be nice, or maybe..."He put his head back onto the chair, "...A nice long walk out in the English countryside. ". Alfred laughed again, "For you birthday?". "Sorry, I was daydreaming!" Arthur blushed as the American put his hand on his shoulder saying softly, "I'll see what I can do!"

It wasn't long before they reached the Hotel. Alfred went straight upstairs to pack the clothes left to be packed whilst Arthur stayed down stairs with some of the other nations who were all asking him was he okay.

"Are you sure you're ok?" His young Canadian brother-in-law asked. "Yes Matthew. Thank you for asking. Again.". "Hey, Artie, you want a drink of somethin'?" A familiar Danish voice sounded and Arthur turned to find Mathias and Lukas, walking towards him. "How you doin'?". "Good, thank you. I haven't seen you two in a while. How's Emilia and Karolina?" Arthur asked. Emilia and Karolina were Mathias and Lukas's twin daughters. They were only 1 and a half, but you could already see how was like who. Emilia being the giddy one and Karolina much the opposite of her sister. "They're great! They're really growin' up!". Arthur smiled as they sat down, and Mathias asked Arthur once again if he wanted a drink. "No," Arthur replied, "My stomach's still not great!".

The four nations talked for a long while about their countries, children and when Mathias had gone to the bathroom, their husbands. It was a peaceful afternoon until Alfred come running into the bar. "F-Feliks. Poland. Really bad earthquakes!". "What?" Arthur asked him standing suddenly. Lukas and Matthew looked at each other in confusion. "Earthquakes? This can only mean one thing." Arthur said walking over to Alfred.

"Feliks is dying?" The Norwegian asked in worry. Arthur nodded, "I have to go up to his room, I know a spell that can spare him some time! Alfred and Matthew you go look for Toris, Lukas your good with magic, you come with me! We have to help him!" And the four ran off leaving a highly confused Mathias to come back to the bar finding no one there...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gomen'nasai, The last bit of this chapter was so bad! I have no ideas for USUK! So please if you have any tell me! Next chapter will be requests and they will have nothing to do with the current story, just saying! <strong>_

_**Anyways, please review!  
>Loveless4life!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Side stories

_**PruCan: Bedtime!**_

It was night time in Ottawa. Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams were downstairs in the living room of their house, Gilbert trying to pick out colours for the nursery and Matthew was knitting clothes for the baby trying to remember how to. Arthur had shown him yesterday but he couldn't quite remember.

Yes, Matthew was five months pregnant with Gilbert's child. Gilbert and him were married for two years, which was more than Matthew's brother Alfred, something Matthew was proud of!

Anyway, they sat in silence, Gilbert flicking through random colours on his laptop. "Pink?" He said.  
>"It could be a boy!" Matthew replied.<br>"Blue?" He said again.  
>"It could be a girl!" Matthew again replied.<br>"Red? Black? White? Yellow?" He sighed.  
>"No, No, maybe and yes! Yellow would be nice!"<br>"Thank the lord! You said yes!" Gilbert said standing and stretching out his arms. Matthew laughed at this and put his knitting down on the couch. "Wait," He exclaimed, "you're not done. What shade of yellow?". Gilbert groaned, "Jesus, Mattie, how would I know? I'm too awesome to be picking out colours!" That earned a pillow in the face from Matthew, who again laughed as Gilbert fell back onto the couch. "Ugh, Mattie!"

From where Gilbert was sitting you could see Matthew's baby bump clearly though he was obviously trying to cover it with a baggy 'I love Canada' shirt, though it didn't work. "You know Mattie, I love your baby bump! I can't imagine you without it!" Matthew blushed when he said that and looked away from his husband. "W-well I don't like it, It make me feel fat!". Gilbert was a bit surprised by that. He never thought Matthew thought of himself as fat.

"Well, I don't think you look fat and neither does Ludwig." Matthew glanced over at Matthew with a confused look. "What exactly were you and Ludwig talking about?"That caught Gilbert out. It wasn't like they were talking about anything bad. Maybe just a few things on how annoying pregnant people could be.

"Eh, well me and mein brother were just talking about our pregnant husbands and how great they are!" Gilbert said. "Hm. Of course you were. You were probably saying how annoying the cravings and vomiting was!" Gilbert laughed nervously, "Of course not!".

Matthew sighed getting up off the seat. "Were you going?" The Prussian asked. "To the bathroom. Is that okay?". Gilbert nodded, "Be my guest!". And the Canadian left.

He was mad, the Prussian thought.

Later that night as they got into bed Matthew didn't seem to want to talk to Gilbert. What he had done, he didn't know. When they were finally settled down, Gilbert cuddled into his Canadian husband, putting his hand on his baby bump. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, it's just, well, do you think I'm annoying?" The Prussian gasped and nuzzled into the Canadian's neck.

"I would never, ever in mein whole life think you're annoying. Ich liebe dich, Matthew Williams Beilschmidt! And don't you ever think otherwise!" Gilbert said hugging tightly into Matthew. Matthew then began to cry, and turned around hugging into Gilbert. " Je t'aime trop, Gilbert!".

The Prussian smiled then went over to Matthews ear, "How about a light yellow paint on the walls with pictures of Gilbird hung up around the place. It would be lovely for our little Chick!" Then Matthew laughed, hugging into Gilbert as if it was to save his live. "I'd love that. All we have to do know is think of names."

"How about Elise for a girl and Hayden for a boy?" Gilbert suggested caressing his husband's cheek. "Yeah, I like them. Elise and Hayden Williams Beilschmidt! That's a mouth full!" The Canadian laughed. "Ha! Yeah poor kid! I'd hate to have to say that when you meet someone!". "Yeah!".

Then the two began to settle down again, still cuddled into each other.

"Goodnight Gilbert." The Canadian whispered.

"Goodnight Matthew." The Prussian replied.

And they both fell asleep...

_**DenNor(SuFin , HongIce): Christmas!**_

"Get up! Get up! Uncles Tino and Berwald and cousin Peter is here!"  
>Emilia sat on top of her father, Mathias, and Karolina lay gently beside her sleeping 'mother', Lukas. The two were awake since five o'clock as it was Christmas day, which Mathias and Lukas had forgotten about.<p>

"Ugh, what is it Emilia?" The Danish man said rubbing his eyes. "It's Cwismas!".  
>Then the Norwegian beside the Dane woke up, "I thought that was tomorrow?". "No mama," Karolina said this time, "Cwismas is today! Uncle Tino is at the door!".<p>

Lukas groaned, stretching out his arms and legs then got up out of the bed putting on his dressing gown. Mathias put out his hand, "Come on then!". The two girls hopped of the bed and ran over to their father excitedly. "You coming Lukas?" Mathias asked. "Yeah one second, I just have to get something!" Lukas replied walking over to the bathroom door. "Okay?" The Dane said then walked downstairs.

He opened the door to find Tino, Berwald, Peter, Oskar and baby Alisa. Tino waved, he was holding his and Berwald's five-month-old daughter, Alisa. Berwald held their three year old Oskar whilst also holding Peter's hand.

"Moi! How you doing Mathias?" Tino asked.  
>"I'm good, please come in, ye' must be freezin'!" Since it was Norway, winters were very cold and it almost always snows. Tino and Berwald took off their coats and sat in the living room, after a minute Mathias came in with hot chocolate for them all and left it on the table. "Where's Lukas?" Tino asked taking up a cup.<br>"I don't know, he said he had to get something, he'll probably be down in a while."

The Swede and the Finn nodded, Berwald shifting uncomfortably. "Papa, can we open the pwesents now?" Karolina asked her father. Both girls were getting impatient and tired since they had been up for four hours already. "Ok," Their father replied, "Could you hand me out your cousins presents please." The little girl nodded and walked over to the tree and pulled out a big bag full of presents.

Then there was a knock on the door and Mathias got up and answered it. "Hello Li-Yin!" At the door was a young girl, aged two, with long silver hair and big brown eyes. She was Lukas's niece and his brother Emil's daughter. "Where's your parents sweetie?"She pointed over to a silver car that Jia Long and Emil were getting out off. Mathias waved over at his brother-in-law, "Hej!". Emil looked up and smiled, "Halló!".

Emil closed the boot of the car and walked up to the house with Jia Long. He rubbed his hands together, "It's cold isn't it?" Emil said and Mathias nodded. "Come in I made hot chocolate!" Emil picked up Li-Yin and they went inside his brothers house.

After all the presents were given out, Lukas finally came downstairs. "You ok?" Mathias asked the Norwegian. "Yeah! I just had to check something." He replied. "Here's your present from me, Norge!" Mathias said handing him a box wrapped in the colours of the Norwegian flag. He opened it to find a small velvet box. He gasped. Then Mathias got down on one knee in front of him.

"Lukas Bondevik, I have never loved anyone else more than you in my whole life. I love you Lukas. So will you do the honour of becoming my beautiful husband, and marry me?" Lukas squealed. Something that was unusual for him to do because he was normally quiet and expressionless. He opened the box to find a diamond ring and placed it on his finger.

"Of course I'll marry you!" He said jumping into the Dane's arms nearly knocking him over. All the rest of the nations watched, Lukas and Mathias completely forgetting they were there. "Congratulations guys!" Tino beamed."Oh," Mathias laughed, "Thanks!".

"Wait! There's one more thing! My present to you Mathias!" Lukas said and held Mathias's hand.

"Mathias," He smiled widely, "I'm pregnant again!"..

_**Spamano: Tomatoes**_

"You're getting really big, maybe they'll come soon!"  
>The Spaniard was out collecting tomatoes with the 8 months pregnant Italian. Lovino sighed munching away on one. He picked up the small basket beside him and continued to follow Antonio, though he was struggling to walk as his back hurt.<p>

"Antonio, shut up about the babies! I don't like to be reminded that I'm fucking fat!"  
>Antonio laughed at his Italian husband. "Don't be silly Lovi! You're not fat! It's just a bit off weight gain..." He trailed off as Lovino started to glare angrily at him.<p>

He laughed nervously and looked away. Lovino began again to pick tomatoes, ignoring the blushing Spaniard. "You know, I hope the kids turn out like me. It would be better for them!" Lovino said laughing slightly. Antonio was a bit taken back by the comment.

"Well, you're having twins so one of them will be like me, and one like you! Now, what about we go inside and I make you dinner?"  
>He said, changing the subject so that Lovino wouldn't snap at him because he kept talking about the baby. He was excited, he couldn't help it.<br>"Fine. Can it have tomatoes in it?".

The Spaniard smiled putting his arm around the Italian's waist. "Of course, anything for you!" They began to walk back through the fields, now hand-in-hand. "Hey!" The Spaniard laughed, "A turtle!".

"You're so weird!"

The two laughed. Then suddenly Lovino grabbed his stomach. The babies had kicked. Or had they? Is was much more painful than that. "A-Antonio! I think it's time!".

"Time for what?" Antonio asked idiotically. Lovino gasped. "The babies, you idiot!". Then it was Antonio's time to gasp. "Come on, let's get inside!"

A few hours later, Lovino was still in labour. Antonio had rung the doctor (one that deals with nations) and she came in less than ten minutes. "Okay," She told Lovino," Just a few more pushes you're doing great!" Lovino did just that. He held Antonio's hand tightly, screaming out in pain.  
>"In and out, breathe in and out!" Antonio said and Lovino calmed.<p>

"You're doing great Lovi, keep going!"

After a few more hours the first cry was finally heard. Antonio held the baby close to him. "It's a boy!" The doctor said before focusing back on Lovino. "Hey, it's baby Bruno, Lovi look!" Antonio said holding up the baby. He laughed, "Hey! He has your curl!". Lovi blushed and Antonio again laughed. Then Lovino started to breathe heavily again and finally after another 5 minutes their little girl, Anita, was born.

Lovino held Anita and Antonio held Bruno. Both children had their 'mother's' curl. Bruno had Lovino's hair and Antonio's eyes whilst Anita was the opposite. They were far from identical.

Lovino cuddled into his new daughter. "Now." He said which confused Antonio. "Now what?". "You can talk about the babies." Antonio laughed, "Who will we call first? Feliciano or Francis or Gilbert?". "The Italian sighed, "How about Feliciano first, he is my brother after all.". "Ok! And then we go through all the list of countries staring with Francis then Gilbert then Matthew then-". Antonio! Shut the fuck up! New rule, you can't not ever talk about the babies!" Lovino said heaving another sigh after. "Ok" Antonio said sadly.

_**-Few hours later-**_

"Hey Francis, guess what! The twins were born!" Antonio whispered making sure he wasn't heard. "ANTONIO!". "Got to go!" ,He smiled putting down the phone, "Yes dear?".

_**Fin.**_

_**These aren't to do with the main story, like I said, they take place before it. just so you don't get confused all of the Nordics already have children. Here's the list:**_

_**DenNor: Emilia, Karolina and unknown! Lol, there might be a part two to that!**_

_**SuFin: Peter(Sealand), Oskar and Alisa.**_

_**HongIce: Li- Yin. **_

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter will continue the main story. Get you tissues ready!**_

_**Please review, **_

_**Loveless4life!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Time Reverse

**_Warnings: Mentions of rape and abuse, that's really it!_**

**_LietPol and USUK:_**

Arthur busted through the door off Feliks and Toris's room. "Feliks!?" He shouted the young Norwegian following behind. "A-Arthur. The b-bathroom!" A small weak voice sounded and the Brit and the Norwegian ran to the bathroom.

Inside Feliks was still against the wall his hand draped over his stomach and blood everywhere. "I-I can't control myself, Arthur. M-my mind. I-I'm g-going c-crazy!" The Pole stammered then coughed, blood coming from his mouth. "Feliks, tell me this, what happened before this happened to you?" Arthur said kneeling beside Feliks. "Eh, m-me and T-Toris had a f-fight!" The Brit gasped. This was dangerous.

"Arthur w-what's wrong with m-me. Is it the b-baby?". Arthur took a moment to answer. "Wait your pregnant?". "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you!" The Polish man said fiddling with his hair. "Well as you know am too!" Arthur replied. "And so I'm I!" Feliks and Arthur both looked back at the blushing Norwegian in surprise. "Really?" Feliks asked. "Yeah since Christmas last year!". "Oh?" The Brit and Pole said in unison.

Then Feliks groaned clutching his stomach and again coughing violently. "We don't have much time." Arthur sighed. He took Feliks hand. "Feliks," He started, "Do you want me to tell you what's wrong?". Feliks thought for a moment."Eh o-"

"I FOUND HIM!" Who was it only Alfred holding the depressed looking Toris up by the arm. Had Toris been drinking? Arthur thought, at a time like this, Toris would never do that on Feliks. But, he sure looked like he had been.

"Alfred! You interrupted!" Arthur scolded and Alfred pouted. It reminded Arthur of when he was younger so he turned quickly back to Feliks. "Whoa dude, so much blood! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Ambulance! It's here!" A Canadian voice then sounded and Matthew appeared, out of breath after running. "Bro! You're going to hurt the baby in your belly! Would you like sit down dude!" The Canadian nodded and sat down on one of the beds.

"Ok," The Englishman got up and held Feliks' hands tightly, "You're going to have to try and stand. Can you do that?" Feliks groaned but nodded anyway. Arthur held his hands and attempted to lift him with the help Lukas. The Pole screamed out in pain and everyone cringed. Again Arthur and Lukas tried to lift him and this time it worked. Feliks' arms were flung around the two other men's shoulders and with every step he was forced to make Feliks groaned in pain.

He couldn't describe the pain he was going through. It was like a million knives sticking through him all at the same time, even worse. How did this happen? How did it come to this? It was only a stupid fight!

Tears streamed down his face, but he was in too much pain to make a sound. "Don't worry we're nearly there." The Englishman trying to hold him up said. "A-Arthur, am I going to d-die?" The Pole asked which shocked everyone around him into silence. "No," Arthur looked away, "No, you're going live to see your child and on. You're not going to die!".

Feliks nodded, wanting to believe Arthur. He did want to see his child. He wanted to hold and cuddle that child the minute it was born and never let it go but something in his mind was telling him no. That you're going to die. Having this child is a mistake. Then it hit him. This was a mistake. Everything. Him being a nation. The baby. Toris. It was all just a dream and when he wakes up he'll be real. A human. Something he had wanted to be ever since Toris had been taken away. Dragged away from him as he laughed saying not goodbye but 'you should totally see you face!'. Why didn't Toris hate him? Why doesn't Toris hate him?

"No!" Feliks screamed falling once again to the ground. The other nations ran to his side. "I want to die. Please just kill me! Please take me out of this torture! Please don't take him!" The nations all looked around at each other. Don't take him? What did that mean? Arthur and Lukas looked over at each other in worry. Yes, they knew what was happening and yes, they knew it was bad.

"Feliks come on, just a little longer!" Arthur said struggling to hold him up. "Feliks?" There was no answer. Feliks's head fell back against Lukas. "Feliks?" Again no answer.

"Fuck!" The Brit cursed.

**_-A few hours later-_**

* * *

><p>"I just don't get how this happened!" Toris was crying, Raivis and Eduard trying their best to comfort him. Feliks still wasn't awake, but he was breathing. Toris had been in there with him for hours holding his hand, saying, "Everything's going to be alright" and, "Don't worry Feliks, you'll be okay" He didn't want to say 'I love you' because he felt like he would be saying goodbye and he could never say goodbye to Feliks.<p>

"It's okay, he'll be fine!" Raivis said, laughing nervously after. "Yeah don't worry!" Eduard added wiping Toris's tears with his sleeve. Just then a doctor came out of the room, she sighed heavily before walking over to Toris.

"Are you Toris Laurinaitis, Husband of Feliks Lukasiewicz?" She asked and Toris nodded. "Well I'm Doctor Foley." She said putting out her hand and shaking Toris's. She then sat down opposite them. "Your husband..." She started, "We can't seem to find the problem. We've checked everything, and I was informed he was pregnant, so I checked the baby, and everything was fine. I can't understand what's wrong. What happened before this incident occurred?".

Toris took a deep breath, "Well we had a fight, because he forgot our anniversary and I got mad and left.". "Was there any violence involved?" She asked, writing down what Toris had told her. "No, none at all." He replied.

"Was he drinking heavily before that?". Toris thought for a moment, he hadn't been with him the whole afternoon, so how would he know. "Eh-". "No, no he wasn't, He was with us all afternoon." Toris looked over and found Yekatrina, Erika and Elizaveta walking over.

"T-Toris, we're so sorry. How is he?" Yekatrina said handing him over a bunch of red flowers. "He's fine, he's in a coma now. We just don't know what's wrong with him." He said taking the flowers happily. "What were you doing with him?" The doctor asked and the girls giggled. "D-dress shopping!" Erika smiled gaining a look of curiosity from the young doctor. "So obviously, nothing happened there, but did he seem okay when he was with you?".

The three looked at each other. "Hm, he did look a bit pale! But maybe that was just morning sickness!," Elizaveta said looking over at the doctor, "We should have believed him when he said he was pregnant, then we wouldn't have made him try on those dresses. He was probably so sick!". The other two girls nodded in agreement. "Well, it's not the baby, so that's not solving this mystery!".

"Allow us to explain!" Everyone in the room turned around finding the Brit and the Norwegian at the door. "Be my guest!" The doctor said sitting back. "Well, me and Arthur went in and had a look at him and we think we solved it!" Lukas said. "Yes, he seems to be going through a thing called a time reverse.". "Time Reverse?" Toris asked sitting up.

Both men nodded, "Yes, a time reverse. Basically, it's like going back in time, but worse. It's triggered by things that the person is scared off. So, for example, your fight with Feliks, he must of been dreading for that to happen. The thought of you two fighting scared him. Me and Lukas went through his memories, most of them, you may not believe, are actually bad. This can also have an effect." Arthur rested for a minute allowing everyone to take in the information.

"The more bad memories, the more pain. Time reverses can also put you through exactly what you felt the day of your worst memory. Take Feliks's for example." Lukas held up his hand, and a cloud of black formed before making out a picture. The picture showed Feliks, from behind, in his normal green military uniform. The room he was in was pitch black, like a cellar.

"This is one off Feliks's worst memories." Lukas said. In the picture formed a couple of men in different military uniforms. Then Toris got scared. "These men," Arthur pointed to two in black uniforms, "Are Nazis. These other men are Russian soldiers. The year is 1943. Sound familiar?" All nations (and doctor) nodded. "World War two." One said and Arthur went to start again.

"During this period, from 1939-1945, Feliks was beaten and raped constantly. The worst being this day. When he was raped walking back through the streets of Poland after Ludwig let him out for a while. Rumour had it at the time, It was a planned attack. That Ivan and Ludwig sent the troops out to do it because their bosses had said they had to and they didn't want to do it themselves. We don't know if that's true or not though."

Toris began again to start crying. He looked away from the picture. Feliks had never told him that. But he had seen some scars worse than he own that he always wanted to ask about, but didn't. Now he knew why. Now he knew why Feliks had been putting off their love-making all the time. "Please j-just talk about something e-else!"Toris cried and Yekatrina, who sat beside him, hugged into him, also crying a bit herself.

Arthur looked over at Lukas who had put his hand down, the image had faded, but Toris wouldn't dare to look back up. "O-ok, If you take the pain he felt that day and add it to the pain he felt on the day Toris was taken away, then you get Time reverse." Arthur said as quickly as he could trying not to upset Toris anymore.

"Toris, if you want to go outside you can." Toris shook his head. "Toris come on I'll get you coffee!". "No! I need to hear what's wrong with my husband!" He said angrily, separating himself from Yekatrina.

"Well if you really want to know. Feliks will get better, but it could affect his pregnancy. If you plan to wake him and make him better it'll be very risky." Lukas said softly. "How will it affect his pregnancy?" Toris asked standing now.

"If you wake him up, the way to make him better is to take away all the memories, which could have its risks, but for the baby, you see, all the bad memories in Feliks will transfer to the child. The baby will grow up in complete depression, not being able to speak or even know what's going on around them. But if you leave him asleep, it might take months, years for him to come out of it, during the period in which he is asleep he will relive every bad memory that he has ever lived, but the baby will be unharmed."

Everyone's eyes were on Toris. He had to decide. He could leave him asleep, but that would be painful to Feliks, or he could wake him, but that would mean the baby would probably die. He was so confused.

"I-I don't k-know!" Toris cried. "Bro, it's okay, just calm down. Sleep on it!" The usual American said patting the Lithuanian's back. Toris sighed he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. "O-ok."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-2 hours later-<em>**

"What should I do Feliks? I mean, if I leave you in the coma, you'll suffer, but the baby will be okay. If I wake you, the baby will die! Ugh, I'm so confused! I know I normally find it annoying , but I wish I could hear you say 'like' and 'totally' again or hear you talk on and on about the new skirt and matching shoes you bought!" He smiled warmly as he played with his lover's hair.

"Could you at least give me a sign!" Toris laughed. But how could Feliks give him a sign? He was practically lifeless. Toris bent over and kissed Feliks gently on the lips.  
>"Aš tave myliu." He said knowing that Feliks couldn't reply. He stood up and left the room, leaving Feliks lying in silence.<p>

" Kocham cię za." The Polish man said in his head...

**_What do you think Toris should do? I, myself need help! The last bit is just in Feliks's mind, he didn't say it out loud! And did everyone understand the whole time reverse thing? If you can add to that please tell me! _**

**_Thanks for reading, please review, _**

**_ Loveless4life!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**_Warnings: Korea x China smut, and RoChu smut mentioned also! This is my first time writing that so be nice, kudasai! This is also not historically correct!_**

**_RoChu:_**

"Mmnn!" It felt just like Ivan. Although he tasted different. Yong-soo had a unfamiliar taste whilst Ivan had the taste that by just thinking of it made the small Chinese man excited.

Yong- Soo was devouring him and he was helpless. He couldn't call for Ivan, because of course, Ivan wasn't there. But then he didn't want to call for Ivan. He was so confused. The Korean man lunged forward knocking Yao back and onto the floor. "Yong-Soo!" Yao gasped as the Korean took hold of the bulge that had formed in his extremely tight jeans. He wasn't sure why he was wearing jeans. It was the first thing he saw that morning.

Anyway, Yong-Soo's hand went to zip down his jeans and he put his hands down the Chinese mans underwear and grabbed his painful erection. The Chinese man groaned.

"I told you," The Korean whispered stroking the man's wet member, "You'll like it." Yong-Soo kept stroking. Up and down, up and down. With every move of the man's hand, Yao thought of Ivan.

Ivan. He could imagine him doing this to him. He remembered their first time.

_They were both freezing. It was Russia after all. They had been going out for a while, but had never done 'it'.  
>"I know what will warm us, da!" The Russian had smiled at the Chinese man who sat directly beside him. "How, aru?" Yao asked.<br>"You become one with mother Russia, da?" It wasn't as if he could say no._

_He wasn't a virgin himself but it was still painful, more painful than he had imagined. He clung to the Russian's shirt for dear life as he was broken into. He could feel Ivan's cock inside him, and he tensed. "T-tak tugo!" Ivan muttered in Russian and Yao moaned. Ivan speaking in Russian really turned him on._

_"_ _Zhème h__ǎ__o!" The Chinese man gasped. Yao then pulled him down for a kiss. It was long and hot. Their tongues at war in his mouth. Then the two gasped as they became breathless and Ivan came into the smaller man. The night ended with Ivan placing butterfly kisses all over the small man's body. _

_ " W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ__" The Chinese man whispered cuddling into the taller man. "__Ya tebya lyublyu." The Russian replied and they both fell asleep in each other's arms..._

Yong-Soo's finger had gone further down and he gently placed one of them inside of his brother. Yao gasped, "No! Stop!".But he continued until three of his fingers were solidly inside his brother. "Stop, what if, ha, Ivan comes b-back!?". "I don't care, Let him see us!". "No! He's my husband and I love him and I would never leave him for a jerk like you!" He said angrily. "But babe". "Don't babe me! I'm your older brother! Treat me with a bit of respect, aru." He argued before slapping Yong-Soo across the face.

"Ow! That hurt, you know!" The Korean complained as Yao pulled back up his trousers. "It was meant to!" The Chinese man replied. He stood up and went to walk out of the bathroom, Yong-Soo followed. "Not after me getting this far!" He said grabbing Yao's two arms and throwing him into the bed. "Yong-Soo!".

"Get off me!" The smaller man complained. "No! It's not fair! Why don't you love me?" The Korean groaned. "I love you as a little brother, Yong-Soo! Why can't you understand that, aru? I don't hate you and I'm sorry if I make it seem like I do. I love you. I loved the small little boy that I found all alone, hiding from the world, and I love the man that you've grown to be. But Yong-Soo you have to understand that I have a husband, and I love him. I would never leave him, aru."

Yao was crying slightly, the Korean holding him up by the shoulders. The truth was Yong-Soo did remember the day he was found by Yao. He was alone, hiding away from people, who were cruel and mean. He had no one. Then a young man showed up, a man that Yong-Soo instantly fell in love with, a man that cared for him, the only person who would. But Yao was interested more in Kiku than he was him and Yong-Soo always got upset because Yao would ignore him for hours and hours. Then came the day that Yao came home, crying, blood everywhere and Yong-Soo had asked what's wrong and Yao replied, "It's adult stuff, you won't understand, you're just a silly child!".

Despite the anger Yong-Soo felt, he held the man. Held him throughout the night, and his moans still sounded in Yong-Soo's ears. He would always remember that day, the day his hand slid down Yao's bloody back and he swore he would hate Kiku forever for what he did to his beloved brother.

"But, what about that time." Yong-Soo frowned resting his forehead on Yao's. The Chinese man looked into the Korean's eyes, all Yong-Soo could see was pain. "T-that night, I was upset. I didn't know what I was doing. It was a mistake. I should have never had sex with you. It was wrong, aru." Yong-Soo gasped. A mistake? How could he even say that?  
>"How can you say that? How can you dare say it was a mistake. Kiku hurt you. You needed comfort, and I comforted you. I said I loved you and the next day I woke up and you were gone!" Yong-Soo cried.<p>

"Yong-Soo, It was a mistake! Why can't you understand that? Us having sex was a mistake, aru!".

"You two had sex?" The two jumped and turned to see a very confused looking Ivan standing beside the door. He took off his jacket and scarf and walked further inside. "Did you, Yao?".

Yao panicked, "Back before I was going out with you, and it was only out of pity, aru."  
>Yong-Soo got off of Yao and off the bed, "I'm sorry for disturbing you both. Aniki, Mr. Braginsky." He left in silence but Yao knew he was crying. He shouldn't have said pity.<p>

"What was that about?" Ivan asked sitting down beside Yao on the bed. Yao blushed and turned away. "I-I invited him over, aru. It just got a little deep, aru!". "Oh, so when we had sex, you weren't a virgin, even though you said you were?". The Chinese man nodded, "Yes, but I said that because I thought it shameful to lose my virginity to my own brother, aru!". Ivan nodded before hugging into the smaller Chinese man.

"I don't care who you've had sex with in the past as long as you only have sex with me from now on!" Ivan laughed kissing Yao on the cheek. "Don't worry I'm not going to!" Yao said hugging into Ivan. "So..." Ivan grinned, "Do you want to do it now?". "Oh, eh, well no actually Mei said I can't!" Ivan looked down at the man in confusion, "Since when was little sister in charge of you?" Ivan said and Yao laughed. "No Ivan, she's not in charge of my she's just looking out for me. You see Ivan I have something to tell you!".

"And what is that Yao?" Ivan smiled, expecting him to say something like I got you a life supply of vodka or something like that. Yao sat up and took hold of Ivan's hands. "Ivan. you may not believe this and you may not want this but... you're going to be a dad, I'm four weeks pregnant!" Yao said smiling but inside he was extremely frightened about how Ivan would react. Ivan's face dropped. He didn't answer. "I-Ivan? Are you ok?". "Y-yeah, I'm just e-extremely... happy! I'm going to be a dad! I can't believe it! After all these years of praying, my wish has finally come true!" Ivan laughed and fell back onto the bed bringing Yao with him.

"You prayed for a baby?" Yao asked smiling happily as he rested his head on Ivan's chest. "Yep. Every time we had sex, I would always, when you were asleep, say in Russian, just in case you heard me, Please God, let this be the time he gets pregnant! I guess it worked! I'm so happy!" Ivan laughed hugging into Yao once more. "I'm glad you're excited, aru!".

Ivan smiled softly kissing Yao's forehead. Yao was snuggled into him, and not long after the two fell into a deep sleep, Ivan thinking about the baby and Yao thinking about Yong-Soo and how he was obviously going to try again...

**_So, Ivan's excited for the baby, but Yao is worried about Yong-Soo. What will happen?  
>This is not historically correct, I just put down random crap, except the whole Kiku thing is true as most will know! Yong-Soo might make another appearance, I just love Yong-Soo! One more thing, I was listening to sad music while writing the scene with Yao and Yong-Soo I gave myself the feels! It really works, it's so sad! <em>**

**_Thanks for reading, please review,_**

**_ Loveless4life!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Artie's Birthday!

_**USUK and LietPol:**_

_It was dark, cold, frightening, everything that Feliks dreaded all in one night. He had been left out for a walk under the permission of Ludwig, the man who had captured him and who had thrown him into a rough prison where he was beat up every day. Now he roamed the city of Warsaw, his own capital, which was pretty much in ruins. Walking through the dark streets, crying with every step, Feliks walked on until he got a similar apartment block. His apartment block. The building was empty, not a soul to be scene, it had been bombed as was the rest when the Germans attacked on the 1__st__ of September 1939. It was now the year 1943, already Feliks had been through four years of constant rape and torture from both German and Russian sides._

_He shivered as the cold wind hit his back. All that he wore was his uniform. The one that was a light shape of green. It was torn in many places, particularly the sleeves where he was tied back by ropes, his back, where he was flogged, and even some parts of his chest, which was where he would also be whipped. _

_Feliks walked quietly past the Apartment, not wanting to go inside, it would only bring back memories that he didn't want to remember of that day. As he walked further down the street, he heard footsteps. Army boots clanking with every step. He stopped walking, There was more than one. He turned around and found a man, dressed in a black uniform with the swastika around his arm. Feliks panicked and turned back around. _

_"Vhere are you going?" The man asked and Feliks kept walking. His head was down and he didn't see the other man in front of him. "Hello thzere!" The man in front of him smirked. Feliks looked up seeing another man dressed exactly the same as the other. The man at the back of him caught his arms, "Ve are going to 'ave a little fun with you!". Feliks struggled but couldn't find his voice to scream for help._

_He didn't know how but they ended up in a kind of cellar, his hands were tied behind his back and the two soldiers laughed as they took out the whip. "Ve are just waiting for three of our friends!" One said and just as he did three other men walked in. These weren't Nazis, these men were different, Russians. One of them laughed walking over to Feliks, "He's nice, good-looking. Just as boss said." Boss? Who was boss, Feliks thought._

_"Turn around, take off your clothes and put your hands on ze wall." One commanded untying Feliks's hand. He did just that, and closed his eyes. He didn't care if they saw him naked or the fact he was going to be whipped, he was used to it by now. The first lash was painful, and Feliks hated the sound. Then a couple more. His back pained already. "You bleed fast!" One of them remarked. It was probably the scars he already had on his back start to bleed again. "Turn around."._

_He did, showing the soldiers his scarred chest. "Hm? How many times has someone done this to you?" One asked walking up and touching the marks. Feliks shivered at the touch. "I-I don't, like, k-know." He said before tears started to run down his face. "Stop. Put the whip down, let's cut straight to what we were ordered to do!". Who ordered them, Feliks wondered. The man beside him lifted him and took him over to the bed and threw him down... _

Feliks, after a week, was still asleep. Yao was told about the incident and had come with different herbs and medicines, not that they would help but he still brought them. Lukas and Arthur had told them all that Feliks was in the first stage. They had explained that the first stage wasn't painful, it was just going through some bad memories, and that it lasted only a week or two.

Everyone still waited for Toris to make the life changing decision, of whether or not he should keep Feliks asleep. Arthur and Lukas kept watch of his memories, telling Toris about them. Everyday Toris seemed to learn more about Feliks than he had in his whole lifetime. He found that Feliks was a person who was easily knocked down, but also a person who could rebuild himself and hide his feelings away without anyone knowing.

They were all currently drinking tea in the hospital's cafe. Everyone was quite, no one was talking to each other as it was usually Feliks who started the conversation. Toris wasn't there, he was in with Feliks, thinking about what he should do and thinking about their future.

"Remember how we said that we would call our girl Lilja and our boy Tomek? I think they are still nice names! I can't wait for you to get better Feliks, I miss you! Miss you more than the time that I was gone! More than all those days put together! And that's a lot of days... As tave myliu!" Toris looked out the window, it was raining. Arthur said that Feliks could hear what he was saying but just couldn't reply so that's why he talked to him.

"Hey Feliks, do you think it will rain on our wedding day? Or will you even be there on our wedding day?" Toris smiled but the tears rolled down his face. He had almost forgot their wedding! How could he have forgotten that? Toris laughed as he held Feliks hand. "Feliks... I know what I'm going to do...!".

* * *

><p><em><strong>-A few hours later-<strong>_

"I-I want to... I want to leave him asleep...! I know it will disturb everything and I'll call the wedding off, I just want him to be happy... It would probably be what Feliks would want!" Toris cried as he told Arthur his decision. Arthur hugged him, saying, "It's the right thing to do!".

"Toris..." Arthur said handing him a cup of tea that he had just bought him, " ... Did you know that Feliks will still get bigger even when asleep!". Toris's eyes widened, "How?". "Well you see, the baby is still growing because Feliks's body hasn't shut down! It's funny really! So if the, what is left? Six months?" Toris nodded, "So if the six months is up and Feliks is still asleep, he will give birth in his sleep. But, the pain might wake him up! So he might arise earlier than planned!" Arthur said and a glimmer of hope shined in Toris's eyes.

"So, he will wake up in pain? That would be painful!" Toris laughed. "Yes, but on the bright side, he might see his baby before it is too old for it to recognize him! But, on the other side he might not wake up, and the baby could grow up without him!" Arthur explained, Toris completely intrigued by the conversation. "So it'll be like he's dead..." Toris said and Arthur nodded. "Look don't get too ahead of yourself! We'll see how things go!" Arthur said.  
>"Yeah. Look, thanks for everything Arthur, I mean you even stayed here just to help him, I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you!" Toris smiled.<p>

"Repay me? Don't be so absurd, I'm doing this out of my own will, you don't have to repay me, you two are friends!" Arthur was blushing slightly, Toris was such a gentleman, Feliks was lucky! "Thanks Arthur, for everything!" Toris stood up and was just about to leave when he turned, "Arthur, I almost forgot, Happy Birthday!". Arthur than blushed so hard he had to look away, someone had actually remembered. "T-thank you!" he said and Toris left.

He was in a taxi going back to the hotel a few minutes after his meeting with Toris. The Lithuanian had surprised him. He would never expect him to know when his birthday was, which made him think about where the bloody American was. He didn't even say happy birthday to him today, Francis even did, which was a shock. The Frenchman came up to him and gave him a rose then commented on how old he was getting. Arthur scoffed saying, "It doesn't matter how old I am, you will always be older!". Then the Frenchman sighed gave him a kiss on the cheek and left, he was acting way too nice, the Brit thought.

When he finally reached the hotel he got out off the taxi, paid the man and went inside. He went up to his and Alfred's room and knocked on the door (he didn't have a key). Alfred answered, dressed in a tuxedo, which highly confused the Brit. Then the American opened the door wider to reveal a dark room lit by candle light with rose petals all over the ground, the balcony door was opened and Arthur could see a table, finely decorated, outside. "Sir," Alfred smiled, "May I take your coat?". "O-of course!" Arthur said as Alfred took off his coat and placed it onto one of the beds.

"Now sir, please follow me!" Alfred said walking outside and Arthur followed. "Now, please take a seat!". Arthur sat down, looking around at the view, it was nice, the night shone over the river Suir, which made the water sparkle, and the stars were so bright. Alfred laughed sitting down, "You like it?". "Yes, it's beautiful!" Arthur replied looking once again at the view around him.

"Do you want a drink?". "Yes, wi- no, could I have some water please!" Arthur smiled and Alfred looked at him oddly. "No wine? Not even on your 24th birthday!?" Alfred said emphasizing the twenty four. "Well, I just want to stay sober on my birthday! I want to remember this night!" Arthur said leaning over and kissing Alfred on the cheek. Alfred shrugged his shoulders muttering 'ok' and poured him out some water. For a while Arthur stared down at his wedding ring, he wasn't sure why but he just did.

"Dinner is here!" Alfred said hearing a knock on the door. While he was gone Arthur was thinking about how he should tell him he was pregnant. Was it the right time? The right place? Arthur sighed. Then Alfred came back outside with a tray off food and placed a plate in front of Arthur. "Sunday roast, just for my little British man on his birthday, which is on a Wednesday, but still!" Alfred and Arthur both laughed. "You're laugh is so cute, so... British!" Alfred remarked and Arthur blushed. "I h-hate my laugh!" The Brit said laughing as he said it. "Well I think it's marvellous!" Alfred said trying to put on his best British accent, but failing.

After the laughing Alfred finally sat down and began to eat his own dinner. Arthur watched him eat, he was still so like his younger self. Messy. That was the only word Arthur could use to describe him, or cute and funny. Arthur laughed once more before beginning to eat.

A while later both men were finished dinner, Alfred was now eating dessert and Arthur was drinking tea. "Would you ever slow down eating, you'll choke yourself!" The Brit complained before sipping his tea again. "Sowy!" Alfred said, his mouth full of ice-cream. The Brit sighed, looking out over the River. "Arthur..." Alfred said shyly which made Arthur naturally suspicious. "Yes love?" Arthur said looking back at the American who had finished the ice-cream.

"... Do you think, that maybe we could, you know..." Alfred said nearly out of hearing range. "What Alfred?" Arthur asked impatiently. "Do you think that maybe we could try for a baby?" Alfred said as fast as lightning. "A b-baby?" Arthur asked even though he had heard Alfred clearly. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it these past few days and I've seen how happy Matthew and Gilbert are, I was just thinking that maybe it's time for us to have a baby!" Alfred beamed and Arthur panicked. He could tell him now but that would be dangerous because Alfred might think Arthur was keeping it a secret from him on purpose.

"Eh, well, Alfred, you see..." He couldn't say it, the words wouldn't come out. "Come on Artie!" Alfred was standing now his hand out- stretched. "Alfred, I-I..." Alfred took his hand and dragged him up and into his embrace. "Come on Artie!". "Stop calling me Artie!" Arthur complained, Alfred ignored placing chaste kisses all over the man's neck. Arthur moaned, then realising his mistake, "W-wait, A-Alfred!". Again he was ignored and whisked into the bedroom and thrown onto the bed. Alfred was on top of him, again kissing and biting his neck. "Alfred! Please, stop!" Arthur moaned out once more.

"A-Alfred you have to s-stop!" Alfred then listened to him, and stopped. "Are you ok?" He asked and Arthur blushed. "Alfred we don't need to do this b-because I'm already... uh, eh, Alfred I'm already p-pregnant!" Arthur laughed nervously not looking into the younger man's eyes. He heard a gasp, and then a slight oh sound. He looked back at the man who lunged forward and knocked them both back. "A-Al, I can't breathe!" Alfred laughed before kissing Arthur on the lips. Arthur closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. Alfred hugged him close, smiling widely.  
>"Arthur! You don't know how happy I am right know! O my God, I'm freaking out! This is, o my God Artie! This is amazing! I'm going to be a dad!?".<p>

"Yes you git, now calm down, you'll make yourself sick with all that jumping around!"  
>Arthur said and the American kissed him again. Someone was happy! "I didn't want to tell you before because, well, I just thought you wouldn't want a baby!" Arthur said and Alfred frowned. "Well, can't you see how happy I am? Of course I want a baby! This is so great! We have to tell everyone!" Alfred then laughed and Arthur looked at him lovingly, touching his face gently. "I'm glad you're excited, who should we tell first?". "Eh, Matthew and Gilbert and then your brothers and maybe Francis and...".<p>

"Whoa! That's a lot of people, calm down!" Arthur laughed, "I've already told Yao, Lukas, Matthew and Feliks!". Alfred frowned, "You told Mattie? Aw, I wanted to!". "Stop acting like a two year old!" Arthur laughed, hugging once again into his husband. "Ok, we'll tell everyone you haven't told tomorrow. Oh God, I'm super excited! I don't know how it's even possible, but I think I love you a whole lot more!" Alfred said. Arthur chuckled, blushing and kissed Alfred's lips gentle before saying, "I love you too!"...

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at the hospital-<strong>

"I'm going back to the hotel Toris, you need anything before I go?" Lukas asked as him and Mathias were just about to leave for the night. "No, I'm fine thanks. Hey, thank you for your help with Feliks, he'd really appreciate it if he was awake!" Toris laughed and Lukas nodded. "It's no problem, you are both are friends, and friends help each other out, right?" Lukas smiled (for once) and Toris did too. "Yeah, thanks again!" He said before looking back down at Feliks's hand. Then Lukas and Mathias left leaving him in the room, alone, with Feliks.

"Hey Feliks, isn't it weird that the same time I was in pain, you were too?" Toris said, remembering his time in Ivan's house. Ivan he been so cruel to him even though he was supposedly Ivan's 'favourite'. He had always wondered why was it those certain weeks, why he was so mad. Then he found out, Russia(the country) was beginning to break down and everyone was leaving, so he got mad, really mad.

The knock on the door made Toris turn around. Yekatrina and Elizaveta stood there with wide smiles on their faces. "What's wrong?" Toris asked. The two girls looked at each other before holding out their hands. In them were four yellow pieces of clothes. Baby clothes. "Toris! Erika made them for you, but she went out for dinner with her brother and some of the other Germans so we said we'd bring them down!" Elizaveta beamed. "Oh, and Yao and my little brother said to give you this!" Yekatrina smiled handing him a bag with the clothes. Elizaveta also handed over the other yellow garments. "T-Thank you so, so much and please tell Erika thank you as well!" Toris cried, "He'd really like these!". The two girls grinned, "You're very welcome!".  
>"Oh, I almost forgot, one last thing!" Yekatrina said handing over another bag, "These are from me and Natalya!". Again Toris thanked her and the two women then left.<p>

Toris looked inside Ivan and Yao's bag first, inside was a few more baby clothes, some pink, some blue and some yellow then he looked further inside and found a note. He opened it. It read:

_Dear Toris,_

_I hope you are doing fine, it must be hard trying to deal with everything going on at the moment. I'm very sorry about Feliks, I know I make it sound like he has passed but I'm sure he is still very much with you!  
>I'm am extremely sorry for what I did in the past to both you and Feliks, maybe you will never be able to forgive me and I understand if you can't, but I just wanted to say sorry.<br>I knitted to clothes, I know that might seem funny, but I did! Yao also added a few teddies and things!  
>So, to finish, I would just like to say sorry and I hope Feliks will get better soon.<br>Spasibo,  
>Ivan Braginski! <em>

Toris then put the letter back in the envelope and left it down on his lap. He was crying, that was so nice of the Russian! He was actually apologizing! He then looked through the bag Natalya and Yekatrina gave him. Again, there was more clothes and hats and shoes and also some teddies. There was also a small note which simply read:

_Dear Toris,  
>Sorry for breaking all your fingers!<br>Sorry again,  
>Natalya Arlovskaya!<em>

Toris had to laugh at that, that was painful! He put down the bags and letters and then turned around to face Feliks. "People love you Feliks, you know that?" He laughed. "But I love you the most!" He smiled putting his head down on the side off Feliks's bed and falling to sleep...

_**Dundundun, Ivan was actually nice, maybe it's because he's going to be a dad!  
>I need some requests because every 5 chapters will be the requests, so any pairings in mind just tell me, please!<br>I had really bad writers block doing this, so I hope it's okay! Also Iggy's birthday is tomorrow! Lol so Happy Birthday Iggy! Does everyone know what going on? If you don't, please tell me!  
>Next chapter: RoChu!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading and please review, also thanks to everyone who did, **_

_**Loveless4life!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Finally Home!

_**First, can I just thank Emma-sempai because you are really following and liking the story and I love you for that! So thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! Thanks again!**_

_**RoChu:**_

It was a week after Ivan had found out Yao was pregnant and also after he found out that Yao and Yong-Soo had sex which deeply disturbed him, though he didn't like to show it.

Yao and him were leaving Ireland today to go back home to their house in Moscow. It was a long flight home and neither him or Yao were up for it. Ivan being extremely tired and Yao being sick all morning. He was still sick by lunch and even though he was he still agreed to go. At last they were on the plane, Ivan sighed in relief, they were finally going back home.

The Chinese man beside him was once again in traditional Chinese clothes, out of his tight jeans even when Ivan commented on how sexy he looked. Of course, being Nations, they had their own private jet so they got to walk around and every five minutes Yao seemed to get up and go to the bathroom. It was a while before Ivan actually asked what was wrong. "I jus' feel uncomfortable, aru!" Was the Chinese man's reply before he went off to bed.

The Russian man currently sat by the window, drinking vodka, and looking out at the field of blue and white. He was thinking about Yong-Soo, he needed to know when they had sex and why. But then, Ivan thought, asking could hurt Yao's feelings. He gulped back another bit of vodka and then stood up walking toward the room that Yao slept in.

He walked in quietly, shutting the door as gently as he could. As he walked towards the bed he took off his scarf and coat leaving him in a black tank top and jeans. He climbed into the bed beside Yao and patted his stomach gently. He smiled lifting up the Chinese man's shirt and tracing his hand over the man's stomach. He couldn't say there was a bump, not even a tiny one. Well, he was only a month so Ivan wasn't expecting much.

Yao shifted in his sleep, turning so his faced Ivan. Ivan smiled caressing the smaller man's cheek. There was a moment of silence, with both men just lying there until Yao's eye's flutter opened, and he muttered "I'm hungry!". The Russian laughed, hugging into the Chinese man. "Aiyah! Ivan, I really am, aru!" Then Ivan let Yao go and got off the bed. "What do you want?".

"Eh, something Russian!" Said the Chinese man surprising Ivan. "Russian? Like a stew or something?" Ivan asked and Yao nodded. "Ok? I'll get right on it!" The Russian said before leaving.

Yao sighed turning back over to his side. He looked down at his watch, they would be home in less than an hour. He couldn't wait to get back, he also secretly hoped it would be snowing when they got back. He wished this because every time it snowed Ivan put on the fire, got out the blankets and would make hot chocolate for them both, and they would spend the night talking and snuggling into each other, those were the nights Yao loved.

A while later Ivan came back with a tray of different kinds of Russian foods which Yao was grateful for and began to eat away at them. "Being pregnant gives you an appetite? I thought when you were pregnant you normally can't stand food, no?" Ivan asked stealing a bit of food off one of the plates. "I guess it differs between people!" Yao answered and Ivan replied with a simple 'oh'.

"What about names?" Ivan asked, a few minutes later. "Eh? I don't know, aru. Mei wants me to name it Mei if it's a girl, but I just don't want her to grow up exactly like her auntie!" Yao said. "Mei?" Ivan asked, a bit confused about the whole thing, "I thought she doesn't like you, da?". "I thought so too, but obviously when a baby is involved she suddenly starts liking me, aru! It's probably only because it had a possibility of being a girl and that's what Mei wants, aru. A twin shall we say, aru." Yao said and Ivan laughed at the thought of Mai and his daughter(or son) dressed exactly the same.

Ivan then took hold of Yao's hand, "Don't worry about it! If it's a girl we are not naming it Mei, that would be weird. How about something like Anya or Lena and for a boy, Liang or Jian?" The Russian suggested. "They're nice! Let's do that then!"...

**-Two hours later- **

Ivan finally opened the door of his own house after a long two weeks away from it. He was glad to be home and so was Yao. Yao had been right, it was snowing, but it wasn't so cold that Ivan would turn on the fire, which Yao was slightly disappointed about. Anyway, the Chinese man was back in the bathroom, so Ivan decided to start knitting again. He felt good about what he did for Toris and Feliks, after all, he was terrible to both off them, so it was nice to be nice to them for once.

For now he was knitting clothes for his own child, yellow in colour. He was also thinking about the nursery and what room could they convert into one. Yao came out off the bathroom then, sniggering when he saw the man knitting. "Having fun, aru?" Yao laughed jumping onto the seat beside the Russian. "Yes, and do you have to make fun of me?" Ivan said sadly. "No, I'm sorry, aru...wǒ ài nǐ!" The Chinese man smiled. "Ya tebya lyublyu!" The Russian replied. They both laughed then and the phone rang. Ivan got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Ivan said. "Hello, Mr. Braginski? This is Yong-Soo!" Ivan could have dropped the phone. "Eh, hello...Yekatrina!" Ivan lied because Yao had begun to look over at him and was going to ask who it was. "Yekatrina? It's me Yong-Soo!". "I know!" Ivan muttered. "Look I'll talk to you upstairs, one second!" Ivan said putting down the phone and running upstairs into his and Yao's room.

Yao watched his husband run up the stairs in confusion. Why would his talk with his sister have to be so private?

"What is it Yong-Soo?" Ivan asked, slightly annoyed about the call. "Eh, I just want to talk to Yao! I need to know if he's okay!" The Korean replied. "Look, he's fine! Now I want you to tell me about the day who did it, da?" The Russian said and there was a long period of silence. "What's there to say? He was sad because Kiku stabbed him and I simply comforted him!" Yong- Soo replied, resistant to telling the details to his Russian brother-in-law.

"That's all? Look meet me at our house in a few weeks, I want to know exactly what happened that night, oh, and last night!" Ivan commended and he heard the Korean sigh. "Look, won't Yao be there and why a few weeks?" Yong-Soo said and Ivan paused for a minute. "All the better! We can talk through it thoroughly and I want time alone with my husband, da?" The Russian smiled to himself knowing that it would piss the Korean off.

Yong- Soo scoffed, "Fine, I'll be there in a few weeks!". Then the line went dead, and Ivan started to laugh. He walked out of the room and back down to his knitting. "Hey Ivan, I thought you and Yekatrina weren't really friends at the moment?" Yao said know sipping a cup of green tea. "Oh yeah we aren't, she just rang to say how annoying I was and that I was planning World War Three!" He smirked confusing the Chinese man, who just nodded and looked away.

"So..." The Russian started, "...Tell me about your relationship with your siblings!".

_**So Yong-Soo is coming to stay! I was watching the news today, first there's a yellow weather warning for Waterford, crap, and second Ukraine is accusing Russia of starting world war three. My reply: Interesting! **_

_**Next Chapter: Requests. So please if you have any tell me! I need your opinions!**_

_**Please review, hope you enjoyed,  
>loveless4life!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10: More Requests!

Giripan: Let's name our child cat!

Kiku was now four months pregnant with his and Heracles first child. He hadn't told most nations but be know they all got the hint, though he was still very thin. Kiku knew that Heracles was excited but he didn't like to show it. He mostly slept or when he wasn't he was minding his cats or out by his mother's ruins.

Kiku was reading a book on Greek gods, something he found he was doing regularly while pregnant. Then his Greek husband came in with a cat placed firmly on his head and another on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kiku, I was thinking about names..." The Greek man started and Kiku looked up at him. "How about Neko!?".

Kiki sighed putting his hand on his stomach, "I'm not naming the child cat!".

"Okay how about Miki, Midori, or Ichiro." He said and Kiku was rather surprised. "You've researched Japanese names?" Kiku asked as Heracles walked in further. "Yes," He replied, "Well, you are Japanese so I thought it would be good for our first child to have a Japanese name!"

Kiku blushed and looked away. Heracles actually cared about the fact he was Japanese. He actually took it into account! "Well thank you I think they are lovely names. But Heracles, what about Greek names?" The Japanese man asked standing and walked closer to his husband.

"Well I thought our first child could have a Japanese name and maybe our second could have a Greek name!" The Greek man said pulling his husband into his embrace.

"Wait! Who ever said there was going to be a second one? Heracles-san please don't push your luck! Are first child is a bressing... Hey that's it. If it's a girl we can name her Keiko, that means Bressed child!" Kiku said cheerfully hugging into his husband.

"I secretly hope it's a girl now!" Heracles said as he hugged Kiku back. The smaller man laughed, "I kind of do to!".

"Hey Kiku, don't you have a scan coming up?" Heracles said letting go of Kiku and silently went out into the kitchen. He took the note of their fridge and looked at it.

"Yeah, I think it's tomorrow?" Kiku said picking back up his book. Heracles said a very faint yes, nodding away to himself. Then he turned on the kettle, he was staring to feel sleepy again and every time he did Kiku told him to make coffee, so when Kiku heard the kettle boil he sighed.

"Heracles, If you feel sleepy you can come in here, I'm going to bed now anyway!" Kiku said and the Greek man ran in faster than Kiku had ever seen him run before. He jumped down onto the bed beside Kiku and Kiku switched off the Lights.

"Kiku, do you think we could have twins?" The Greek man asked and Kiku jumped because he assumed Heracles was already asleep. "Well yeah, there's always a possibility, but I'd rather not think about having twins first time, that would be hard!".

The Greek man nodded. There was silence for another few minutes and then Kiku knew he was asleep...

"Hey Kiku?" Again the Japanese man jumped not expected his husband's voice. "Yes?" Kiku asked. "Do you think our kid will have cat ears?" He said and Kiku sighed. "I highly doubt it. That's impossible!"

Then Heracles dragged him again into his embrace. "Well do you think I could buy cat ears and a tail and make it think they were a cat?" Heracles said, and Kiku groaned shaking his head.

"No, you are not making our child think it's a cat!" Kiku protested.

"Ok, ok! But instead of the name Keiko, could we name our child Cat?" Heracles asked, once again.

"Urgh...!"

GerIta: Would you like twins or triplets?

Feliciano was going for yet another scan, but this time Ludwig wasn't there. No, he didn't ditch Feliciano, in fact Feliciano wasn't even sure if Ludwig would do something like that, he was called away by Joachim Gauck, the German president, to do some work for him.

Feliciano was eight months pregnant, and he looked as though he was ready to explode! Now, he lay on the bed in the doctors waiting for something to happen, though as usual nothing much was.

"Well Mr. Vargas, everything seems to be alright, the babies seem to be fine!" Yes Feliciano was having twins, like his brother did. Maybe it was because him and Lovino were so close, they were even like twins. Maybe.

Feliciano sighed, "Anything interesting? I mean I'm nearly due, there has to be something interesting!". The doctor laughed, "What do you expect?". Then the doctor stopped for a minute and looked back over at the screen.

"Although, actually, I have found something interesting on this scan." She said catching Feliciano's attention. "What?" He asked. "Well if you look closely there are your twins, but if you look even closer you can see an extra baby!" The doctor said pointing to each thing on the screen.

"So your saying I'm having triplets?" Feliciano asked and a wave of worry washed past him. "Eh, Yeah! So well congratulations! You are having triplets!" She said.  
>"How didn't you notice that before?" He asked, putting his hand son his large stomach, he had to admit he was pretty big.<p>

"Well maybe this one's like it's dad and is a bit shy when it come to expressing itself. Hm, let's see the gender, you're already having two girls and this one's a... boy! Two girls and a boy!" The doctor said proudly.

Feliciano had, unlike the wave of worry a few minutes, a burst of joy inside of him. Triplets! Really, he was having triplets!?

"I have to call Doitsu!" The Italian smiled widely. "Wait, one more thing, these kids seem to be pretty over-due! I'd be careful if I were you!" The doctor added before leaving the room. Then the Italian frowned, but reached for his phone and called Ludwig.

"Veee~ Doitsu, Doitsu!" The Italian laughed but the German groaned. "Vhat Feli, I'm vorking!" The German complained. "Oh? It's about the babies!" Feliciano said feeling as though he was disturbing something.

"The babies? Is everything ok?" Ludwig asked becoming more aware of the situation. "Yeah they're all fine!" Feliciano laughed hoping that Ludwig would catch that he used all instead of both. "All? What do you mean all?" The German asked.

"Doitsu, We're having triplets, two girls and a boy!" The Italian finally blurted out. Ludwig's breath hitched. "R-really? T-t-triplets?" He said, struggling.

"Ludwig? Are you okay?" Feliciano asked. "Y-yeah I'm f-fine, It's just I'm excited! I'll have to tell Gilbert right away!" Ludwig said, though genuinely excited, he made it seem he wasn't. "And I'll tell Lovi! I can't wait! Look, I have to go I'll see you at home, bye!" Feliciano said before putting away his phone.

"Okay, b-bye!" Ludwig muttered as he put down his. "What's up mein brother?" The Prussian asked. "Oh, Feliciano's having triplets. First time and we're having triplets, urgh, can't wait!" Ludwig sighed. "Triplets? Oh, you got it bad! Ha, imagine my little brother holding three little babies. This will be fun!". "Oh, shut up Gilbert! Look tell Gauck that I'm going home! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok. See you!" Gilbert said and Ludwig was gone.

A while later Ludwig arrived back to the house him and Feliciano shared. When he went inside he found Feliciano sitting with a finished plate of pasta balanced on his stomach. "Feli?"

"Oh, Ludwig, you're home!" The Italian said and the plate nearly fell but he caught it just in time. Ludwig looked at the smaller man. He looked like he was about to pop, and him being so small it seemed that if he stood he would just topple over.

"Well, hey! Eh, triplets!? That's going to be a lot of work!" The German said trying to sound as interested as possible, even though he was. "Yeah I guess it's going to be a long, hard few years! Imagine trying to mind three toddlers running around the place!"

They both laughed and Ludwig sat down. "So other than that they're all fine?" The German asked.

"Yes all three are fine and healthy and so am I! Hey actually, Ludwig could I have some more pasta please?" The Italian asked and Ludwig got up and went into the kitchen without complaint.

As he was making the pasta, he found something quite strange was happening. Feliciano was actually quiet for once. Curious, Ludwig walked from the kitchen and quietly into the sitting room. "F-Feliciano?"

"L-Ludwig! I-I think i-it's t-time!"

"W-What?"

**To be continued...**

**Ok, so I went back to school this week after two weeks off. Well then again I can't complain, I do have this Monday off! Anyway, It's Friday and I'm bloody tired! Sorry this came out so late but I have exams coming up and I have to study like mad!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review,****  
><strong>

**Loveless4life!**


	11. Chapter 11: Awake!

_**Warnings: Rape scene!**_

_**LietPol and USUK:**_

Feliks had only five months left until the baby arrived. It had been a long and hard three weeks, all countries except Arthur, Alfred and Lukas had gone home. Lukas had sent Mathias home saying it was for the girl's sake, and that the situation wasn't something that Mathias should be involved in. Mathias agreed and went home more than a week ago.

Alfred on the other hand, stayed with Arthur saying that if anything happen their baby he'd have to be there. Arthur just went along with it.

It had been a while since Toris had last slept, and Arthur and Lukas were getting extremely worried about him. At the moment Lukas was trying to get him to eat, saying that he'd make him Lithuanian food if he wanted, though Lukas had clearly no idea how to make any Lithuanian foods, he didn't even know any!

After a while Lukas decided to leave him, going outside to Arthur who sat directly beside the room. Something didn't feel right and both the Brit and the Norwegian could feel it. "Could it be he's entering his second stage?" The Norwegian suggested.

"Maybe, but I thought he entered that about a week ago, I mean he's showing the signs of the second stage." Arthur replied sipping some tea that Alfred had got him a few minutes ago before heading off to McDonalds.

"Yeah, with the constant gasps off pain and the occasional blood dripping from his mouth. He must be going through some bad dreams!"Lukas sighed sitting down beside Arthur. "Well, he did get raped and beaten for about six years, so I guess that's all there is to it!" Arthur said and Lukas nodded.

Then the door of the room Feliks was in opened, and Toris stumbled out yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Hey you want to go to McDonalds with Alfred? He's leaving now." Arthur asked, not sure if Toris was actually listening or not. "Toris?"

As Arthur said his name the man stumbled forward, and without warning, fell straight onto the ground...

* * *

><p>Alfred walked through the Waterfordian city, slowly looking around at the shops that were there. The city was much different than New York. There was no skyscrapers or massive shopping centres, just two-story buildings with not that many selection of shops. He looked around in a few baby shops, just to see what he needed to buy, but of course he would wait till he got home until he actually would buy anything.<p>

As he walked up to McDonalds, a voice called his name and he turned seeing his brother-in-law, Patrick and sister-in-law Ayva running towards him. They were twins, Patrick was the Republic of Ireland and Ayva was Northern Ireland, even though they had loads of fights they were still the closet out of the British family (well, Ireland's not in Britain but still!).

"Hey, Alfred!" Patrick said as he caught up to him. "Hey Patrick, and Ayva!" Alfred helloed. He looked the out of breath Irishman up and down, "Patrick, you'll damage the baby if you keep running around like that!".

Patrick laughed, "No worries, this baby's made of steel nothin' could break it!". His sister laughed too and Alfred noticed she held Patrick's hand tightly. "So, where's Allistor?" Alfred asked noticing his brother-in-law's absence.

"Oh, Alli? He went back to Scotland for a few weeks, he'll be coming back in a few days!" Patrick beamed putting his plait over his shoulder. Patrick always had his bright ginger hair tied back in a plait, Alfred had only ever seen the man's hair down once, and it was way longer then any of the girls!

"Oh right, hey you wanna come get McDonalds with me?" Alfred asked. "Yeah! Thanks! You comin' to Ayva?" Patrick said smiling at his sister. "Uh, eh, y-yeah!" She smiled back, her ginger curls bouncing.

"Come on then!" Alfred said and they all went inside.

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?" Arthur asked as he walked beside the doctor which was heading to the room Toris was in. "Yes, he's fine. He just needed a good night's sleep! He was exhausted!" She explained.<p>

It was a few hours after Toris had fainted. Arthur said he would stay with him and that Lukas should stay would Feliks, so that's what they did. Arthur was now sitting in the room with Toris who was waking up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked fixing his pillow for him. "Uh, yeah, god my head!" Toris laughed slightly remembering the incident. "I'm sorry Arthur! I was such a bother! I should have at least taken a nap." He said taking Arthur's hand.  
>"No, you shouldn't be sorry, it's no problem, look what you're going through is hard, I understand that, but you have to sleep!" Arthur said.<p>

Toris groaned lying back down. His head pained like hell. "I know, but I found that I can't fall asleep without Feliks by my side, I guess I haven't gotten used to him not being there talking to me!" Toris said. Arthur could see he was about to cry and so he told him to stop. "Look, just don't think about it try and get some more sleep, you'll feel much better in the morning." Arthur said before standing.

"Ok, night Arthur." Toris said closing his eyes. "Night, Toris!" Arthur said before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>It was painful, more painful than anything he had ever experienced before. Two men thrust into him, another held back his hands and another put a towel into his mouth so he couldn't scream. The last one watched. Watched with a evil look in his eye. How could they be enjoying this? How could this possible fun to them?<em>

_Feliks shut his eyes, he wouldn't dare open them. It was horrible. He wanted, no, he needed Toris. "Nnh! Ah!" The young man groaned, though the towel in his mouth made it hard to breath. He could feel something drip down his leg, was it blood? _

_Suddenly one of the man slapped him across the face. "Open your eyes!" He shouted and Feliks flinched. He opened them slowly and looked only at the ceiling, nothing else._  
><em>"Hey Bruno, take out the towel, I vant to hear him scream!" One of the men ordered and the towel was taken out of his mouth.<em>

_"Ah! Ah! P-please stop! P-please!" Feliks groaned not even recognizing his own voice._  
><em>The men laughed, "Now, but you're enjoying it, no?".<em>  
><em>"P-please, just s-stop" Feliks said again.<em>

_"He didn't deny it!" Said one of the men. "We got ourselves a little whore!"_

_A whore? How dare they call him a whore! Feliks struggled once more though after a minute gave up. He whole body was numb, his mind blank, he was dead. After what seemed like an eternity Feliks was left alone, bruised and bleeding, it was horrible, frightening. _

_"Feliks...!" A voice called out. Were they coming back? He huddled up into a ball and started crying. "...Feliks... wake up...!" It called out once more..._

Lukas watched as Feliks tossed and turned crying out things like 'no' and 'please stop'. Lukas looked closely as he notice tires rolling down Feliks's face. He had a moment of thought thinking, how is it possible that he can cry but he can't wake?

Lukas watched Feliks for a while more before slipping out for some tea. He was walking back when he heard noises coming from Feliks' room. He rushed inside. When he entered it was pitch black, all he could see was two illuminated green eyes meeting his. He dropped his cup and fell back.

"F-F-Feliks! You're awake! H-how?" He stammered. Feliks looked at him with soulless eyes . Lukas was shaking and he hadn't realised it but he was actually reaching for his phone. He grabbed it and dialled Arthur's number before putting it to his ear.

"What is it Lukas? Is everything okay?" Arthur asked. "H-he's a-awake! Feliks is awake!" Lukas again stammered his eyes fixed on Feliks's. "W-what? How? It has barely been two months!" Arthur said utterly confused.

"I don't know! But, it's not like Feliks, he's like a zombie, he's so emotionless, so dead!" Lukas told Arthur who paused for a minute. "Lukas this is bad! If we can't get him back to sleep now, he'll..." Arthur paused again.

"He'll what?" Lukas asked worried. "If we don't get him to sleep... he's going to lose memory of everything and believe me when I say everything I mean everything! There's a possibility he'll forget he was a nation, not to mention he'll forget about the baby and Toris and all his memories. In other words if we don't get him to sleep... well, there will be no baby!" Arthur explained.

"N-no baby!?" Lukas said. "How much time do we have?".

"If he only woke up now then we have about 24 hours. But, it's going to take a lot of work to get him back to sleep... he could die..." Arthur said. "D-die? How?" Lukas asked.

"If you try and put someone into a time reverse forcefully it can damage their brain, not to mention it would be extremely painful!" Arthur said. Arthur now walked through the corridors, trying to get there as fast as possible.

"So... what you're saying is that it would be better if we left him a-awake?" Lukas said sadly, knowing it would risk the baby's life.

"Yes Lukas, we might have to keep him awake... It's the only thing we can do...!"

...

**Okay, so I had writer's block writing this, so I hope it's okay! Back to school tomorrow, I'm dying! Lol, if you have any ideas or pairings please tell me!**

**Also, I have a picture up on deviantart about what Ireland would look like. Just look up StarWarsfan4 and go into it! **

**Next Chapter: Rochu**

**Thank you for reading and please review, **

**Loveless4life!**


	12. Chapter 12: Brother's coming to stay!

_**RoChu:**_

It was three weeks later and Ivan had literally watched the door every hour of every day since the call with Yong-Soo. Yao had wonder what he could possibly be up to. It wasn't like Ivan. He seemed to be waiting for someone, Yao thought.

Alas the day finally came when there was a knock on the door. It was two in the morning, and Yao just happened to be up vomiting as usual at that time. When he heard the knock first he thought he was hearing things but then two more knocks and he knew that there was someone there. He walked down to the sitting room without waking Ivan and opened the door.

"Yong- Soo?" Yao said before rubbing his eyes just in case he was seeing things.  
>"Aniki! Anyong haseyo!" Yong- Soo smiled, waving at his brother.<br>"Wait, why are you here, aru?" Yao asked.  
>"Oh, yeah! Ivan invited me over!" Yong-Soo laughed. "He said we needed to talk about what happened on that day we had-".<p>

"Yes I get it, aru!" Interrupted Yao. "But, why wouldn't tell me?".

Yong-Soo shrugged his shoulders before letting himself in to his brother's house. He jumped onto the couch as Yao closed the door. "Excuse me, don't get to comfortable, I'll be kicking you out soon, aru!" Yao explained sitting beside his brother.

Yong-Soo laughed, slyly putting his arm around Yao's shoulders. Yao just sighed looking away into the kitchen. "Oh, come on! I can't be that bad, I mean I bet you really do love me!" Yong- Soo grinned leaning a bit closer to Yao.

"You're not that bad, but you just... are to in love with me, aru!" Yao stated but Yong-Soo ignored him. Yong-Soo moved extremely close then and began to nibble and lick at Yao's ear.  
>"Y-Yong-Soo!" The Chinese man moaned. "Please stop, aru! Ivan is upstairs!".<p>

"Oh, so If he wasn't you'd do it with me again?" The Korean purred. Somehow Yao found the strength and pushed the younger nation off him. Yong-Soo landed with a huff onto the ground. When he got up he was rubbing his back, which made Yao feel a little bad for what he did.

"Gods Yao! It's easy to upset you!" The Korean said before sitting back beside him. The sound of doors opening upstairs indicated that Ivan was awake. The Korean quickly separated himself from his brother once again before the sound of the Russian coming down the stairs could be heard.

"Yao. Are you o-" Ivan stopped when he saw the Korean. "Yong- Soo...?"  
>Yong-Soo waved, "Hello Ivan! You told me to come so I did!". Yao looked over at Ivan with a very angry look. The Russian laughed nervously, "Da, but not so soon and early in the morning!".<p>

Ivan, by then, had reached the end of the stairs and was walking less than slowly over to the couch. "Yes well I just thought I can't wait to see you and what would be the point of staying in a hotel when I have my two brothers living here!?" Yong- Soo smiled as if he hadn't just attacked his brother, clumsily playing with his hair.

Yao just sighed looking back at Ivan who had just sat down across from them. "Well you're welcome to stay!" Ivan smiled. "Thanks!" The Korean replied.

A while later Yao had shown Yong-Soo his room before going back to bed himself. Why was that idiot here? Why did Ivan invite him? All these thoughts were floating around Yao's mind, which made it incredibly hard for him to rest.

The next morning Yao, having thought it was all a nightmare, was quickly brought back to reality when he realised that in fact his brother was still there. He lay on the couch, curled up it a little ball. His stomach wouldn't stop paining him. This baby must really not like him, he thought taking a deep breath as a wave of nausea passed over him.

The make matters worse Yong- Soo had come in and began to talk non-stop about absolute nonsense that Yao had no intention of listening to. He was so sick!

Ivan watched his husband from afar because to be honest with himself he was scared. Scared that Yao might kill him for inviting Yong-Soo over and saying he could stay and on top of that kept lying saying there was no one coming. Yao was going to murder him!

He took his chance and went over to sit beside his sick husband who had been tossing and turning all night. "So, Yong-Soo, will we talk about what happened, da?" The Russian asked and Yao immediately sat up. "What happened when, aru? Ivan! You invited him over so he'd tell you, didn't you, aru?" Yao said with a frown.

"Da! But I need to know! The curiosity is killing me!" Ivan complained. Yao sighed, muttering 'pervert' under his breath. Yong- Soo looked over at Yao. "Do you want to tell him?" He asked. "Fine, aru. I mean you've come all the way to tell him, so, let's tell him!" Yao said taking another deep breath...

...

_He had lost everything. Everything was gone. Everything was torn apart. He stumbled through the ruins of his cities. The cities that were once so brightly coloured, but now...now they were filled with nothing but darkness._

_Every step he seemed to become weaker and lose more blood. How could his brother have done that to him? His own brother that he thought he raised so well. He fell into the door of his house where his younger brother couldn't do anything but stare. _

_"Y-Yao!" He ran over to his brother who had just collapsed into the door. "W-what happened?" He asked tears rolling down his face. "I-it was K-Kiku, h-he stabbed me!" The Chinese man stammered because of the pain. The both man and teen were now crying and Yao held tighter onto Yong-Soo's robe. _

_"Come on let's take this off you." Yong-Soo said before helping Yao out of his bloody robe. He lay the man down on his stomach, wanting to inspect his wound. A deep gash. It would probably leave a scar. Yong-Soo ran over to the cupboard and ran back over with bandages. After covering his back he noticed that it had began to rain heavily._

_Yao was lay onto his back then and Yong-Soo couldn't help but stare at the topless man under him. _

_"Hey Yao," Yong-Soo said trailing his finger down Yao's chest and watched as the man moaned under him. "If we did it now... well, would you mind?"_

_Yao looked kind of confused which made him look cuter. Then lightning struck and the light brightened up Yao's face in the dark. Yong-Soo could see tears rolling down his face. It upset him so much to see Yao like this. Why would Kiku hurt his own brother? What good came out of it?_

_"Yong-Soo," Yao mumbled. "T-touch me...". Yong-Soo's eyes widened. "Please Yong-Soo, I need you. Want you to t-touch me...!"_

_..._

"So, it was Yao who wanted it, da?" Ivan asked directing the question at Yao. Yao was blushing like mad. At least he didn't describe exactly what happened! "Well yes, aru. But I was in need of some love... after all I was just stabbed, aru!" Yao tried to explain, but Ivan kept giving him a stare.

"Quit Staring at me! You where the one who wanted to know, aru!" The Chinese man was about to lose his temper. "I just thought that maybe Yong-Soo raped you or something!" The Russian shouted back. "Hey!" The Korean whimpered.

"No! Why would you think that!?" Yao screamed. "Well... I don't know!" Ivan said before calming himself down. "Ugh!" The Chinese man sighed. "M-Maybe I should g-go!" Yong- Soo said before trying to stand. "You! Sit down, we're not finished!" Yao shouted and he obeyed his brother.

"Look, okay maybe I didn't want to know the truth but I'm still glad you told me!" Ivan smiled dragging his husband into his embrace.

"Well actually, there's one more thing!" Yong-Soo said and both other nations looked up in confusion.

"What is it, aru?" Yao asked. "Eh, well remember after we did it..."

"Yes?"

"Well, You were snuggled up to me and you said 'Yong-Soo I love you and no matter what I always will...'" The Korean said nervously.

"What!?"

**Sorry this came out so late but I had no ideas! Oh, the irony! Anyway Hope you liked!**

**Next chapter: UsUk and LietPol!**

**Hope you have enjoyed the story so far, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep reviewing, **

**loveless4life! **


	13. Chapter 13: Do you remember?

_**LietPol and UsUk:**_

What was his name again? He wasn't sure anymore. Why was he here? He didn't know. And who were these people staring at him?  
>"Eh, excuse me, you are, like totally, creeping me out!" He smiled.<p>

"Feliks?" Lukas screamed slightly falling back with a small gasp. "You... You can talk!?"

"Well yeah! I have since I was, like, born!" The Polish nation laughed at the Norwegian's stupidity. "Oh yeah, like, thanks for reminding me that my name is Feliks, I knew it began with an F or something like that!"

Arthur laughed standing and putting his tea onto a table that was beside him. "Yes it's Feliks. We should write it on your forehead so you'll remember. Anyway, do you remember what your fiancé's name is?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget Toris!" Feliks smiled beginning to kick his legs.

"Good. Do you remember that you're pregnant?" Arthur asked, looking longingly out the window.

"Yeah! How could I forget that!" He said more seriously. "And I'm getting married in a few months!"

"Well maybe..." Lukas muttered. "... Hey, this question will really test him!"

Lukas turned to the Pole. "What were you and Toris going to name your children?"

Feliks was silent for a few minutes. It was as if he had gone back to his lifeless self. Lukas and Arthur watched him. After about five minutes he looked back up at both Nations, to both their surprise he started to smile again.

"That's, like totally, easy! If it was a boy Tomek and a girl Lilija!" Feliks said with a slight giggle afterwards.

"How can he remember these things and he's struggling to remember his own name!?" Lukas asked as he fell back onto his chair heaving yet another long sigh. "It just dosen't match up!"

"Hm. Maybe It starts with simple things first and then works up to the more serious! This could buy us more time but could also be dangerous!" Arthur said walking back and forth between the window and his chair.

"Ugh guys! You are like totally boring me out here!" They heard the Pole's shoes hit of the ground indicating he had hopped of the hospital bed he was on. They both turned around.

"Get back into bed Feliks!" Arthur said but the Pole didn't listen and looked at the Brit with sad eyes. "But why can't I go outside?"

"Because you're sick!" Lukas shouted making both turn their heads. "Lukas?"

"Look, I don't care how sore it is we have to put him back asleep! He's just not the same, something's not right!" The Norwegian complained. "We have to get him back to sleep!"

"I agree but... It could kill him." Arthur explained.

"I don't care!" Lukas shouted.

Lukas slammed his hand off the coffee table, causing the glass to smash, cutting most of his hand. "Shit!" Lukas screamed, falling to the ground clutching his hand.

"Lukas!?" Arthur gasped kneeling beside him. "Here let me see!"

"No! Go away from me!" Lukas screamed slapping Arthur's hand out of the way making Arthur fall back in shock. "Lukas?"

"The pain! Why does it hurt? What am I saying? Why are you doing this?" Lukas cried. "L-Lukas what's wrong?" Arthur asked crawling over to the Norwegian.

"No! Stay away from me! Y-you monster! What am I saying?"

As this was happening Feliks watched with a grin. "Didn't you know that a time reverse was contagious?" He laughed as the two other nations looked up in shock.

"W-what?" Arthur gasped holding up Lukas as he shook back and forwards. "Yeah! I thought you, like, knew, no?"

"No!" Arthur screamed. "Well that's, like totally your loss then!"

"Feliks, what's happened you?" Arthur asked standing up and walking over to the smaller man. "What do you mean!? I'm, like totally, the same!"

"Hm, yeah, of course. Hey Feliks, would you like to go back to sleep?" Arthur asked putting his hand through the Pole's blonde hair. "Eh, not really I mean I've been sleep for, like, ever!" Feliks said with a put on sigh.

Arthur leaned closer to Feliks, tracing his hand down his back.

"Eh, excuse me, what are you doing?" Feliks said shifting uncomfortably as Arthur held him around the waist.  
>"Making you fall asleep." Arthur whispered in Feliks's ear.<p>

"Well that's not going to-" Feliks started to speak but suddenly collapsed into Arthur's arms. "Well I just have!" Arthur smiled.

Feliks' head fell back indicating that he was lifeless once again with no sign of him waking. As Lukas watched him he was confused because he didn't look like he was in pain, neither did he look anyway in discomfort, he was so peaceful.

"Eh, that didn't look sore, was it?" Lukas asked, still holding his injured hand.

"Well this part usually isn't but later on once he's aware he's back in the time reverse he'll be in pain. For now, he's just asleep." Arthur had put him back into the hospital bed and put the blanket back over him. He looked like Feliks again, Lukas didn't know why, but when he was calm he just looked like himself!

"Oh, that's good I guess." Lukas said before laughing. "For a minute there I thought you were seducing him or something!"

Arthur laughed with him, "No! I just had to came him down!"

The two laughed some more before Arthur remembered that Lukas hand was still cut and went to get a doctor.

* * *

><p>"That's a deep cut you got there. Does it hurt?" A nurse asked Lukas as he wrapped a bandage around Lukas's hand. "Eh, n-no!" Lukas blushed.<p>

"Are you sure, because it looks really sore!" The nurse ask as he trailed his fingers down Lukas's other arm, making him blush ferociously. "Y-Yep!"

"Haha! I'm only messing with you!" The man laughed in a heavy accent that Lukas wasn't sure of. "I'm Adrian! What's your name?"

"Eh Lukas." Lukas said looking away. "Ah you sound like you're from one of the Nordic countries. Where you from?" Adrian asked cutting the bandage as he was finished.

"Norway. And you?" Lukas asked. "Denmark."

Lukas sighed. What was with him and the Danes?

"You married Lukas?" Adrian asked, Lukas could hear the accent coming through once more. "Yeah to a Dane actually, I have twin girls too and another on the way!"

"You have three kids? You look so young!" Adrian gasped. "Thanks, but I'm older than you would expect!" Lukas laughed.

"Don't tell I was trying to flirt with some perverted old man! Because that would be awkward!" Adrian laughed. "No, not that old!" Lukas smiled, well in actual fact he was very, very old!

"Ok, good!" Adrian smiled. "So what your girls names?"

"Karolina and Emilia." Lukas said and the two of his little girls came into his mind. At least they weren't here, it would've been terribly stressful for them.

"Nice names, my big sister's name is Karolina, she's really shy!" He laughed. "So is our Karol!" Lukas laughed.

"You know what Lukas, I think I'm falling for you!" Adrian said putting his hands onto Lukas's face. Lukas blushed. "B-but I'm married!"

"So, It could be our secret!" Adrian said bring Lukas face closer to his. "Our little secret...!"

"Lukas!" They were interrupted by Arthur who had just swung open the door. "Oh, am I disturbing something?" Arthur blushed.

"Eh, N-no!" Lukas said before pushing Adrian away. "Nothing!"

* * *

><p>"O-ok? Well, I have something I need to explain to you!" Arthur said and Lukas stood up and brushed himself down. "Ok, what is it?"<p>

"Well, I've discovered that the time reverse isn't contagious but the person who had it can control who can get it. In other words Feliks gave you some of his, that's why you went a bit crazy and nearly broke your hand!" Arthur said sipping some tea that he had just got himself.

"Oh, so I'm not going to go through what he did, it was just one off?" Lukas asked and Arthur nodded. "Exactly!"

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two before Arthur finally said what they were both thinking, "So... what's up with you and that nurse?"

...

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was a bit all over the place, and late (I'm so sorry!). I figured that the storyline is going nowhere, so I'm going to speed it up a bit. Feliks's birth scene will come up soon. <strong>

**So, does everyone like Adrian? If you do I'll write more of him, I mean who dosen't love a love triangle in Yaoi? I might also give DenNor their own chapters, because let's face it, Norge has become a main character!**

**Sorry that this chapter had none of the semes, I mean uke Power!**

**Next chapter: RoChu! (Lol, thing are getting spicy in that house!)**

**Please review and thanks for reading,**

** Loveless4Life!**


	14. Chapter 14: Just a kiss!

_**RoChu:**_

"Are you okay?"  
>It was the morning after Yao and Yong-Soo had told the story to Ivan and neither Russian or Chinese nation dared to talk to each other. Yao had had an unusual dose of morning sickness and Yong-Soo had been doing his best to comfort him as Yao's husband had gone off drinking, again!<p>

"I'm not sure what's making me so sick, aru. The baby... or the fact I said I loved you!" Yao said throwing his long hair over his shoulder. Yong-Soo laughed, though he knew his older brother had meant it.

"Why do you think I'm so bad?" The Korean asked helping Yao into the sitting room. "I mean, why it so bad for you to love me?"

"It's not that you bad or that I don't love you, It's just your my brother!" Yao said sipping his tea that he drank to sooth his stomach. "I do like you, Yong-Soo, aru."

"Thanks, at least I'm sure you're okay with me!" Yong-Soo smiled.  
>Yao laughed, "You make me seem so bad, aru!" There was a pause and then Yao became more serious, "Am I really bad, aru?"<p>

"No! No way! You're the best brother any could ask for!" Yong-Soo smiled lovingly, dragging his saddened brother into a hug. "Yong-Soo!"

As they hugged, Yong-Soo's thought that he wouldn't do anything to his brother, it was nice the way they were now. "Oh Yao." Yong-Soo muttered taking in the smell of the Chinese nation.

Yao watched Yong-Soo carefully. He wasn't doing anything... perverted? Yao wondered, looking down at the youngster who was holding onto him tighter than the day they had meet.  
>"Yong-Soo, are you-" Yao started but his brother put a finger to his lips which cut him off.<p>

"Shhhh!" The Korean hushed. "Enjoy the moment!"

Yao blushed as the Korean hugged into him even tighter. Yao couldn't help but think it was nice. Just a peaceful, quite brother to brother moment. Yao actually was a bit disappointed when Yong-Soo finally let him go.

"Yong-Soo, are you okay, aru?" Yao asked because his brother wouldn't look him in the eyes.  
>"I'm fine, it's just I can't help but love you a whole more right now!" He replied.<p>

Yao smiled, putting his hand through Yong-Soo's hair. "I'm kind of feeling that to, aru!" Yao said before leaning over and giving his blushing brother a small and quick kiss on the cheek. "Yao!"

Yao giggled, in a way sort of like a little girl would when she'd known she had done something wrong, and quickly hopped of the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Yong-Soo followed, extremely confused about the Chinese nation's actions.

"Don't get your hopes up," Yao said boiling the kettle once more. "It was only a brotherly kiss, aru!"

"Why would you do that if you know I'm in love with you?" Yong-Soo asked, heaving a sigh and throwing himself onto a dining chair. "You play dirty!"

"Hm? I was just messing. Gods, if you're that upset then I'm sorry!" Yao said, hopping up onto the counter. He began to kick his legs and Yong-Soo watched him. He was acting like a little girl. Was this a side effect of his pregnancy? No. What man starts acting like a five-year-old girl when he's pregnant?

Unless, Yong-Soo thought, he was in love him. Maybe the great China had finally surrendered to Korea! By the way Yao was acting, it was like as if he was trying to hide something. Maybe Yao was in love with him but just couldn't say it. That would explained the kiss!

Yao had noticed Yong-Soo staring at him and was now pretty uncomfortable.

"Yong-Soo, why are you staring at me, aru?" He asked hopping off the counter as the kettle had boiled.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just lost in your beautiful eyes!" Yong-Soo smiled as he got up of the chair.

"Ok?" Yao turned, before reaching up for a cup which was up on a high shelf that he couldn't really reach. He went up onto his tippy-toes and reached up for the white mug.

"Yao! Look out!" Yong-Soo shouted noticing that the mug was about to fall.

"Ah!" Yao screamed, shutting his eyes tightly.

* * *

><p>"Gods Yao, are you ok?" Yao opened his eyes slowly. He was safe. He looked up. Yong-Soo was holding him so tight it almost hurt. When he looked down at the ground he noticed that the mug he was reaching for had smashed, and was now in a million pieces. Pity, he thought, it was one of his favourite mugs.<p>

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, aru!" Yao said holding onto his brother's robes.

"Eh? Your hand! It's bleeding!" Yong-Soo screamed lifting up Yao's hand to have a full inspection. "Here, let me get a bandage!" He said before running off into the storage room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Yao had bent down and began to pick up some of the broken glass. Yong-Soo came in with the bandages in his hands, immediately dropping them when he saw what Yao was doing.

"Yao stop, you'll hurt yourself again!" Yong-Soo said running over to the Chinese nation and just as he said it Yao cut his finger with a piece of the glass.

"Ow!" He muttered, taking his hand away and dropping the piece.  
>"I told you! Here let me clean it for you!" Yong-Soo took Yao's hand and brought him up to the sink. He ran the cold water and put Yao's hand under it.<p>

"That stings!" Yao complained turning away as seeing his own blood made him gag a little. They were in an awkward position. Well for Yao it was awkward, for Yong-Soo, obviously, he was quite enjoying it. Yao was in front of him, and only now had Yong-Soo noticed how tall he actually was and how small the Chinese man was. Yong-Soo's arms were around Yao's waist, his hands holding Yao's as he put them under the water. Yao was blushing bright red and Yong-Soo had to admit, he was too.

Everything was quite except for the tap running and Yao's occasional, 'It hurts' or 'hurry up, it's cold'. Yong-Soo didn't intend on stopping because, in fact, he just loved the position they were in.

After a while, Yao swore he heard a knock on the front door and turned his head.  
>"Come in!" He called out but there was no reply.<p>

"It was probably your imagination!" Yong-Soo said. "Here I'll help you dry your hands."

After Yong-Soo had finished drying Yao's hands and covering it with a bandage he began to clean up the glass. Yao on the other hand, settled down and began to watch a Russian soap opera on the T.V.

Suddenly the door was burst open distracting both men from what they were doing.

"Who knocked you up? I'll kill 'em!" A young boy stood in the doorway, he had long black hair, which was tied back into a long plait and he had a very angry look on his face.

"North?" Yong-Soo looked up, knowing who it was, and it was indeed his older twin brother, Hyung-Soo.  
>"Ah South! I thought it might've been you!"<br>"Wait what? I'm not the father!"  
>"Don't try and deny it, South! We all now it's you!"<p>

Hyung-Soo had made his way into the house and had past Yao and went straight to the kitchen where Yong-Soo was trembling with the fear as his angry brother came towards him.

"Hyung-Soo! Stop intimidating Yong-Soo, we are here to find out the father of Yao's child!" Another voice was added into the household as there sister Lien, also known as Vietnam, appeared in the doorway. "But South is the father!"

"No he's not Hyung-Soo, aru! Now sit down, aru!" Yao called from inside the sitting room and the North Korean nation obeyed and came out pouting. "Why are you here and how many of you came?"

Lien came in and also sat down. "Well there's me and North, and Jia Long, and Kasem, oh, and Mei!" As she said this the other three came in. "We all want to know who the father is!"

"I tried to tell them it was Ivan but they wouldn't listen!" Mei complained. "They're all convinced it's Yong-Soo!"

"I wish!" Yong-Soo muttered under his breath as he came into the living room where (nearly) his whole family were gathered.

"It's Ivan. Remember we're married, and you were all at the wedding, aru!" Yao explained to all his younger siblings. "Oh yeah!" They all said in unison.

Yao looked around him. They were all there: Both the Koreans, Taiwan, Hong-Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, himself (China). All they were missing was... Kiku.

Yao sighed, "Now you know, aru. You can go home now, aru!"

"Oh come on, big brother! We came all this way, please let us stay!" Mei said leaning against him.

"No! What would Ivan think, aru? You know this is his house, aru!" Yao protested but Mei was looking at him with the puppy eyes.  
>"Pretty please! Well be really good! You won't even know we're here! So you and Ivan can have sex whenever you like, we won't get in the way!" Mei pleaded.<p>

Yao blushed and Yong-Soo tensed at the mention of Ivan and Yao. "Mei! Don't embarrass big brother like that!" Kasem, or Thailand, laughed.

"Sorry," Mei laughed, "So... can we, please?" She smiled.

"Fine, but only for a night or two, no more!" Yao said gaining a hug from his little sister. "Thank you!"

Yong-Soo frowned. Yet another thing that would separate him from his beloved.

Everyone's head turned when they heard the sound of a can drop. It was Ivan.

"Oh, Holy God!"

**I loved this chapter and I don't know why! It was so fun to write all the siblings! I just love them. Please tell me if there is any one of them I left out, and yes I know Japan isn't there.  
>I'm so glad people like the RoChu chapters , at first I didn't think anyone did, but now I'm so happy!<strong>

**Next chapter is requests and apart from GerIta (because I'm defiantly doing that), if there any you want just ask!**

**Next chapter: Requests.**

**Thank you for reading and please review, **

** Loveless4life!**


	15. Chapter 15: GerIta and AusSwiss!

_**GerIta: Hanna!**_

_"L-Ludwig! I-I think i-it's t-time!"_

_"W-What?"_

Ludwig had put Feliciano in his helicopter and was now rushing to hospital. Feliciano was in a lot of pain. His winch men were looking after him in the back as he drove.

"D-Doitsu!" Feliciano called out before shutting his eyes tightly because of the pain. He bit his lip, drawing blood, which dripped down his chin and onto his white turtle neck. 

"Ve are nearly there Feli! I promise!" Ludwig said, cursing the helicopter because it wasn't fast enough. Feliciano held one of the winch men's hands tightly, listening as he said something in German to the German nation in the front.

"I see," The German muttered, "Take off his pants, and Adolf, you come in here and fly the helicopter."

"Yes, sir!" The man with Feliciano said and walked over to the cockpit.

"He's close sir!" Adolf said as Ludwig past him. "Ok. Thank you Adolf."

Ludwig ran over to his husband, who he couldn't say looked very well.  
>"H-Help me! I-It hurts, r-really bad, D-Doitsu!" The Italian cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. <p>

"I know, but you just 'ave to bare with it for just a little bit longer. Okay?" The German said trying to calm the Italian nation. "Now, I need you to do what I say, yes?"

The Italian nodded, because he found it way to painful to talk and plus he was trying his best to balance out his breathing.  
>"Okay. You need to take off everything. Don't worry I have a blanket for you!" Ludwig laughed and so did Feliciano.<p>

Feliciano obeyed and took off everything with the help of Ludwig.  
>"Okay, next, I want you to take deep breaths, okay?" Ludwig said and Feliciano caught his hand and squeezed it tightly, breathing in and out heavily.<p>

Another one of Ludwig's winchmen, Hans, came over and sat beside Feliciano catching his other hand.  
>"Ich habe diese, Sir! (I have this, Sir!)" Hans said in a thick German accent. "Danke." Ludwig replied, watching as his husband shut his eyes once more tightly.<p>

"In, und out. In, und out!" Hans told Feliciano and Feliciano did just that.

"Ok, ok. Just a few more times. Okay Feli?" Ludwig asked looking over at Hans then down at Feliciano. "Uh huh!" Feliciano groaned.

After another half an hour of pure pain for the Italian, their first child was born. The helicopter was filled with cries as the baby came into the world. Hans took the baby and had it wiped carefully and wrapped in blankets. It was the first girl.

Feliciano, after a couple of minutes, began again to groan and shift uncomfortably. Luckily, by then they were nearly at the hospital, so Feliciano's next child would probably be born there.

Hans held the baby girl close to him, watching as Feliciano began to scream out in pain once more. He was confused.  
>"Twins?" He asked his boss.<br>"No," Ludwig replied, "Triplets!"

Hans gasped. "Triplets?" He said looking down at the now sleeping girl. She had little strands off blonde hair, like he father, Hans thought bouncing her up and down gently.

"Sir we're here!" Adolf said looking out of the cockpit.  
>"Thank you again Adolf. Hans you come with me!" Ludwig said before taking Feliciano up into his arms bridal style.<p>

Ludwig hopped down from the helicopter where he met Helsa, Feliciano's faithful doctor. Hans followed, and gave the baby over to a nurse who waited on the platform. They rushed inside and Feliciano was laid down on a bed.

For a while Ludwig wasn't allowed to go inside so him and Hans waited outside.

"Do you have any kids, Hans?" Ludwig asked tapping his foot off the ground impatiently.  
>"Yeah, two boys," Hans replied. "Christopher, Michael, oh and Hanna."<p>

"That's three... and isn't Hanna a girl's name?!" Ludwig said looking at Hans with a confused look.

"Oh, sorry!" Hans smiled noticing his mistake.

There was a long silence, before Hans began again to speak, "You see, we had a two year old daughter name Hanna. She was so pretty. She had the biggest blue eyes I had ever seen and short blonde hair, which was the most perfect shade of blond! A real German she was!"

Ludwig smiled, "She sounds beautiful."

"Oh she was. My little girl!" Hans laughed remembering his little child, her smile and laugh still fresh in his mind.

"If you don't mind me asking... What happened?" Ludwig asked, though wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Well, no I don't mind actually. It was a warm summer morning und we were going to the beach. Hanna was a very sick little girl, so it was the first time in a while she had gotten to go to the beach with her older brother. We were in the car, all of us, und we were just there when I pulled over and said that I was going to get ice-cream. Hanna came with me, of course, you know how excited little kids get over those things!" Hans paused and took a deep breath.

"We had gotten the ice-cream, und were going back to the car when I met a friend of mine and stopped to talk. I held Hanna's hand that whole time as there was a busy road beside us. She was complaining saying how her ice-cream was dripping und that she was going to go over her mommy. Of course I wasn't paying attention und... und she ran. I turned around und screamed because there was a car coming but she didn't see it and she... she was knocked over. She was killed right in front of my eyes und it was all my fault, because I wasn't paying attention to her when I should've been."

Ludwig gasped, noticing that tears were rolling down the other man's face.

"It wasn't your fault." Ludwig said, as Hans heaved a sigh.

"Ugh, I can remember her little body in the small white coffin. She was dressed in her favourite pink and white dress, with pink flowers in her hair. She was gorgeous!" Hans smiled lovingly as he fiddled with the helmet on his lap.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up." Ludwig said patting the man's back.

"No, I'm glad I could share my sorrows with someone!" Hans laughed.

Then Helsa came out off the room that Feliciano was in, holding one of the babies.  
>"Here's your first and only little boy!" She smiled, handing over the little baby to Ludwig. <p>

He had little brown curls, and tanned skin, actually he looked a lot like Rome, Ludwig thought and shivered slightly recalling there last meeting.

"Is he done?" Ludwig asked Helsa taking his attention off his newborn son, though not able to look away from him. "Yeah, you can go in now."

Ludwig smiled and nodded at the doctor before walking to the door. Before he went in he turned back, "Hans, you vant to come in?"

"Eh, really? Ok!" Hans said excitedly. He had always loved newborn babies. So cute and small until they get to the age of 5 and then it's nothing but complaining!

Hans walked in behind Ludwig. It was awkward when it wasn't your child but it was still nice.

Feliciano held two of the little girls. He looked better than he did a while ago, but his hair was still all over the place, and he still looked kind of weak.

"Hello, Hans!" He smiled, looking more cheerful then he did when they last saw each other.  
>"Hello Feliciano! How are you now?" Hans asked sitting down on a chair beside the bed.<p>

"Okay, I guess!" He laughed. Ludwig helped him to sit up, and looked down at his two girls. Both had blonde hair, though one was more tanned than the other.

"So what are you going to name them all?" Hans asked as he tickled the little girl he was holding earlier.

"Well, I'm going to name this one, and Ludwig's going to name that one and then we'll both name the little boy!" Feliciano smiled pointing to each child as he said which one to name.

He pointed to the darker little girl in his right arm.  
>"I'm naming this one Tamara!" He smiled bouncing her up and down.<p>

"Were going to name to boy Luca," Ludwig said, before pausing. "And I'm going to name this girl... Hanna."

Hans gasped, "What!? Really? Are you serious? Boss you shouldn't!"

Ludwig laughed. "I like the name. And it's in memory of a very pretty little girl!"

Hans was about to cry, "R-really? T-thank you so much! Hanna will surely look after your little girl from up in heaven!"

Ludwig smiled looking over at Hanna, she was kind of what Hans described Hanna as being. Tanned, blond, the perfect German.

"I'm sure she will!" Ludwig muttered as he watched his little girl fall asleep...

**Fin.**

_**AusSwiss: Money!**_

"We need to do up the nursery!"  
>Roderich was looking around in different shops trying to find paints for the nursery. He was also going to buy a new piano for his and Basch's 5 year old son Alexander. He was much like himself. Brown hair, with violet eyes, though he didn't need glasses (Not that Austria needs them!) and he didn't have an ahoge. Despite this, Alex was very musical, learning how to play the piano soon after his second birthday although he was also very rough, much like his 'mother'.<p>

"I'm bored daddy! Can we go home now?" The young boy complained catching his father's hand and dragging him to the door.

"In a minute, I just need to but this paint! And besides, I thought we were going to get your piano after this, then get lunch!" His father explained lifting the boy up into his arms.

"Oh yeah! Oh, but we can't tell Mommy about lunch, he'll get mad if he finds out you spent a lot of money, daddy!" Alex laughed, knowing about his mother's slight obsession when it came to saving money.

"I know! I wasn't planning to!" Roderich laughed before going over to the counter and paying for the tin of paint.

After a while they were heading through the Swiss streets to find a music shop. It wasn't long before they were in the centre of town. It was always busy on a Saturday morning. Alexander held his father's hand tightly, trying his best not to get whisked into the crowd of the Swiss nationals.

"Come on Alexander, in here." Roderich said pulling his son into the music shop.

"Whoa!" Alexander said looking around in awe at all the instruments.

Then the shop keeper came over to the two. He was an old man, with little hair, which from what there was, Roderich could see it was grey.

"Wilkomme!" The man smiled and held out his hand.  
>"Hallo, I'm Roderich!" Roderich helloed and shook his hand.<p>

"Ah, und who is this little fellow?" The man asked taking off the cap he was wearing and putting onto Alexander.

"I'm Alexander!" The boy smiled as the cap fell down onto is face, making him unable to see. He lifted it up off his face before giving back to the old man.

"Oh, and what is it you want today?" The old man asked, directing the question at Alexander.

"Eh, a new piano if possible, please!" Alexander said and the man looked at Roderich questionably.

"A adult sized one...or?" The man asked now looking at Roderich.

Roderich looked over at his son. He was well advanced for his age and probably could use the one that he himself used, but that would cost a lot of money and since Basch was always moody during pregnancy it probably would be the best idea to annoy him about these kinds of things.

"Hm." He watched as his son's smile turned into a frown. "Please Daddy! I promise I won't tell mommy!"

"Oh, alright!" Roderich finally gave in, though he would probably be beat up by Basch when he got home. Alexander suddenly began to smile again. "Thank you Daddy!"

A few hours later, and after the father and son had finished lunch, they decided to go home. It had been a long day for Alexander and as Roderich drove back to the house that him and Basch shared, Alex had fallen asleep in the back of the car.

As Roderich carried him inside he noticed that Basch was glaring at him, normally he was used to it but he was kind of feeling uncomfortable. Roderich laid Alexander down onto his bed in his room which was painted a light blue with posters of Austrian composers and different instruments hung around the walls. Alexander's room also had a window, which when you looked out you could see the great lake Zurich, Alexander loved this because for some reason he loved the water.

When Roderich was sure his son was settled and fast asleep he turned off the lights and went downstairs to face his angered 'wife'.

"Hello, Basch!" He said as he came into the living room where the now six months pregnant Swiss nation sat. He sat down across from the Swiss who was reading a book on different weapons and artillery. Roderich could see he was tapping his foot, something he did when he was either impatient, or really angry.

"Hello Roderich." His voice tone was expressionless, flat.

"Eh, how've you been?" Roderich asked. "Good, good and you?"

"Eh, great!" The Austrian smiled. There was a long pause, not a sound from either nation, even the breathing seemed to fade out.

"I was talking to Erika today." Basch said breaking the silence. "She said she saw you and Alex in town."

"Oh, really?" Erika. Roderich was going to kill her. "Yeah, and do you want to know where she saw you?"

"Ok look, I just wanted to get him it because he's become really advanced now and thought he would need a bigger piano! I mean the small one he has is kind of useless now!" The Austrian nation ceased talking when he noticed that the Swiss's expression had gone from anger to confused.

"Wait, what are you talking about. What piano?" Basch asked putting his hand onto his enlarged stomach as he tried to sit up .

"Eh, wait. What were you talking about?" Roderich panicked.

"Erika said she saw you and Alex going out to lunch together!" The Swiss said gripping the arm of the couch.

"Oh, that? I was just treating him. You know a bit of father son bonding time!" The Austrian laughed nervously.

"Oh, ok. Now what about this piano?" Basch asked, and Roderich looked away from his husband.

"What piano?"

**Ok, so sorry this is late. Finally on my Summer holidays and finished exams! Plus, I have only one more month to wait till I go to Spain. Thanks be to god!  
>My cousin is staying over today and tomorrow but I'll try my best to continue on with the story. I have no ideas!<strong>

**Anyway, next chapter: LietPol and UsUk.  
>Please review and thanks for reading,<br>Loveless4life!**


	16. Chapter 16: Is it time?

_**LietPol and UsUk:**_

**-3 months later-**

The wedding of Feliks and Toris had been called off. It had come as a great disappointment among other nations, most were looking forward to the event. Although, many weren't sure why it was called off, some even thought that Feliks had been killed or just died and no one was telling them. Others just thought that maybe they had broken up or realised they didn't want to marry yet.

Other than the wedding, only one other thing had changed in the past three months, Feliks had been transferred to a hospital in Warsaw, his home town. Though Arthur said it was a bad idea, no one listened. Arthur was sure that Feliks would be in a lot more pain in Poland than he did in Ireland.

Toris wasn't told about Feliks's waking, Arthur could see he was getting more impatient every day, after all Feliks had only two months of his pregnancy left and Toris hadn't gotten to spend one day with him.

Feliks, on the other hand, was in a great amount of pain. His head was filled with memories from when he was young, Prussia, Lithuania, the wars, everything bad that he could think of. It was like he was going through a time machine and reliving every hour, every minute, every second of his life. Sometime he wished he could just die but then he would never see Toris again and that would be torture in itself!

Arthur, sticking to his word, stayed with Feliks the whole time. Even though he told Alfred he could go home, he refused, saying that he liked to travel the world. Arthur was now four months pregnant, and his bump was slightly visible as his jumpers were getting to small for him. So Alfred, being the lovely husband he was, decided to bring Toris out with him to buy Arthur some new clothes. Though Toris was in the mood for anything but shopping.

Since in Warsaw, everything was in Polish, so naturally the American nation couldn't understand anything. Every five seconds he annoyed the Lithuanian by asking what this or what that meant. Though Toris thought it kind of annoying, he liked to help out his friend and past-boss.

"Hm. Mr. America, come in here with me, I know the shop assistant and he's very nice!" Toris said before entering a small shop at the end of a tiny road. The shop was pretty out of the way, Alfred wondered how it even got business.

"Dzien dobry! Witamy w- ah, Tori!" A young, cheerful man appeared from behind a curtain. He had short blonde hair, with blue eyes and he was a little bit taller than Toris but not quite as tall as Alfred.

"Czesc Brat!" Toris helloed, walking over and shaking the man's hand. All the while Alfred stood and watched as the two began to talk to each other in Polish, something Alfred couldn't understand.

"Eh, Toris." Alfred nudged Toris, making sure that Toris still knew that he was also there.

"Oh sorry! Bratumił, this is Alfred. He's American!" The man, or Bratumił looked Alfred up and down. Alfred felt a bit uncomfortable but the feeling disappeared when the man suddenly began to smile. "Hello Alfred, excuse my English it isn't very good!"

"Oh that's ok! Iggy says mine isn't good either!" The American laughed but Bratumił didn't understand the joke and looked at Alfred weirdly.

"So, what can I do for you both?" Bratumił asked now behind the counter. "Eh we're looking for Sweater vests, green in particular!"

" Green Sweater Vests? Hm. Maja, can you check if we have any!?" Bratumił shouted and a girl came out from the curtain that he had a few minutes ago. This girl didn't have blonde hair, but black, which was tied back into two ponytails.

"Alfred, this is my little sister Maja." Bratumił explained. The girl waved and Alfred waved back muttering 'hello'.

"Come with me and I'll show you where they are!" She said pointing her finger inside the curtain. "Ok!"

The American followed the young girl inside the curtain. Behind it there was the actual shop, rows and rows of clothes and Polish ornaments and at through another door there was a small cafe where people were sitting eating their lunch as it was break time for most jobs. Alfred looked around in awe, it was much bigger than you would think when looking at the outside.

"You like it?" Maja asked, noticing the American looking around. "Yeah, it's amazing!"

"Ha! Glad you like it! It was our parents until a while ago, and me and Brat just wanted to do it up a little!" She said looking through some things in one of the racks of clothes.

She was right. It had an old vibe to it but with a modern kick. It was mostly coloured green with oak furniture and a big wooden fireplace but you could see it was done up as it had new wooden flooring and the racks and shelves had been renewed. It was really cosy, Alfred thought, just like a few shops back in America.

"Ok, green sweater vests. Oh, they're over here!" She beamed running over to yet another shelf.

"So," She said reaching up to one, "How do you now Toris?"

"Well... eh..." He started, but then a thought came to his head. Did she know about nations?

"Yes, I know you are Nations! And I also know that you can get pregnant and all that sure my best friend is pregnant!" She smiled. Best friend, Alfred wondered.

"You mean Feliks?" He asked and she nodded.

"Wait, how do you know Feliks and Toris?" The American said walking towards her. She had successfully taken down the Vests by the time he came over.

"Well, my family have known Feliks for generations, and my grandfather was Lithuanian so it just happened he was in the war with Toris." She said laying out a few jumpers on a table beside her. The vest we're similar to the ones that Arthur would wear so they were perfect.

"Oh right. Well I'm America, I'm married to England!" He said inspecting the Vests.

"OMG! My shipping has come true!" She squealed, and her brother even looked in through the curtain to see if his sister was ok.

Toris looked questionably at Bratumił as he walked back over to him.  
>"Yaoi fangirls!" Bratumił sighed sitting back up onto the counter and beginning again to talk to a completely confused Lithuanian nation.<p>

"Sorry! I got a bit out of control there!" Maja laughed nervously, putting a bit of her fringe to one side. "So... how's Feliks? I haven't heard from him in ages!"

"Feliks? Well, actually he isn't very well at the moment." Alfred said, and Maja smile turned into a frown. "W-what? Is he okay?"

"Well, yeah, he's fine, his just in kind of a coma thingy now but they're hoping he's gonna wake up soon!" He explained before pointing to a vest. "I'll take that one please!"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Arthur?" Lukas knocked on the door of the bathroom which was in Feliks's room. "Can I come in?"<p>

"Y-yeah, one second!" Arthur said and after a few minutes he finally opened the door.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you've been in there for the last hour!" Lukas asked but Arthur just walked past him. He sat down on the chair beside Feliks's bed, and put his head back. He had a raging headache and worst still his morning sickness was as bad as ever and it kept him up all night so he didn't get any sleep in the past few weeks.

"Do you want tea, or anything?" Lukas said opening a window to leave in some fresh air. He never really had to deal with morning sickness, so even though he was pregnant, you still would never see him get sick.

"No, I'd like anything but tea to be honest! But really, I'm fine!" He said putting his hand through his messy blonde hair. "O-ok."

Arthur mind trailed away from his tiredness when he noticed that Feliks was clutching the covers for dear life and biting his lip. Blood was dripping down his face and when Arthur looked further down he noticed that the white sheets had become a bright red in colour.

"Lukas, quick take the blanket of him!" Arthur demanded jumping out of his seat. Lukas obeyed pulling the blanket of the Pole who had just arched his back because of the pain. There was blood everywhere around his small body, it was like the time when they had first seen him. His clothes, blankets, covers, everything drenched in blood.

"Feliks?" Lukas gasped, disgusted by the sight but not showing it.

A groan of pain escaped the Polish nations closed lips, and he tossed and turned gripping the bed covers aggressively.

"I-I think it might be time!" Arthur struggled to say watching how every few minutes he seemed to be in more and more pain.

"What!? But his two months early!" Lukas protested. "It's probably just another symptom!"

"No Lukas, it's defiantly time. I know the differences and he's most positively going into labour!" Arthur said and the Norwegian began frowning. "B-but he... ugh, we have to ring Toris!"

* * *

><p>Two hours away in yet another Polish city, Alfred was dragging Toris into all sorts of different shops, looking for clothes and games and things for nurseries. As they, well Alfred, was eating McDonalds, Toris felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, rather than listen to the American blab on about American things that Toris couldn't really understand.<p>

"Hello, Toris Laurinaitis speaking!" Toris said as he watched the American's mouth move but couldn't hear the words.

"Toris, this is Lukas." The voice on the other end of the said.

"Lukas?" Toris gasped, knowing it was probably news on Feliks.

"Yeah. Look, Toris you need to come back here as soon as you can!" Lukas said.

"What? Why?" He asked, getting more worried with every word. What if something was wrong? What if Feliks was dead? No, he had to think positive.

"Well, Feliks has gone into labour." The words was like a bullet through his heart. He couldn't believe it. This early?

"We'll be back right away!" Toris said before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Come on Mr. America, we have to go now!" Toris said standing and dragging the American away from his meal. "W-wait!"

Toris was about to break down. He knew there was a chance he wouldn't make it in time. He knew there was a chance that Feliks would die.

* * *

><p>Toris and Lukas were walking quickly to the room. Toris dreading every step. He was bad, Lukas had told him over the phone, but merely hanging on. His shoes clanked off the ground. They were near the door.<p>

"Do I want to see him?" He asked not sure if I wanted to hear the answer. Lukas looked at him with worried eyes,

"I'm not sure" He murmured. Toris knew he was bad but Lukas seemed worried and the atmosphere was horrible, he wished he was just there when it started and now he kicking himself for it.

They finally reached the room, after what seemed like a long walk, and Lukas opened the door for Toris. He stepped inside. It was very bright, almost blinding, and Toris could already hear Feliks's cries of pain, they seemed to go through him like arrows piercing his heart and he couldn't think straight. The Lithuanian nation walked over and caressed his husbands cheek. He was in so much pain, it hurt him to see Feliks like this.

Arthur was at one side of the bed, making sure that Feliks was neither too hot nor too cold. Lukas was keeping an eye on Feliks' contractions and how much blood he was losing, which was a lot. Toris sat down on the chair next to the bed and held Feliks's other hand, he held it tightly not wanting to ever let him go.

Feliks was coming in and out of consciousness. His eyes fluttered open every few seconds but immediately closed again. It was dangerous, they needed to keep him awake. When Arthur placed a cold towel on Feliks's head his eyes immediately shot open, he turned his head to face Toris.

"You're here" He said almost in a whisper, smiling slightly.

"Of course" Toris replied, "I couldn't miss this." He was going to say something else, but instead groaned in pain, and began to press on Toris's hand.

"That's good, keep going." Lukas said and Feliks pressed down hard again. Toris looked down at Lukas, who looked back with a sad expression. Toris was close to crying. He knew that Feliks might not survive this, but he had to also believe he could. All Toris's emotions were just jumbled up and again he found that he couldn't think straight.

"Come on Feliks, Y-You can do it..." Toris muttered.

Feliks squeezed his eyes shut once more, the tears rolling down his face.

"Come on Feliks, just squeeze my hand real tight and you'll be fine." He did just that and squeezed tightly as he cried out once again.

"You'll be ok, I promise." As Toris said this, Alfred came in with a bucket of hot water and some wet towels.  
>"I got what you told me, Artie!" The American said leaving the things down beside Arthur.<p>

"Thanks love." Arthur said before focusing back on Feliks. "Ok Feliks, big pushes, okay?"

Feliks nodded, biting his lip once more. Toris put his hand through Feliks's short hair and kissed his forehead gently. Toris had noticed how pale Feliks had become, the pain was too much for him. Toris just couldn't help but think this was all his fault, why was this happening to them?

"Toris, It like totally hurts!" This distracted the Lithuanian from his thoughts, because he realised that Feliks really was back, Feliks was there in front of him, awake again.

He smiled and Toris smiled back. Though It wasn't the smile that Toris remembered. It was a forced smiled, a smile filled with pain and grief.

"Ah!" Feliks groaned.

"Just a few more pushes, Feliks!" Lukas said this time. Feliks began to slow his breathing, mimicking what Lukas was showing him. Toris knew he was close as Feliks was pressing down on his hand for dear life. "Nearly there, one more big push!"

This time had to be the hardest he pressed because even Toris yelped in pain. He squeezed really hard one last time, shut his eyes, and cried out. Eventually his cries were replaced with those of the newborn. Both men smiled widely. Their baby was finally here.

The baby was still crying when Lukas gave it to Toris. He was speechless. It was beautiful. "It's a boy..." Lukas informed him.

"Look, Feliks, it's our little boy!" He opened his eyes and put his hand out to touch his son. Toris laughed when he noticed that he had a large tuff of brown hair on his head.

"Tomek..." Feliks muttered. Toris smiled cuddling the child close to him. "Yeah, it's little Tomek..."

Arthur had then come over and took the baby away to be washed and wrapped in blankets. As he was away, something very strange happened. Toris gasped as Feliks began, once again, to press down onto his hand.

"Feliks...?" Toris looked down at Lukas, who was also very shocked.

"It still hurts Toris!" Feliks complained, beginning to cry again. Toris panicked, and once again found himself trying to calm the young Polish nation.

"Could it be..." Lukas muttered, though Toris heard him. "Twins...?"

**I'm so cruel! Ha-ha, cliff-hanger! I'm really stuck on whether Feliks should die or not, please tell me what you think!  
>Bad birth scene is bad:( I just can't do birth scenes, they are hard! Lol, I still have like two more! The whole birth scene is something I wrote ages ago, on another story which was from Toris's P.O.V, I just changed all the I's with he or Toris!<strong>

**Anyways, Next chapter: RoChu or LietPol (on its own). I'll let you decide! **

**Thanks for reading and please review,**

** Loveless4life!**


	17. Chapter 17: Mei's Long Hair!

_**RoChu: (Some VietTai, well it's more sisters love but still...)**_

**-Again 3 months later!-**

"Hey Ivan, could you make more of that Russian stuff please!"  
>It was three months later, and Yao's siblings were still there, well except Jia-Long, he had to go home and mind his daughter, other than that all were there!<p>

Yao noticed that Yong-Soo got more pissed off with his siblings than Ivan was. Ivan gladly made dinner, breakfast and even lunch for them all. Yong- Soo was sticking to the Chinese nation, making sure he didn't stray from his sight or even into his own husbands arms.

Ivan and Yao couldn't do anything anymore, it was like they were enslaved in their own home.

One day, Yao decided to go grocery shopping and everyone decided to go with him. He could safety say that he had never been more stressed in all his life and that wasn't good for someone who was five months pregnant. They were all like kids, running around and throwing the most random things into the trolley and every five seconds asking Yao could they get this or could they get that.

Yao was ready to scream and ordered them all to shut up until they got home, they obeyed, actually they didn't talk for the rest of the day.

At the moment, all siblings did different things and were helping around with the nursery. The two girls were painting the walls white and yellow, Hyung-Soo and Yong-Soo were helping put up the pieces of furniture, including the cot and a new wardrobe, and Kasem was watching as Ivan knitted clothes. Yao finally had a bit of peace and quiet to himself. Until that was:

"Ah! Humph!" There was a bang upstairs.

"Mei!" Lien shouted jumping down of the ladder. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm covered in paint!" She lifted up one of her paint covered sleeves the put her hand through her long hair. "My hair! It's ruined!"

Yao ran up the stairs and into the room, where he found his paint covered sister on the floor, her hair literally yellow from the paint.

"Nice hair, aru!" Yao laughed though his sister wasn't happy with the comment.

"Shut up! It's ruined, thanks to you!" She complained, clambering to her feet with Lien's help.

"How is it my fault, aru!?" Yao asked, slightly raising his voice.

"Well, it's your baby and if it wasn't in your stomach than we wouldn't have to be doing this now!" Mei also raised her voice, getting up onto her feet to look more aggressive. Lien stepped back slightly, knowing it probably wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah whatever, aru! And anyway, I didn't demand you to do this you offered, so it's your fault, aru!" Yao clenched his fist, getting more angry at his young sister.

Just as Mei was about to say something Lien stepped in, "Eh Yao, do you have a shower, I can help her take the paint out!"

"Y-yeah, it's just down the hall to your left." He replied and Lien quickly dragged Mei out of the room, where the tension was still obvious.

Mei frowned as the hot water steamed down onto her face. Yao was so annoying. She tried to be nice by helping him but she just couldn't. She couldn't be nice to him because it would always end up in some sort of fight. She couldn't understand. They used to be so close. He did everything with her. Played, ate, bathe, he even used to cuddle up beside her as she slept. She couldn't quite think of what went wrong.

"Are you okay in there Mei?" Lien asked. She was on the other side off the curtain getting a towel ready for Mei when she got out.

"Yeah. I'll be out in two seconds, It's just really hard to wash my hair with all this paint!" She laughed as she put her hand through her long brown hair once more, but still had no luck. The paint was still in her hair and in large quantities too.

"Hm, you want me to help you?" Lien asked placing the folded towel on the ground beside the shower. Getting no reply she peeked around the curtain. Her naked sister had her eyes clothes and was slightly humming to herself, her hand through her long hair.

"Oi!"Lien called gaining her sisters attention.

Mei blushed, slightly muttering "Lien". Lien just laughed, sitting back down beside the shower. It was a few minutes before Mei finally came out of the shower, and wrapped the towel Lien had waiting, around her wet body.

"Sit down and I'll do your hair!" Lien pointed to the ground and Mei sat in front of her.

"Okay, let's do this!"

For about a half an hour Lien tried everything to get the paint out of the girls hair but nothing worked. Finally she came up with a solution.

"Come into my room, I need to get something." Lien said standing and also helping Mei to her feet. Mei followed as Lien went into her room and she sat in front of the mirror until Lien eventually came over, with some things in her hand. Although Mei could only see a few things, in Lien's sleeve was a tiny silver scissors.

"Okay, could you just close your eyes for a bit, I don't like when people look at me when I do their hair." Lien lied but Mei believed and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile Lien was having a war with herself. To cut or not to cut...? If she did it would get rid of the paint but then Mei would hate her... but she couldn't just leave the paint in her hair.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

Lien was trying to be as quiet as she could. Mei didn't seem to notice anything. She already had a bit off. She felt guilty as she watched Mei's long strands of hair fall to the ground.

"What's taking you so long Lien?" Mei asked with a cheerful smile which made Lien feel even more guilty. "Eh, nothing, It's just my process."

Mei laughed, "You have a process?". "Yes, yes I do..."

After a while Mei's long hair was gone and it was know up past her shoulders. The Vietnamese girls gasped as she looked in the mirror at her sister. She was so pretty.

"A-and done!" Mei opened her eyes to a completely different person staring back at her. Her long hair was no more, but it was short. Her breathing sped up a little bit.

"What have you done to my HAIR!?" She screamed and there was an awkward silence throughout the house.

Downstairs, Yong-Soo was again trying to get Yao to kiss him. After the day Yao had given him a kiss on the cheek he wouldn't stop trying to get another one.

"Your little sister is hurt, Yao." Ivan said walking into the kitchen where Yong-Soo had just been thrown onto the ground by Yao. "What, why, aru?"

"Something about her hair." Ivan replied, uninterested in his sister-in-laws problems.

Yao and Yong-Soo both ran up to the room to find Mei crying and Lien trying to hush her done. Mei looked different and both man looked at each other with a very confused look.

"Mei?" Both men said in unison.

"She cut my hair!" She cried. Lien shook her head as her oldest brother glared at her. "I had to get the paint out and it was the only way I could!"

"Lien, you can't just go around cutting people's hair!" Yong-Soo explained. "Yao, I'd be terrified if I were you. That ponytail might not be there in the morning!"

Yao gasped, but Yong-Soo continued to laugh at his own joke. Lien scoffed, "Well if you don't shut up, your head'll be gone as well!"

"Whoa calm down, feisty-pants!"Yong-Soo backed down when Lien pointed the scissors at him.

"Look, Mei, I think it looks beautiful, aru!" Yao stated and the girl immediately to smile. "You really think so?"

"I know so!" He smiled loving at the girl on the floor before walking over and helping her up. "It actually suits you!"

"Thanks Yao, you're the best! I'm sorry if I blamed this on you!" She said shyly. "S'okay!"

Yao then dragged her into a hug. She cuddled into him tightly, just like old times. "Ah!"

Suddenly without warning, Yao fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Yao, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think the baby just kicked." There was a minute of silence before once again he groaned out in pain. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Yao said getting up once more. "I'm fine!"

...

**This chapter is bad, just because... Mei with short hair... no, that doesn't work.  
>So next chapter is when the truth will come out will Feliks die or not...? I'm going to start working on that right away but I still don't know yet. Ah, so frustrating!<strong>

**Actually one more thing, I have found that I am addicted to Hans from Frozen... I just always like the bad people! :(  
><strong> 

**Anyways, next chapter: LietPol.  
><strong> 

**Hope you enjoyed and please review,**

** Loveless4life**


	18. Chapter 18: Dead or Alive?

_**LietPol:**_

"_Could it be..." Lukas muttered, though Toris heard him. "Twins...?"_

After another long, hard ten minutes of pure pain for the Polish nation, the second child, a girl, was born. Lilija was what they named her. This one had blonde hair, which Feliks was happy to see. Toris now held them both close to him, the little twins, Tomek and Lilija.

Feliks breathing was still heavy, which Lukas and Arthur were a bit worried about. "They're beautiful." Lukas smiled, watching as the babies finally settled down into their father's arms. They were both fast asleep, and Toris looked as if he could just fall asleep as well.

Feliks's eyes were also slowly closing, though for a different reason.  
>"Feliks?" Toris called out gently noticing he was drifting off. "Come on look at our twins."<p>

Feliks eyes opened again and he put his hand out to touch the two children, "They're, like, a-adorable!"

Everyone laughed, as Feliks still had the strength to say 'like'. Though inside he didn't feel like he had any strength left at all. He was currently at war with himself. One half of his body was telling him he can wake up, that he needed to wake up for the sake of his newborns. The other half was calling him to close his eyes and sleep but not just sleep for a few hours, but for eternity.

"Lilija really looks like you doesn't she? Maybe Tomek will look like me! Come on Feliks keep your eyes open!" They were losing him. No, they promised each other that they'd raise the baby, or babies, together.

Feliks smiled at his Lithuanian partner, though the smile wasn't a smile of love, but a smile of pain, suffering. Tears rolled down both men's faces.

Feliks was trying to keep his eyes open, "Toris, I love you." No, Toris thought, he was saying goodbye. Toris grabbed Feliks's hand. "No, no, no! You are not saying goodbye! Please don't say goodbye! Feliks!"

"I always have loved you Toris, more than anyone, and I will continue o-on loving you and our children! But Toris, I'll only sleep for a little while, I promise that I-I'll see you a-again soon. I l-love you T-Toris" His breathing sped up as he spoke but as he settled back down his breathing slowed. Toris tightened the grip on his hand. "Feliks don't do this! Don't leave me alone again!"

In his head he was trying to keep himself awake, still at war with himself. Though the side that wanted him asleep was winning, and his eyes were slowly shutting.

"T-Toris, I love y-" And his breathing slowly came to a halt.

"F-Feliks!" His hand slipped out of Toris's. Toris was crying. The tears wouldn't stop. His world shut down. Everything he had lived for was gone. Feliks was gone. Feliks had died, right in front of him.

"N-No, Feliks, remember we promised we'd always be together. Remember the days when we were only kids, we thought we'd always be together. When we were teenagers and we thought we had our whole life ahead of us. And, our wedding day, we were meant to vow that we would always..."He paused, "...Be together". Lukas had come over and took the twins off of Toris. Lukas and Arthur were both crying themselves, and Alfred in shock.

Toris put his head down beside Feliks's hand, "We've been through so much together Feliks... why... why do you do this to me?"

Lukas and Arthur thought it best to leave him alone and hurried out of the hospital room. When outside Lukas noticed Mathias, Emilia and Karolina sitting down in reception. "Mathias?"

"Ah Lukas! Hey, your crying, is everything okay?" Mathias asked standing and wiping the tears off Lukas's face. Lukas nodded his head before bursting into tears and hugging into his husband, "F-Feliks... he's...d-dead!"

Mathias gasped, before hugging tighter into his saddened husband. He put his hand through his hair, "It's okay, it's okay!". Emilia and Karolina tugged on their fathers clothes, "Is mommy okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Something bad just happened, that's all." He replied and the girls went back to their chairs and sat down.

* * *

><p>Back inside the room, the two babies, who were in a small crib beside the bed, had started crying, though Toris made no attempt the hush them down. He kept looking at the Poles now pale face, wishing it was a nightmare and that when he woke up he would see Feliks with his baby bump lying beside him, smiling at him, his sleepy eyes the most greenest colour you would ever see, like they always were when he just woke up.<p>

Night time came around quickly, and of course it wasn't a nightmare, it was the real thing. He didn't sleep all that night, nor did he want too. The thoughts of death played over and over in his head. Why couldn't they just be real people, than they wouldn't have to worry about pregnancies and Feliks would still be alive, but then he probably would've never met Feliks if he was a normal human.

There was a knock on the door, and with no answer the people on the other side entered anyway. "Toris, are you okay?" The Estonian asked as he quietly shut the door. Again there was no reply.

"Toris, please, I know you're sad but you have to talk to someone!" The small Latvian added pulling over a chair and sitting beside the Lithuanian. Toris looked at them both before looking back at his dead fiancé. "Why, why do these things always happen to me, why am I just prone to bad things!?"

Raivis took a deep breath before looking at Eduard who was about to reply. "Bad things don't only happen to you, they happen to everyone. Toris stop thinking about the bad things and think of the good memories. I mean you have loads of them with Feliks, right?"

Toris nodded, "Why though, why so soon, he won't ever know what his own two kid's will look like! He was only nineteen! We had years and years ahead of us!"

"I know, but Toris, remember what they say, 'good people die young'" Eduard patted Toris on the back before going over to look at the new babies. "Whoa, they aren't very alike! One's like you and one's like Feliks!"

Toris huffed, "Yeah I guess."

"Don't be so upset Toris! I don't like it when you're like that!" The Latvian said shyly. "Hm, I agree!"

Toris took Feliks's hand and brought it to his lips, "I guess you're right!". One of his tears rolled down onto Feliks's hand before he kissed it gently. "I guess I'll see him soon."

Toris stood up then and brushed himself off before walking towards the door. Eduard and Raivis followed. "Goodnight Feliks."

And the door was shut. There was quietness throughout the whole room. But eventually, ever so slowly, small sounds of a very light breathing filled the space. And eventually by the time morning came, though still he had his eyes closed, he was breathing again...

**Okay, so is Feliks alive or not? Dun, dun, dun! It's the one year anniversary of my great-granddad's death today, so I'm kind of a bit sad :( But he did live till 93 so I'm happy because of that! I'm going to visit his grave later with my mam and my granddad, no doubt I'll probably be like Toris and start randomly crying but sure! **

**I'm sorry if this was short and not very good but I really didn't know what to do with it so sorry about that!**

**Next chapter: LietPol, RoChu or USUK (I want you to decide!)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review,**

** Loveless4life! (R.I.P Daddy Jack!)**


	19. Chapter 19: The gender

**Please read:****  
>So, just to set thing straight, this is the <strong>**NEW**** chapter 19. I changed the whole thing so there is no Ai or any of that. That's forgotten about! So may I present the new chapter nineteen:):**

**RoChu:**

It was a Saturday when the Yao's siblings decided they were going to leave. It had been a long, long few months for the Russian and Chinese nations and they were glad they would finally be left alone. More than anything though Yao was happy that Yong-Soo would finally be gone. Yao hadn't had to put up with that much stress in a long time and as for the causes, the majority of them he could blame on the Korean.

"Chao ban, thanks for having us over." The Vietnamese girl smiled, before bowing. "Bye Lien, it was a pleasure to have you over, aru!"

"Oh, it's so sad to leave, can we not just stay another two weeks?" Mei sighed after hugging her much taller brother-in-law. "I mean it couldn't hurt to stay just a little while more, right?"

"No Mei! You know Ivan and Yao have to prepare for their baby... alone!" Hyung said pushing the Taiwanese nation towards the front door. "B-b-but... fine... bye everyone..."

"Bye Mei!" Yao waved. The last to go was Yong-Soo, who approached Yao very slowly. It upset him to know that once he left the Russian would once again be all over his property.

"Bye Yao. Though I'll defiantly be back to see your kid when it's born. You can't get rid of me that easily!" He laughed and so did Yao. To give the Korean a hug, Yao stood up on his tippy-toes, wrapping his arms around Yong-Soo's neck and dragging him into his embrace. Yong-Soo nearly dropped his bags in shock.

"Thank you for coming over. I'm glad we got it off our chests, aru!" Yao said putting his two hands on either side of the Korean's flushed face. "I'm glad too!"

Both men laughed once more before Yao finally let go and Yong-Soo waved a final time and left.

"Yong-Soo! One more thing!" Ivan called out after the Korean. Yong-Soo looked into the door. "What?"

"Russia will defiantly beat Korea in World Cup, just saying!" The Korean scoffed muttering 'we'll see about that' before finally, and this time actually, leaving the house. Yao sighed in relief once he was gone falling back onto his couch. "That was the longest few weeks of my life!"

The Russian sat down beside him, "I'm just glad they're all gone! That was long time for siblings to stay!"

The two sat in quietness for a while until the Russian turned on the football. Well, there was none on just people talking about the next game which was between Mexico and Cameroon. Ivan had said he wasn't interested in watching that one but both nations were sure to watch the match between Spain and Netherlands. Both knew that that would be a good match.

"It's funny isn't it." Yao looked over at the Russian in confusion. "What's funny, aru?"

"Japan and Greece are playing against each other. Aren't they married?" Ivan laughed putting his hand around Yao's shoulders and pulling him close to him. "Yes they are, aru. It'll be interesting to see how that turns out, aru."

"Hm... Hey the match is starting!"

For a while they watched the match, having nothing better to do. By half time It was still nil-nil and Yao was getting bored watching the soccer so he decided to make dinner. He always made a traditional Chinese dish for dinner. Ivan always loved it, he said it was much better than going to a normal Chinese restaurant.

Yao smiled thinking of his husband. He never got to spend time with him when his sibling were there, and with the new baby on the way it would be hard to ever spend time with him without the baby screaming in their ears every five seconds. It would be a long and hard few years after the baby was born, the Chinese man thought as he took out everything he needed for the dinner.

"Ugh, I hate half time," The Russian complained putting a mug into the sink. "You either just keep going with match or just end it! I hate waiting!"

Yao laughed putting a few things into a pan, "You're so impatient, aru!"

"Hm..." Yao gasped feeling the Russian's big arms wrap around his waist. Ivan began placing chaste kisses down his neck and his shoulders. Yao was blushing bright red, cursing himself when he left himself moan. Ivan laughed wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller man, partially forgetting that the Chinese nation was pregnant.

"Aiyah! Mind the baby, aru!" Yao said slapping Ivan's hands to release him.

"Yao, you only have little bump. Are you not worried, no?" Ivan asked which made Yao look down at his stomach. In fact, his bump wasn't that big, barely noticeable and that wasn't good for someone who only had four months left till the baby was born. Maybe they should get a scan, was what the Chinese nation thought. Since they hadn't got one yet they had no idea how they're baby was doing. "How about I get a scan, aru?"

"Hm? A scan? That's great idea! I'll book one with my doctor for tomorrow!" He smiled hugging his husband once more. He was finally going to see his baby!

* * *

><p>"Ivan Braginski, I have to say I was extremely shocked when you rang me up about a pregnancy!" Ivan's doctor said as she took a seat across from the couple. "Obviously I was relieved to find it wasn't you who was the pregnant one!"<p>

Ivan laughed, "Anastasia! Of course I wouldn't get pregnant! You remember our conversation, no?"

"Oh da! How could I forget!" She smiled, remembering their last meeting. All the while the Chinese nation sat there in confusion. They must have been close if he called her by her first name, but then they were in Russia not China. And what were they talking about? What happened at their last meeting?

"Anyway, if you follow me Mr. Wang and I'll bring you to the room to do your scan!" She smiled before standing and showing Yao to another door. He followed with ease, though still suspicious of her and Ivan's relationship.

As he lay on the chair, he was struck with an enormous amount of worry. What if their baby wasn't okay. What if it wasn't fully developed and wasn't what it should be for a 5 month old. Ivan noticed he was uneasy, wondering what the problem was he sat beside him. "You okay, da?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit worried, that's all, aru!" Yao caught the Russian's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Okay, let's get started!"

It didn't take long for Yao to settle down. They were told that the baby was healthy, and that since Yao was skinny anyway that was why the bump wasn't as big as it should be. She also said that the baby would most likely be small like Yao but seemed to have Ivan's strength as every time it kicked it would be very painful.

"And lastly do you want to know the baby's gender?" Anastasia asked and both men looked at each other. "Hm, do you want to know?"

"Well, I don't mind. I guess it would be nice to know, aru!" Yao said and the Russian agreed. "So you want to know?"

Both nations nodded. As she looked Yao grip on Ivan's hand tightened. This was it, the Russian thought, just a few more seconds and they'd finally know what their child was going to be.

"Ok it looks like it's going to be a..." She paused looking over it once more. "Da, that's right! Congratulations you're having a baby... boy!"

"That is great, da?" Ivan beamed, smiling widely at the Chinese nation. "Yes, this is great, aru!"

"We'll have to go tell everyone like my siblings and your siblings and your friends..." Ivan said. Yao could safely say he had never seen him so excited about anything. Ever.

"Ok, ok, just calm down, aru!" Yao laughed.

"Thank you very much Anastasia! We'll be going now!" Ivan said literally dragging the fragile Chinese man off the bed he was sitting on. "O-ok..."

And the door slammed leaving the highly confused doctor standing in the room by herself.

On the drive back to their Russian house Yao thought it the best time to bring up Anastasia and Ivan's relationship. Although he wasn't sure how to approach it. He could ask directly but that would make it seem like he was jealous and he wasn't... well just a bit...

"So Ivan, about Anastasia, how do you know her?" He asked in a slightly questionable tone, not to intimidating.

"Oh her. She was assigned as my personal doctor a few years ago. She was specially trained to deal with nations . Don't you have one?" Ivan asked shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, I do, It's just your pretty friendly with Anastasia, aru!" Yao blushed. Now it sounded like he was jealous. The Russian laughed, "We just became friends! After all, it would be awkward talking to a doctor you don't now well, especially in these circumstances!"

Yao looked down at his stomach, "Yeah, I guess, aru!"

Yao was never friendly with his personal doctor, which was a man who looked way over hundred, and anyway he could look after himself, so really a doctor for him was quite useless. He couldn't even imagine talking to that old guy about pregnancies, especially male ones. Which made Yao wonder how was he actually pregnant. Someone told him that because most nations were men they had to adapt and reproduce with other men, so somehow developed the abilities the become pregnant. It was a mystery to even him, the Great China!

"Anyway what did you mean by 'your conversation'?" Yao asked sounding more intimidating.

"Oh that! Well I was talking to her once about the whole pregnancy thing and she asked would I ever get pregnant. I said 'no, I'm top' and she didn't really understand so I had to explain it to her. It was really awkward..." Ivan laughed remembering how he couldn't stop blushing and Anastasia kept laughing at him.

"Oh, I can only imagine, aru!" Yao giggled, noticing how the Russian was actually beginning to blush. He was obviously remembering it.

When Ivan took a wrong turn Yao started to get a bit confused. "Ivan, our house is back that way, aru!"

"I know..." He trailed off, grinning happily to himself. "Then where are we going, aru?"

"Well, we're having a boy, da? So I was thinking that we needed to buy some more blue things!"

**I'm sorry no drama in this, just fluff! Hope you all liked my second attempt at the nineteenth chapter, I like this one better so I hope you all do!  
><strong>

**As for the whole 'trying to tell your friend the difference between a uke and a seme' scene, that happened me twice in the space of a few days. First, I was explaining Yaoi to my big sister (who may I add ****HATES**** Yaoi!) and I had to explain what roles the uke and seme play. It was awkward.  
>And secondly I had to explain to my friend Sinega, who likes Yaoi, but is only getting into it recently. That wasn't as awkward.<br>**

**Next chapter: LietPol. I promise that USUK will come back into it but only after I get the drama with Poland over with. It's just hard since Iggy is helping out with the whole thing I can't do anything with him and America...:(**

**Anyway, hope you liked, please review,**

** Loveless4life! **


	20. Chapter 20: Please just wake up!

**LietPol:**

During the night a while after Feliks' death they were discussing about what would happen to Poland. Nothing, surprisingly , had happened yet. Normally with the death of a nation brought the country to fall or even disappear dramatically much like what happened Ancient Rome and Germania. But to everyone's surprise, nothing was happening.

The next morning, Toris couldn't get out of bed. He didn't want to. He honestly didn't care. His pillows were stained with his tears that he had cried out all night long. He didn't think he had any more water left in his system. In the end, the only reason he chose to get out of bed was for the twins. They needed him.

When he walked out onto the street to cross over the road to the hospital only then did he realise how early it was. He checked his phone. Four in the morning. It was going to be a long day, he thought walking across the road as it wasn't busy at all.

As the hospital was open all hours he was welcomed in warmly by the nurses, one of which offered to bring his coat to the coat room and get him coffee. He refused, though said thank you and quickly walked away from the reception and to the maternity ward. There was a lot of lone fathers sitting outside rooms, either waiting happily for their child to be born or fearing the worst. He put his hands in his pockets and walked on. He wondered if any one of them was going through what he was.

Finally he reached the Pole's room, which was at the very end of the silent corridors. On entering he left down his coat and scarf and decided it would be best to keep himself warm with some coffee. As he went to leave a nurse came in, hurrying past him and over to the twins. The nurses name was Magda, she had helped out with Feliks ever since he had arrived. He smiled and waved before finally entering the halls again.

Something he never noticed was how nice the maternity ward was. Apart from all the women screaming, it was kept nicely. There was various paintings around the yellow painted walls. They were all of babies cartoons. He smiled thinking about how in a few years the he'd probably have to sit down and watch them with the twins. He'd be the only person that they could do that with. He frowned at that thought.

After getting coffee he sat by the room Feliks was in. Beside him was a young man, who looked as if he was ready to jump of his seat with either excitement or worry.

"Hi." Toris said breaking the silence that was in the room. "Uh, oh, hi."

Looking at the man Toris could safely say he didn't even look over twenty.  
>"You look pretty young, how old are you?" He asked.<p>

"Eh, me? Oh, well I'm, eh, twenty-two!" The other man replied, his voice shaky. "A-And you?"

"Me? I'm nineteen. The names Toris Laurinaitis." Toris said watching the man's face drop as he said he was nineteen.

"Nineteen? Only? If you don't mind me asking... well, what would a nineteen year old be doing here? Oh, and my name's Damian." Damian said now looking at Toris.

"Well, my wife, or my fiancé, is in next door. She had twins a while ago but she died soon after." He explained trying not to break down in tears. He kept a straight face though and Damian was surprised he was still holding up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that!" He said sympathetically patting Toris on the back gently. "To tell the truth, I'm kinda sad too. You see my wife is also having a baby, well she already had it. It was a little boy, we named him Feliks after his grandfather! But it turns out he's kind off a sick baby so they're trying their best to keep him alive but it dosen't look that good."

"You named his Feliks? I love that name!" Toris smiled.

"Really?" Damian asked a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, it's the name of someone very, very close to my heart. I love him."Toris gasped, blushing when he realised what he just said. "I mean, yeah, Feliks is my little brother!"

Damian laughed, "I have a little brother too, and five older ones! I love my little brother as well! He's so cute! Haha!"

Toris laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. When he noticed he was finished his coffee he knew he had to go see Feliks.  
>"Hey look, I have to go back in to the twins, I'll talk to you again. Hope your child's okay!"<p>

Damian waved as Toris got up, "Okay. Thanks for talking to me Toris! I hope your twins will be okay as well!"

Toris finally sat down beside his fiancé after what seemed like ages. He wasn't used to walking up alone anymore. Of course, sleeping alone reminded him of the time when he was alone in Ivan's house. They were horrible memories that seemed to come back because Feliks wasn't there. Normally Feliks kept him occupied. Feliks would always him that he should focus on the future not the past, though that was hard now. He wondered how was Feliks so happy when it came to the past, after all he'd been through you'd think if anything about the past was mentioned he'd crack.

At that moment, one of the twins started crying and took him out his daydream. He walked over, and picked up his little girl. She reminded him so much of Feliks. It was painful to look at her. Toris held the child close to his heart, it seemed the beat calmed her down slightly. Toris laughed, that would came Feliks down when he used to have nightmares. Why was everything reminding him of Feliks?

...

"_Can't sleep? Did you have a nightmare again?" Feliks always sat at the end of the bed when he had nightmares, Toris could never understand why, but it was always so hard to get him to lie back down. _

"_Yeah..." The small voice would say, cracking slightly. Though he never admitted it, Toris knew he had been crying. The little light that shone in the window showed Feliks completely. He was shaking, his left hand around his right wrist, rubbing it as if it was after being marked or hurt._

"_Feliks... come here." Toris would saying pulling him back so that Feliks's head was against his chest. Feliks would immediately put his arms around Toris's waist, hugging into him for dear life it seemed. "Toris... you're heart, like, totally speed up there!"_

_Toris blushed, laughing nervously as he apologized. Though Feliks wouldn't listen to the apology saying, "Don't apologize! I like it! It's, like, totally calming!"_

"_Feliks..." Looking down he would find that Feliks was sound asleep against his chest and carefully he'd lie back down and throw he arm around the other man. "...I love you..."_

_..._

Lilija was now comfortably asleep against her father, who put her carefully back down beside her already sleeping brother. He went back over to Feliks and took up his hand once more, gently rubbing his thumb over Feliks's engagement ring.

"Oh Feliks..." He sighed, "If only you knew that there are people who love you. I'm sorry for everything... Calling you selfish, not being there for you... ever... huh, I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me... or can you even hate people?"

Tears rolled down his face, and he clutched harder onto Feliks's hand. "I-I love you Feliks, I have and a-always will...!"

He kept his eyes shut tightly, crying into Feliks's pale hand.

As Toris cried, Feliks groaned slightly, though Toris couldn't hear over his own sobbing. He slightly shifted his head, fluttering open his eyes. He had no idea where he was or even what he was doing. Was it over? Was he in heaven?

He looked down at the man sobbing at his hands. It was... Toris. Why would Toris be crying at his side? Maybe he was dead and his soul was looking down on everything but... that couldn't be right. He felt pretty much alive.

"L-Liet? Why are you, like, crying?" The crying stopped, the Lithuanian's head shot up. They were looking at each straight in the eyes, Feliks highly confused, and Toris a mix of surprise and joy. Toris reached out to touch Feliks's face, making sure he wasn't a ghost or he wasn't just hallucinating.

"F-Feliks, you're... alive... b-but how?" Toris was sitting up now, his breathing heavy. "I guess my heart, like, decided what was more important and, like, totally bet up my brain!"

Toris laughed. He actually was there. Right in front of him. Feliks was alive!

"Wait, wait, do you know where you are and what happened?" Feliks confused look worried the Lithuanian and he wondered did he even know what year it was. "Well, I guess I'm in the hospital... and was I like, rescued from Germany's house or something?"

He knew it. Feliks still thinks it's the war. "N-no Feliks... you... well, you just had twins."

Feliks gasped, "Really who's the dad!? I hope it, like, isn't some random German or something!"

"No, no, Feliks, their father is me! We were meant to get married remember?" Toris said putting his two hands on each side of the Polish man's face. "Don't you remember that night in the rye fields?"

"Oh, I-I... I can remember the rye fields..." He blushed, bringing his hand up to touch Toris's. "Hm, it seems I can ,like, remember becoming Pregnant... but I, like, can't remember anything else after that..."

"Can you remember everything else. I mean your memories with me and before that?" Toris asked. "Y-yeah, I can remember, like, everything with you and I can remember everything from the wars to, even though I, like, don't want to!"

"Feliks! You really are back!" Toris cried hugging into the blond haired man in front of him and making them both fall back. Toris blushed noticing what position they were in. When he looked down he was surprised to see that Feliks was actually blushing too. Toris leaned in closer, filling the gap which separated them. The kiss was short and sweet, and Toris could've stay like that for ever but the usually sound of the newborns screeching cries distracted them both.

Toris smiled taking them both out and giving Tomek to Feliks. Feliks nearly did the same thing he had done with Lilija. He held Tomek close to him which immediately calmed the child down. Toris smiled hearing Feliks saying 'It's okay, mommy's here."

"I really do love you Feliks, I'm so glad you're alive... I-I couldn't ever live without you..." Toris looked up at Feliks again. His green eyes were the greenest they could ever be, the greenest Toris had ever seen them.

"I really love you too Toris... And I promise I won't ever frighten you like that again..."

**So, first of all, if you haven't read the new chapter nineteen please do. It's not that important, but you do find out the gender of the RoChu baby!  
>Secondly, I have been playing a load of HetaOni, OMG, I haven't cried so much over a game in all my life! Just so much USUK and Spamano and GerIta and RoChu... Only kidding.<strong>

**Anyways, this is really the end of the LietPol ones, and I'll continue on with just USUK and RoChu, but I was thinking of doing a sequel with all their kids in it!**

**So, next chapter: USUK + DenNor!**

**Hope you liked and please review,**

** Loveless4life!**


	21. Chapter 21:Big Brother France is coming!

**UsUk: ****(It's been so long since I've done these two!)**

Most nations didn't know that Arthur was pregnant. Alfred also had a hard time taking it in. It was three months after they found out that Feliks was alive, and after many, many celebrations, the couple were finally back in their London apartment. Arthur was showing now, well at eight months you'd expect that, but he hated it. Like most women during pregnancy he kept saying he was fat, and ugly but of course Alfred tried to be the hero and comfort his heavily pregnant husband.

To be precise, he was exactly eight months and three weeks. He had a scan a few days ago and all that confirmed was that the baby was fine, they didn't want to know the gender and Arthur was glad that they weren't having twins or even triplets.

Arthur lay back into his arm chair, placing his tea down on the mahogany coffee table beside him. He threw his head back against the soft back of the chair, something was different and Arthur knew exactly what was. It was quiet. So quiet that you could hear the ticking of the grandfather clock against the hallway wall. There was only one explanation for the quietness, and it was the most obvious. Alfred had gone downtown to buy a new video game and do the shopping. The shopping being something Arthur would normally do, but because of his condition Alfred offered to go instead.

It gave Arthur just a little more time to himself, though he shouldn't have really trusted Alfred with the shopping, who knows what the American would buy, probably everything sweet that he could find. Though that wasn't the worst of Arthurs problems right now. You see, being pregnant was not something Arthur liked, and he technically needed help to move anywhere, so he felt trapped. Trapped in a sense that he couldn't do anything and that he couldn't really move. And it really pissed him off.

As he sat in silence looking out the apartment window at the city around him, he couldn't help but feel a bit... lonely. Alfred really did take up a lot off his life, and though he didn't really like to show it he was in fact head over heels for the git.

"Angleterre~! Where are you~!?" Arthur froze. That voice. That language. It had to be... Francis!? What was he doing in London. Why was he in his house!?

"You should really lock the front door! I mean, anyone could've got in, you were just lucky it was moi!" The footsteps got closer to the living room, as did the voice. This was bad, Francis didn't know he was pregnant!

Arthur shifted quickly throwing a blanket over his stomach and curling up slightly onto his side, so his bump wasn't as visible, well he was wearing one of Alfred's 'batman'  
>T-shirts which slightly hung off him, so he was okay.<p>

"Oh~ Are you asleep?" Francis asked and Arthur opened one of his eyes, he wasn't even sure why he closed them in the first place. "Eh, no, why are you here, frog?"

"Well, I just wanted to see you, is that so wrong? I was in London anyways with my Mr. Hollande, so I thought I'd stop by!" He explained, Arthur tucking his legs up more as he was getting a bit self-conscious. "So, where is Alfred. You live together, no?"

"Well, he's gone shopping and he wanted to buy a new video game so he's gone off to get that as well." Arthur said as Francis walked past him and sat on an arm of the chair opposite where he sat. He took up his tea and sipped a bit, nervous when he noticed Francis' eyes on him.

"Would you mind if I made myself some tea?" Francis asked, which surprised the Brit. "No, but don't make yourself to comfortable here, frog!"

Francis scoffed, and as he once again walked past Arthur he put his hand through Arthur's sandy brown hair causing his head to go back with Francis' hand. Arthur was about to complain but Francis was already in the kitchen and the Englishman really had no energy left.

"Where do you keep the- Oh~ never mind!" Arthur sighed, his peace and quiet was now gone. And of all people it had to be Francis, he wouldn't have minded if Alfred had come back early or something like that.

Arthur looked down at the blanket, where you could see it came out a bit. Great, he thought, so he couldn't move until the frog left, this would be fun.

In the kitchen Francis was boiling the kettle, and also searching for a suitable cup that Arthur wouldn't kill him for using. On the counter he saw various things, bills, letters addressed to both men who lived here, and also a framed picture of Arthur and Alfred, though it was hidden by many things. He took it out, looking over the picture, rubbing his thumb against the glass and the sides of the small frame. The picture inside looked to be only a while back. Both were dressed casually, and from what Francis could see in the background it looked like New York.

They were smiling, Alfred's arm hung around Arthur's shoulder. Francis looked at the back, in black marker was written, 'Me and Artie's three year anniversary, can't wait for many more!'. Francis laughed, it was so like the American. If only him and Arthur could at least be friends, it was all the Frenchman ever wanted.

The sound of glass crashing to the ground made him put the picture back in its place, and he turned to look back at the door of the living room which was now closed.

"Angleterre? Are you okay?" Francis called though got no answer. "Mon Dieu, what a bother!"

He walked into the living room finding Arthur on the ground, pieces of broken glass around him. Arthur's hand was out stretched in front of him looking for something to clutch onto, his breathing was heavy.

Francis ran over pulling Arthur up by the shoulder so that Arthur was looking at him. Tears ran down his flushed face, his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"A-Arthur, what happened?" Francis asked, for some reason looking down and seeing Arthur clutching his somewhat enlarged stomach. "I-It hurts, It really b-bloody hurts!"

"Angleterre! What hurts! Tell me!" Francis pleaded but before Arthur could reply he shut his mouth clenching his teeth in pure pain. Francis had never been so panicked in his life, well except for the day Joan died but this was a different kind of panic.

Francis made Arthur sit back, which made his groan in pain. He took off the blanket that Arthur seemed to be hanging on to for dear life.

"Arthur... you're...?" Francis froze after discovering what Arthur had been hiding. Arthur scoffed, "Yes, git, I am pregnant. And right now I'm in labour, you frog!"

"Calm down, Angleterre, you wouldn't want to hurt the baby." Francis pleaded before lifting Arthur into his arms. To his surprise the English nation didn't struggle, actually Francis swore he held on tighter. He lay him onto the three-seater sofa, before running into the kitchen and getting water and more towels.

In the living room, Arthur was in more pain than the time he was shot three times in the chest during WW2. He held onto the side of the seat for dear life. Why did it have to be Francis? And where they heck was his husband?

"Francis!" He groaned as Francis ran back inside with the necessary materials. "Look, I'll call Alfred!"

Francis fiddled around for his phone, and on finding dialled the American's number.

"Bonjour Alfred! ...I'm good et tu?" Francis grunted getting a whack of Arthur. "Oh, sorry, actually Alfred, could you come back here please, Arthur is in labour."

Francis nearly dropped the phone as Alfred screamed directly into his ear. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the face on Francis. It was like he had seen a ghost or something.

"Anyway, He's coming now."

And indeed he did. It was about an hour later when Alfred burst in the door, and ran to his husband's side. "Artie are you ok?"

He kept asking the same question, in fact he was more scared than Arthur was.

"Ok, Here we go Arthur, you ready?" Arthur gave an uncertain nod, and begin to press down hard onto Alfred's hand.

* * *

><p>"She's tres belle!" Francis exclaimed holding the newborn into the air. Francis had just washed the baby, calming her down as she cried a little. Arthur was still awake, breathing heavily, still holding onto Alfred's hand tightly. "Our little girl Arthur!"<p>

Alfred took her off of Francis, and looked over the little girl. She was perfect. Little blonde curls, fair skin, though she did have Iggy's eyebrows but that made her even cuter!

Alfred smiled down at Arthur who looked as if he could just fall asleep right there and then, though that would be understandable, saying he used up all his energy over the past few hours.

The little girl was asleep now, her tiny hand wrapped around Alfred's single finger. He smiled. She really was flawless.

"So what are you going to name her?" Asked Francis folding some of the unused towels.

Alfred and Arthur both looked at each other. "We were thinking Poppy Rose."

"Poppy Rose... That's tres bien!" Francis smiled also looking over the girl. "You both made the most cutest child!"

Arthur blushed, though Alfred decided to laugh instead, not to loudly or it would wake the child.

A few hours later Francis had gone back to President Hollande, and Arthur was asleep. Alfred sat in the nursery with his little girl just watching her, she was so pretty, so... well, British!

"Hm, maybe I was wrong Poppy." He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Miracles really do happen."

USUK Fin.

**I want to do DenNor on its own, so that'll be in a while I promise, and in the sequel DenNor, and Adrian will be in it more, I promise!  
><strong>

**So, does everyone like the name Poppy Rose Kirkland Jones? I think it's kind of cute! I love the name Poppy it's so pretty! Anyways, sorry for this being so late. I couldn't think of anything to write, that's why this chapter is bad, but I hope you like anyway!**

**Next chapter: RoChu. Last chapter will be DenNor. I can't believe I'm nearly finished. *cries in corner***

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review,  
>Loveless4life!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Baby's finally here!

**RoChu:**

"You're having a boy? That sucks, I wanted a niece!"  
>Yao had just gotten off the phone with his other sister Lien, when he decided he'd have to break the news to Mei that she wasn't getting a niece. She took it pretty well, but was very arrogant about it.<p>

Three months later, meant that Yao was now eight months pregnant. Mei had rung up literally everyday to check up on him and the baby. If he was to be honest he felt fine, though he knew he was nearing his due date.

He groaned, tensing as he tried to walk down the stairs. Everything that he did became a struggle. It was very agitating. Ivan, who had been in the nursery noticed his husband struggling down the stairs. He ran over, clutching harder onto what was behind his back.

"Here Yao, let Ivan help, da?" Yao nodded taking the hand that Ivan put out for him. "I'm sure the baby will be coming soon! Yao is kind of bigger, da?"

Yao scoffed, "Are you calling me fat, aru?"

Ivan blushed, shaking his head frantically, "Eh, nyet! I didn't mean it like tha-"

The Russian stopped noticing the Chinese nation was laughing at him. He looked at Yao questionably, the smaller man noticing the confusion.

"I laughed because it's funny to see you so cautious about what you say, aru!" Yao explained and Ivan once again nodded, though secretly still not understanding.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ivan carried Yao bridal-style, though carefully handing his left hand under Yao, over to the couch and laid him down gently so that the Chinese man was comfortable against the arm of the chair. He went into the kitchen then, turning on the kettle, so that he could make hot chocolate for them both. Ivan really like hot chocolate, especially when mixed with the finest vodka!

While the kettle boiled he went back into the living room to give Yao the present.

"Yao~" Yao turned, knowing Ivan was up to something by the way he said his name. Ivan smiled, as usual, though his hands were behind his back and, was he? Yes, he was standing on his tippi-toes, making him way more taller than usual. Yao looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, aru?" Ivan walked closer to Yao, his hands firmly behind his back.

"Close your eyes!" Ivan said, a little too demanding for Yao's liking, though he obeyed and shut them tightly. "Put out your hands!"

"Aiyah!" Yao moaned, though again obeyed.

Ivan laughed placing the present on Yao's out stretched hands.

Yao didn't know what it was. The material felt like that of a bag and when Yao felt it more, he could fell more things inside it. He smiled, what could that Russian be up to?

"You can open them now!" Yao opened them as commanded. His amber coloured eyes focused on a little bag placed on his hands. He looked up at the taller man before looking inside it. There were many things inside. Blue coloured baby clothes, obviously knitted by Ivan, a blue and white panda teddy, and of course, a bunch of sunflowers , though they were cut short to be able to fit in the bag. Yao blushed.

"Ivan, I-". "Wait! One more thing!" Ivan laughed handing Yao a small book. The Chinese nation looked over it. It was small, but thick, the top half painted in the Russian flag and the bottom in the Chinese one and in the middle a small picture of Ivan and himself, one taken at their wedding day a few years back.

"Ivan, what's this, aru?" Ivan had thrown himself onto the couch and nestled beside the smaller man taking the book from him. He opened the first page. Two pictures; one of Ivan; one of Yao. The one of Ivan was back in war times, Ivan dressed in his military uniform, his signature scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He was smiling, which was weird for a war picture, one hand in salute, the other by his side. The one of Yao was also from the war, he was also in his uniform, doing much the same as what Ivan was doing. Under both pictures was their names, date of birth and description. Yao blushed noticing the word 'cute' was used to describe him.

"Aiyah, looking at the date makes me feel old!" He laughed and so did Ivan.

Next page was siblings. Natalya and Yekatrina were obviously the Russians, and a slightly bigger picture of them with Ivan was on one half of the page. On the other half a picture of Yao with nearly the whole of Asia, minus a few!

They kept flicking through it, the pages filled with pictures Yao never knew existed. They had gone through everything from all the wars to their wedding day. Though the pages after the wedding were blank.

"Hm? Why are these blank, aru?" Yao asked. Ivan put his arm around his husband, pointing to the pages, "Well, those pages are for the time we are going to spend with baby!"

Yao couldn't have felt more happier. Ivan had done this all for him, and on his own too. He didn't have words to describe his feelings for the Russian.

"Oh Ivan... It's perfect, aru!" He cried hugging into the bigger man.

"I'm glad you like it! It was very hard to make!" He said kissing Yao's forehead whilst putting his hand through Yao's soft, long hair. "I'm sure it was!"

"Anyway, you want hot chocolate?" Ivan heaved himself off the couch, patting the Chinese man on the hand. Yao groaned. "I'll take that as a yes then!"

Yao couldn't stop looking through the album. There were so many beautiful pictures. He traced a finger against the edge of it. It was wonderfully made to!

As he sat there he felt an extremely strong kick in his abdomen. He gasped at the pain, dropping the book, which fell safely onto the couch.

"Yao, how much milk?" Ivan asked, though got no reply. "Yao?"

"I-Ivan..." Yao groaned loudly, holding under his enlarged stomach. The baby was coming, he knew that for sure.

Ivan ran into living room and over to Yao.

"So I was right, da? The baby will be coming soon!" Ivan laughed, though got a kick in the shin from Yao, who was in great pain. Ivan lifted him up once again, grabbing the blanket from the couch and cover the shivering nation.

"The roads might be blocked with snow though I'll still try, da!" Ivan muttered, the Chinese man clutching tightly onto his t-shirt.

As the Russian stated, piles of snow covered the ground, the was almost up to Ivan's knees and he hadn't got time to put on a coat so he was freezing. He placed Yao gently onto the passenger seat of his car, before hopping into the driver's seat. "It's okay Yao, we'll get there. I promise."

Ivan put the car into gear, backing slowly down the driveway that separated their house from the lone country road. Yao shivered in pain beside him. It was too painful for the Chinese man to even open his eyes, so he kept them shut tightly, hoping they'd arrive at the hospital soon.

Ivan could safely say that he had never drove more frantically on an icy road before in his life. He sped around corners, trying not to hit a few innocent residents of the city of Moscow.

"Ah!" Yao did a nearly inaudible scream, clutching to the edge of the seat. "We're nearly there, okay?"

Yao nodded, trying to shift so he was more comfortable, but it only made the agonizing pain worse. Tears rolled down his pale face, he shut his eyes tightly. He was too old for all this!

At last, in literally minutes with the Russian's driving, they arrived at Ivan's special nation doctor. She lead them up to her room, and lay Yao out onto the bed, opposite the one that he had sat on just months ago for the first ultrasound.

Gasps, groans and screams filled the room for the whole night. Yao was very weak from it all. His skin was as pale as the bed sheets below him, and his Auburn eyes shut from time to time and Ivan would have to wake him up again and again. Yao was on his side, clutching Ivan's hand, squeezing it gently, his breathing all over the place, he couldn't take it for much longer.

"Okay, Okay, Yao, in and out, in and out. Slowly does it, now." Yao mimicked the nurses actions. "Nh."

He clenched his teeth shut, curling up a tiny bit.

"Yao, it's okay, you're doing great!" The Russian assured. Yao cried out again, shaking his head, tears rolling down each side of his face and falling at his chin. "I-it hurts, aru!"

"I know it does..."

A few hours later Yao was still in labour, Anastasia was starting to wonder about Yao's well-being. The Chinese nation was still in an enormous amount of pain, and with every passing hour it got worse and he became weaker. Ivan looked down at Anastasia. Worry filled his violet eyes, and she couldn't show much hope in hers either. She shook her head and began again to focus on her job, not wanting to tell Ivan the likely truth.

"Nh. Ah! I-Ivan..."

In the early hours of the morning, the first cries of a baby were finally heard, echoing throughout the small room. Yao smiled at Ivan, though it looked as if Yao could just fall into a deep sleep just there and then, Ivan wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Would you like to see your son?" Anastasia asked but didn't need an answer. She handed the tiny boy over to his proud father. The boy's fists clenched together, and he was crying more than wailing. Ivan looked over his new son, his was a very handsome youngster!

"Yao, look at him, isn't he perfect?" Ivan asked putting him at a tilt so Yao could see him clearly. Yao touched his small face and nodded. The boy was tiny, smaller than Ivan's hands put together. He had short blonde curls, and though all babies eyes are blue, he knew that his would be auburn.

"I want to name him Nikolai." Yao said and you could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Nikolai? I thought we agreed on a Chinese name, no?" Ivan asked, and Yao nodded. "I just think he'll be more like his father..."

Ivan smiled, "Okay then Nikolai it is."

"Hey do you want me to take a picture of your new family?" Anastasia asked and both men agreed.

**~Sometime later back in Ivan's house~**

"Now to start of our family section of the album!" Ivan exclaimed putting the picture behind a plastic cover. Yao smiled holding the small baby close to him. He was now dressed in a tiny blue pyjamas with a tiny little hat that covered his fair locks, Yao couldn't help but keep giving him cuddles and kisses whenever he got the chance.

Ivan put his arm around his Chinese husband. "I'm really happy right now~"

"Me, too, aru. These past few days with Nicolai have been the best days of my life, aru. I never thought I'd have a child, but now I have a whole family surrounding me, aru!" Yao said before Ivan stole a kiss. "I'll be with you forever, da? Even when our countries begin to disappear, I'll be lying beside you, holding your hand."

Yao could see how serious he was. And of course, Ivan was always serious when it came to those sort of things. After all, Ivan had been alone for hundreds of years it was only natural that he was protective. There was a minute of silence before Nikolai began to wake up. "I'd better but him to bed, aru."

Ivan nodded, "That'd be best!"

Ivan stole one last kiss from the Chinese man before he went to put their child to bed.

"Wǒ ài nǐ" Yao said turning back as he walked up the stairs.

"Ya tebya lyublyu." Ivan said watching him walk away.

**RoChu End.**

**Sorry this was late and bad. First I was in Spain for a week (In Spain. Romano will be pissed. Sorry I had to!). Then I had to go to the doctors because I'm sick, and I'm still getting over that~ So I apologize once more.**

**Next chapter: (This isn't the end yet! Two more chaps to go!) DenNor. **

**Last chapter: Will include PruCan, Giripan and I feel like I'm missing someone, hm? please tell me if I am~**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading as always, I really love everyone who followed, faved and reviewed, so thanks, and keep reviewing,**

** Loveless4life!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Twins's new sibling!

**DenNor:**

"Mathias! Catch Emilia and Karolina now!" Lukas, lay on his bed reading a book in Norwegian he'd found in the back of his drawer. Emilia and Karolina, who were a little bit over two years old, had only woken up from their daily nap and were full of energy, which usually wasn't a good thing. The two were running around the house, Emilia throwing her hands above her heads laughing, and Karolina, the more quiet one, running after her sister, though not as frantically.

Mathias was hiding behind the kitchen doors, waiting for his children to scare them. He hadn't heard his 9 month pregnant husband shouting from upstairs.

The two children ran through the doors not seeing their father until he hopped out in front of them. The both screamed, falling to the floor. Mathias started laughing and so did Emilia, though Karolina, who was very much like her mother, didn't see the point in their laughing and instead ran off crying to her mama.

"Mama!" Emilia ran inside and hopped onto her parent's bed, where Lukas lay. "Daddy's being mean!"

"Why? What'd he do this time?" Lukas asked, used to hearing to the statement.

"He scared me!" Karolina whined, resting her head on her 'mother's' swollen stomach. Lukas put down his book, putting his fingers through the girls short blonde hair.

"Your Daddy's just an idiot." Lukas said, and Karolina nodded in agreement. Lukas smiled, he had raised this one well it would seem. A few minutes after Karolina had come upstairs her sister and her father ventured into the room. Lukas sighed putting away his book, he never got an ounce of peace in this house.

Emilia scrambled up onto the bed beside her sister, who was peacefully lying against her mother, her eyes closed. Emilia never did like how tranquil her sister could be. Since she was so giddy, she never understood the ways of her quieter twin. Mathias sat at the end of their bed, partially feeling bad for scaring his small daughter, though Emilia got a right kick out of it, Karolina was much different.

"As happy as I am that you can all join me, I'd much rather be on my own." Lukas said as he struggled to sit up. When he did, he found it an even harder task to stand up. He really hated being pregnant, though nothing was worse than carrying those twins. Emilia had always been the more active right from the start. And though they had originally thought she was going to be a boy, Lukas still loved her either way, though he still wished she had been a less painful baby. Her kicks were much more then sore.

Mathias had finally come over and helped Lukas stand. Lukas sighed, he hated having to be helped, and babied upon. He just wanted this pregnancy to be over with!

Lukas grunted, when he finally was up. His back pained like hell and walking was always such a hard job.

"Where do you want to go? I'll bring you there." Mathias held Lukas hand tighter. He really did want to help but the one thing Lukas was good at was pushing Mathias away.

"I'm fine Mathias, I can do things by my- argh!" Without warning Lukas hand slipped out of Mathias and he fell to the ground. It was extremely painful, like he was just shot in the abdomen. "Argh!"

"Lukas!" Mathias kneeled down beside him, catching his shoulders and making the pregnant nation look at him. Lukas tried to refuse though his head was forced up so their eyes met. Mathias could see the pain flaring in the Norwegian's normally soulless eyes. It was defiantly time for this baby.

"Mommy!" The two girls hopped of the bed and over to their sick mother's side. Though Mathias pushed them back a bit, trying to give Lukas the space he needed. He pointed to the phone that was placed on top of Lukas's locker, "Hey Karolina, can you get that for daddy, please?"

Karolina ran over and got on her tippy-toes to reach her mother's phone, and when she got it ran back to give it to her awaiting father. Mathias put it to his ear.

"Hello, Lukas?" The voice on the other end of the phone helloed. "Eh, no. Tino this is Mathias."

"Mathias? Is everything alright?" Tino asked, and Mathias shook his head, though it wasn't as if Tino could see him. "No, Lukas has gone into labour, I need your help!"

"Me and Berwald will be over in about 30 minutes! For now just get him into bed." Was the Finnish man's reply before the line cut. Mathias took Lukas up into his arms and placed him back in their bed before taking off the Norwegian's jacket, and before he stripped the man off his pants he had told the twins to go back to their rooms.

True to his word, thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Emilia ran to answer it, leaving in her uncles.

Berwald agreed to stay downstairs with the kids, which he was fine with, though Emilia kept annoying him with so many childish questions like, 'Why don't you smile?' and 'Why are you so scary?'.

Tino met a very anxious Mathias upstairs. Mathias was overly worried for someone who had already witnessed the birth of twins, Tino actually had to tell him to calm down more than once. All the while Lukas gasped and groaned, clutching to any bit of bed sheet he could get his hands on. All he knew was that Tino was there, telling him to slower his breath and push down hard on Mathias's hand.

Two hours later, Lukas was only in the peak of labour. All the blankets, and his jumper were taken off him for Tino had said he was running a fever, that was an extremely worrying thing to be told during labour. Mathias watched as Lukas squirmed underneath him, screaming out a scream that echoed off the walls.

Downstairs the girls and Berwald flinched hearing the shouts from the bedroom upstairs. At one point the twins ran over to Berwald and hugged into him with fright. Berwald, not thinking, hugged back lovingly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Mathias! Denmark! Ah!" Mathias raised an eyebrow. It was the first time in ages someone had taken the effort to call him Denmark, normally it was used for formal occasions.

"Okay, Lukas, breathe slowly." Lukas began to copy Tino. Deep breaths, in and out. The whole situation was like déjà vu for the Norwegian. Tino smiled, looking back down at his fellow Nordic, "Good, good. Keep going like that."

Hours later, which could've been days for the Danish man, Tino finally exclaimed, "One more big push!"

Mathias leaped in enjoyment. It was nearly time for them to see their third child.

Lukas pressed down on Mathias' hand, extremely hard, it even made him yelp out in pain. He shut his eyes tightly. The pain was unbearable, both Emilia and Karolina put together were easier than this. With one last scream, and one last death grip of Mathias' hand, the first cries of their new child was finally heard. Mathias looked up in pure joy.

"It's a boy." Tino said, handing the child to his new father after Tino had wrapped a blanket clumsily around him.

Mathias hushed the baby, that small cries filled the somewhat quiet room. The Dane smiled tracing his thumb over the boy's fragile forehead. He really was a tiny child, Mathias had forgotten how small babies actually were.

"Oliver." Lukas muttered, trying to calm his frantic breathing. Tino smiled over at Mathias who smiled back, "Thanks for coming over Tino, I'm sorry if I disturbed anything."

Tino shook his hand, waving his hand reassuringly, "You didn't I swear!"

Mathias looked back down at the newborn, and said under his breath, "That's good."

After the baby was washed and Lukas now held his son to have a good look of him, Tino felt it best for him to go. He said goodbye to the two before going to find the Swedish nation. "Su-san?"

On entering the living room, he let out a small laugh. Berwald was leaning comfortably against the arm of the chair, soft snores coming from him. Sprawled over his chest was Emilia, also asleep, and by his side Karolina, the Swede's arm rest gently beside her. Tino took out his phone, whispering, 'I'm sorry Su-San' before snapping a quick picture.

Berwald woke up after, and left the girls sleeping on the couch, planting small kisses to each of their foreheads before leaving with his 'wife'.

Mathias was overjoyed by the child's birth. He wouldn't leave the Norwegian man's side. Lukas smiled. He had always been like this, even when the twins were born.

"_And then we'll go for picnics and bike rides and everything! I'm going to bring you two everywhere!" Lukas watched from the frame of the nursery door. Mathias had been trying to get the girls to sleep through their first nights. He did so by talking to them, or sometimes even singing lullabies that Lukas knew he had heard Mathias sing when they were young. _

_The girls were fast asleep by the time Mathias had finished talking. It was a miracle really. Whenever Lukas tried to calm them down he always failed, but Mathias could do it so well. It made Lukas think, Mathias really wanted this. He wanted a family. He wanted to be loved. And so did Lukas, but he was just so bad at it._

_Noticing his husband's obvious distress, Mathias walked over and threw his large arms around the smaller, petite nation. "What's wrong?" _

_It came in a whisper that made Lukas shiver._

"_N-Nothing!" Lukas lied. Unknowingly Lukas had tightened their embrace. It was moments like this they both cherished, Mathias especially. "Come on, tell me."_

_The Dane asked again and Lukas looked to the ground, glad the Mathias couldn't see his blush._

"_I just really... l-love you..." Mathias nearly choked and died at the words. Never had Lukas confessed his love for him. It was such a shock that Mathias actually froze. "Mathias?"_

"_If you didn't just have twins, you'd be in that bed right now..." Mathias said and Lukas laughed. Lukas did have to most beautiful laugh, Mathias decided. Lukas leaned forward and dragged the Danish man down to his height for a kiss. This time Mathias did act and put his hands on either side of Lukas' head, deepening the kiss._

Emilia and Karolina gently opened the door to their parents room, and when their father ushered them in the ran over. They both sat up onto Mathias lap looking down at their new sibling. "It's the baby!"

Both proud parents nodded. "Do you like him girls?"

"Him? It's a boy?" Karolina asked, watching her new little brother's chest rise and fall as he breathed slowly, in a peaceful sleep. "Yes, It's a boy. Say hello to him."

Emilia leaned forward, tilting her head to one side.  
>"Hewo wittle bwother. What's you name?" She asked, but was upset when she got no reply. "He's not talking to me!"<p>

Mathias and Lukas both laughed in unison. "Silly," said Mathias, "He can't talk yet!"

The little girl followed with a long, 'oh'.

"He's so vewy cute." Karolina smiled as the small child reached out for her finger, not that it was much bigger than his. "You said you were going to name him Owiver, right?"

"Yes that's right, his name is Oliver, Karo." Mathias said. "Oliver Bondevik Kohler."

The both girls looked at each other before turning their attention back to the child. They both smiled widely,

"Wewcome to ouw cwazy famiwy Owiver!"

**DenNor End.**

**One more chapter to go! We're nearly there. I can't thank everyone enough for all the reviews and stuff. So thanks again! Bet you can't wait for the sequel ;) Just so you now the sequel will be a collection of stories about the kids and their parents, Yong-Soo and Adrian will be back. DUNDUNDUN!**

**Also, I apologize for my crappy spelling and grammar mistakes in other chapters. I write so fast I don't really notice :(**

**Next chapter: AusSwiss, PruCan and Giripan!**

**Anyways, please review and hope you liked,**

** Loveless4life!**


	24. Chapter 24: Finale!

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**PruCan: ****(For Killerkitty15 ;))**

Being Jealous was never one of Gilbert traits, well for as long as Matthew knew him. Gilbert Beilschmidt was normally the opposite of a jealous man, who didn't mind what anyone had, or if they had what he wanted he normally didn't try and take it. But Ludwig was really pissing him off.

Ludwig, his younger brother, was trying to show off those triplets, Gilbert knew it. He was always saying how wonderful they were, and how they always slept so well at night, and also how they were one big happy family. Really? Ludwig was just looking for a slap across the head.

Though of course Ludwig was unaware of his doings and didn't give a crap if his brother was jealous or not, Feliciano and himself were happy, that's all he cared about. Matthew, who was at the end of his pregnancy, choose to ignore his saddened husband, after all it was usually a bad idea to get on the ex-nation's bad side.

"You want pancakes again?" Gilbert asked putting his hand through the Canadian's blonde hair. It was a bright morning in Ottawa, Gilbert had just woken, and went down to make some well needed breakfast. Matthew clutched tighter to Kumajirou, his somewhat forgetful polar bear, "Eh, yes please. Though no maple syrup today."

"Eh why?" Gilbert questioned as normally his husband would be raring for maple syrup. "I'm not really feeling up for it." Was the quiet reply.

"Oh, okay then, how are you feeling today?" Gilbert asked looking around in a drawer for the ingredients for the pancakes. The Canadian sighed, "Not very good. I think it might be close for this baby to come."

Gilbert froze, "Wait... What?"

If he was to be honest, Gilbert had never really thought of the whole birth process. He was so used to Matthew being pregnant he simply forgot. He took his hand down from the shelf and went to sit beside Matthew.

"Do you feel unwell?"Gilbert asked. "Or, are you... hurting anywhere?"

Matthew shook his head, "No I'm fine, it's just, well, I'm already nine months, so it should be happening soon now I guess."

Gilbert smiled, though he had a strange feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach.  
>"Just tell me okay. Tell me when it's time. You will won't you?"<p>

Matthew laughed, closing his eyes, "Of course Gil! Why wouldn't I tell you?"

The Prussian nation rose to his feet again, "I'm not really sure."

When finally Matthew's pancakes were being made, the Canadian couldn't help but wonder why Gilbert would be so anxious. It wasn't as if they were unprepared. Matthew had read up on things and had asked other nations about their experiences, so he felt rather ready.

"Gilbert," Matthew started, and Gilbert turned his head, so he was looking at the Canadian, "Are you jealous of your brother?"

Gilbert nearly choked, on what he wasn't sure. "Excuse me!?"

"Well I mean, you're always saying how perfect his family is. Am I not enough for you?" Matthew asked sadly. It was true, every day when Gilbert came home from working with Ludwig, he would always say how Ludwig had the dream life and how he wished his kid would be as cute as his nieces and nephew.

Gilbert smiled lovingly at the other, "You are more than enough, Matthew, and this baby means more to me than anything! My brother does have a perfect life but I have an even awesomer one!"

Matthew laughed, "Awesomer isn't even a word!"

"You gotta stop hanging out with the England guy!" Gilbert exclaimed putting the plate of pancakes in front of the Canadian. "How can I?" Matthew asked."He's like a mother to me!"

"Okay... Well he's also your brother-in-law." Gilbert thought for a minute before going, 'eww!"

Matthew couldn't stop himself from laughing once again.

It was later on in the day and the two were watching T.V., something they rarely did together, though as Matthew couldn't do very much at the moment they stuck to more activities that used less energy. Matthew's head rested under Gilbert's chin, his eyes closing gently. Even though it was only lunch he was extremely tired, and had a weird pain in his abdomen that he didn't want to tell Gilbert about, because he was afraid he might freak.

He shifted uncomfortably, the pain got a bit worse, though Gilbert was to intrigued by the Canadian program he didn't notice his husband biting his lip to control the way he was feeling. "Argh."

"What was that Matthew? Did you say something?" Gilbert asked, though Matthew found he couldn't talk so gave him a shake of the head instead. "Oh, okay."

Another few minutes passed, the pain growing worse and worse with every second. Matthew clutched tighter to Gilbert's shirt, and gritted his teeth. "E-eh, Gilbert..."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Gilbert looked down at Matthew. A sweat drop ran down the Canadian's pale face. Gilbert panicked. "Matthew! What's wrong!?"

"N-nothing I'm fine!" Matthew tried to raise his voice, but failed. He put his hand onto his stomach and clenched his teeth. Yes, he knew he was in labour though he couldn't bring himself to say it. Gilbert put his two hands on either side of Matthew's extremely warm face. "Mattie, I told you if you're in labour you have to tell me!"

Matthew was going to reply but instead cried out, "G-Gilbert, i-it really hur- ah!"

Gilbert literally jumped off the couch, his phone in his hand in seconds. "Hey, Roderich, could you come over please?"

Gilbert had never heard Matthew be so loud. His screams and groans were sounded throughout that evening. Roderich had been good to help out. He made sure Matthew's breathing was right, and that he was pushing down on Gilbert's hand hard. It was nine o'clock that night when Gilbert finally heard the cries. The final scream of Matthew was replaced by the wailing of their new baby. It was a feeling that Gilbert had only ever felt once before: When he first held his new brother, Holy Roman Empire. Though Gilbert would make sure this baby wouldn't forget anything, he would protect Mattie and their baby forever.

When handed the baby, the Prussian nation noticed only one thing, the child's silver locks of hair. It was an albino like him. Matthew smiled up at him, though Gilbert couldn't smile. He was so star struck. This was his baby. His and Matthew's baby. It was finally here.

"It's a girl." That made the realisation more real. Their little girl. He finally broke into a smile, than tears. Crying as he muttered, "Thank you Mattie!"

Matthew smiled, weak though trying to stay awake. He was so happy that Gilbert finally noticed how important what he had was. The Canadian's head brushed through the girl small bit of hair. "She has your hair."

"I just hope she'll have your eyes." He admitted, hoping she wouldn't have his threatening blood red eyes. "She's really beautiful, little Elise."

Matthew laughed, "Yeah, yeah, she really is."

Roderich smiled watching over the new family, "Then I'll be going."

"Thanks Rod!" Gilbert beamed, giving the man a harsh pat on the back. "I owe you one!"

"Hm, It's okay," Roderich said, taking off the gloves he had put on earlier. "I really should be getting home."

Matthew and Gilbert nodded in unison, "Thanks again, Mr. Austria."

Roderich nodded, "Your very welcome."

And with that the Austrian left. Matthew looked over his new daughter. Poppy would have a cousin, and so would Gilbert's nieces and nephew. Matthew cradled her closer to his chest. She had stopped crying now, her small fists in the air. Gilbert put his finger to her hand, and she grabbed it. He chuckled at the tight grip, "She's a strong one!"

"She's a German then!" Matthew laughed and Gilbert followed.

There was a long moment of silence, both men watching their new daughter as she fell asleep. "Thank you for this awesome daughter Matthew... who is most defiantly more awesome then me!"

Gilbert broke the silence with words that melted the Canadian's heart. Never once had the Prussian admitted that there was someone out there more awesome than he was.

"You're welcome Gilbert. You're very, very welcome." Matthew replied placing a kiss on Gilbert's silver locks.

* * *

><p><strong>AusSwiss:<strong>

Roderich had been flying back to Switzerland after helping out with Matthew, when he got the call. The call being that his husband, Basch, had gone into early labour. Well you could say early but it really only was a week. On the other end of the phone was their son Alexander complaining about how his mother was making weird sounds and seemed to be in pain. The Austrian had told the pilot to speed up he needed to get back in time.

When he finally got home he found his son under the stairs. "Alexander?" He questioned though got no reply. He ran up the stairs and into their bedroom surprised to find Erika and Elizaveta already in charge of things.

"Good you're finally here!" Said the Hungarian, who watched as Roderich came over. Two births in one night, he sighed to himself, what fun!

"E-Erika n-no! You can't s-see! Go d-downst- argh!" He cried out, throwing his head back and onto the pillow underneath him. Erika nodded in protest, "No, Big Brother! I have to help you!"

Basch was normally so protective of Erika, and her innocent mind, though now he was losing to her. What a turn of events. Roderich pulled over the chair that was at the desk and sat down beside the Swiss. There was sweat pouring of the man's face, and Roderich noticed he was lacking most of his clothes. The Hungarian women gasped, "Nearly there!"

Basch screamed, one hand clutching the bed sheets with great strength and the other pressing down on Roderich's with almighty force. "Great big brother! Keep going!"

And he did. And finally a higher pitch cry was heard throughout the house. Alexander gasped, running as fast as his little legs could up the stairs. He ran inside. "Mommy had his baby!?"

Roderich nodded, now holding the crying child.

Alexander skipped up to see it. A tiny baby, with blonde hair unlike his, and a very annoying screech. Alexander put his hands to his ears, "He is vewy loud!"

"She." His mother corrected. "She? It's a girl?"

"Yes it's your new sister Alex," Roderich rubbed her little face gently. "Anna."

"Anna? Awex and Anna!" Alexander copied his father, the new name sounding weird on his tounge.

On the bed, nearly asleep, was an exhausted Swiss. His breathing now becoming levelled once again. Erika smiled brightly as did the Hungarian next to her. Her first niece, she thought. It was both a weird and exciting experience for the young girl, and maybe a bit of a sad one too. She had always loved and admired her older brother, though she knew one day he'd move on from her. It wasn't as if he stopped minding her. No, he did a pretty good job of that. It was just he had his own life and it was about time she got hers.

Anna's crying died down after an hour or two. Basch slept soundly, for once, upstairs, Roderich had just put Alexander to bed. Downstairs he held the new girl close to him, Elizaveta and Erika drinking tea in the seats opposite the doting father.

"She's very cute." Said Elizaveta, before sipping another bit of her tea. Erika and Roderich nodded in argument. The little girl stirred gently as if she had heard the compliment.

"I don't know why," The Austrian started, "But I have a feeling she's going to be a lot like you Erika."

Erika blushed, "M-me? Why?"

"I'm not quite sure." Was the only reply.

"I'm glad we got a divorce!" Elizaveta stated after a minute silence and Roderich nearly choked on the tea he just drank. "W-What!? Why?"

"If we were still together than you wouldn't have such cute children!" She said like it was completely obvious what she meant. Erika giggled, "I think if he was with you, you'd have beautiful children! It's just how faith goes I guess."

Roderich and Elizaveta were both staring at the youngster in disbelief. She looked back questionably. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry Erika, it's just you sounded incredibly grown up there!" The Austrian explained and Elizaveta nodded thinking the same thing. "Grown up? Hm, I've always wanted to feel grown up!"

"And why is that?" Elizaveta asked.

"Well, big brother sort of treats me like a baby. I feel like I need just a little bit of independence!" She said using in fingers to indicate how much independence she wanted. From what she had shown it obviously wasn't much. Both older nations laughed slightly.

"I'm sure it will come in time," Elizaveta reassured. "After all he does have two kids to look after now!"

Erika sighed, "Hopefully!"

As the conversation drew to a close, the newborn girl seemed to wake and began crying again. The Austrian smiled, "I thinks it's best we get her to bed. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Roderich. Congratulations again!" The Hungarian said heading for the door. Erika followed, "Goodnight, Mr. Austria."

* * *

><p><strong>ScotIre: <strong>**(Random pairing I know but hey, every man to his own!)**

***All names of T.V. presenters used are in fact real presenters that I have watched for the whole of my life!**

The weather in Dublin had been the same for the past weeks. Patrick kicked his legs as he sat on window ledge, watching as the rain fell from the heavens. He sighed dramatically and put his head back against the white coloured wall.

"Feck it anyway!" The Irish man complained turning on the six-one news on RTE (Raidió Teilifís Éireann/ Radio Television Ireland). Brian Dobson and Sharon Ni Bheolain, the presenters, were talking about various things around the world, all being bad news. Listening to it made the Irish nation groan even more. Nothing was going his way!

He put his hand on his swollen stomach. He was also overdue. Though it was only three days, he still felt like he was going to explode. He really hated the feeling. And on top of all that, Allistor, his Scottish husband, was all the way back in Scotland! It wasn't fair what if he went into labour and the Scot wasn't there? He sighed once again turning his attention back to the T.V.

"And now with the weather it's Siobhan Ryan." The screen changed and Siobhan nodded, wishing everyone a good evening. Patrick scoffed. "And for the next few days, mostly the weekend, we will be most likely to experience heavy spells of rain, a orange weather warning in place for most of the country especially the South East, around Waterford, Wexford and many parts of Kilkenny. Also expect many stormy conditions in Dublin, and Louth."

"For fuck sake! This is bloody fantas-!" He complained, a strong kick from his baby cutting him off. "Jesus! What the hell?"

Another made him groan loudly in pain. "Not now!" He kept chanting to himself. "Daddy's not home y-yet!"

After a while, he found himself driving to the hospital. He was trying to calm his breath, and the sweat that came of him wasn't helping with the driving. He turned to wheel to go enter the hospital, clutching tighter to the wheel as he took out his phone.

"A-Allistor! The baby's c-coming now!" He said before groaning as another contraction hit. Allistor sounded as if he just spat something out of his mouth. Was he in a pub? The Irishman wondered, though didn't think much of it. He swung the car into a parking space violently. "Are you driving!? For God sake Pat!"

Patrick bit down on his bottom lip hard, drawing blood. He stopped the car. "I'm p-parked now."

"Jus' ge' inside! I'll be there in an hour or two." The Scot said before the line cut. Patrick looked down at his phone before slowly getting out of the car. He shut his eyes tightly, the pain overwhelming him.

Back in Scotland, Allistor and Ryan, the representative of Wales, were in the airport. They ran through all the people waiting for their planes and down onto the runway where Allistor's private jet was waiting to fly to Dublin.

"Step on it." Allistor said as he and Ryan sat down and strapped themselves in. Ryan laughed, "Your really eager aren't ye'?"

"Shut it Ryan! Not now!" Was the Scots angry reply before the plane took off.

"Push, come on now, harder Patrick!" A nurse held one of Patrick's hand while another made sure the birthing process was going fine. Suddenly the door flung open and Allistor ran inside, pushing the nurse away from Patrick's side. "You okay?"

Patrick smiled, "Y-yeah. Argh."

"Okay! Keep pushing Pat!" And the night went on.

Killian Kirkland slept soundly on his father's chest, his little body going up and down in rhythm with his father's breathing. Patrick put his fingers through the ginger locks of hair that his 3 week year old son owned.

"Hard to believe he's nearly a month old." Said Allistor watching as the child opened his eyes, relieving a set of shining emerald green. Allistor laughed, rubbing the child's head gently. He moved slightly, his small hands clutching Allistor's shirt.

"Yeah. He's growing so big already." Patrick said, and Allistor nodded in argument.

"He's beautiful Patrick, just like his mammy!" Patrick laughed, he still hadn't come to terms with being called 'mammy'. Maybe he really was the real Irish mammy now, he never thought he'd be using that to describe himself.

"You're the Pat, you know tha'?" The Scottish nation said as the Irish man snuggled into him. "Thanks Allie."

* * *

><p><strong>Giripan:<strong>

"Keiko, would you like to try these on?" The small girl looked up at her Greek father who was holding a pair of cat ears. Being only three months old meant she had no idea what he was talking about, so chose to ignore him. She turned her attention back to the teddy bear she had been playing with earlier. Kiku peered in the door of the nursery, frowning when he saw what Heracles held in his hand.

"Heracres, prease stop trying to make out chird a cat!" He complained, as he walked over and took the ears away from the Greek nation. Heracles pouted, "But why? I think she'd look beautiful as a cat."

Kiku shook his head, "No Heracres! She is pretty the way she is now!"

"I know but.. okay, I'll just bring her to my mother's ruins instead." Heracles took the girl from the crib she had been in, and held her close to his chest. She reached up for his hair, on grabbing it she began pulling which made the Japanese man smile. "She rikes your hair."

Heracles nodded, "Hm, it's would seem that way."

A while later Heracles was bouncing Keiko on his knee, as he sat on his mother's ruins. It was always a sad place for him to go, saying he never really knew his mother. Sadiq had killed her when he was young and had taken him in. It was something he would never forgive the Turk for, killing his mother. Although it had been nice growing up under Gupta's gentle care.

Heracles shook his head, wanting to get rid of the memories of his past. This was the present, and Kiku and Keiko his future. He smiled when his little girl did. Then out hit him, her first real smile. He took out the camera that Kiku had given him and snapped a quick picture. He laughed, she had the nicest smile!

He patted the dusty ground gently, and a cat brushed against his leg, her tail swerving around it. He looked down at the tabby, Keiko taking more than an interest in the small creature . She reached down to touch him. Her face in awe as she saw the weird animal for the first time.

"You like cats then Keiko." He said rubbing under the cat's ear. The young girl laughed as the feline brushed her face against her small hand. Another cat approached, in this one's mouth a small kitten. Heracles picked it up. A kitten in one hand, a baby in the other, he laughed, he really was feeling like a parent. The kitten soon found its place in Heracles' hand and nuzzled against him.

"I'm going to call you Kei, like Keiko. And that one Kiki, and the last one Hera." Said Heracles. They were in fact the first cats he had ever thought about naming. The kitten, now named Kei, purred, liking the name she had been given.

"I rike those names." A voice came from behind, and Heracles swung his head around to see who it was. Kiku smiled waving at the Greek nation. Heracles smiled back loving as the Japanese man went to sit beside him. "Just like us three." Kiku continued, his head resting on Heracles' shoulder.

"Yeah." Was the happy reply.

As the sun set, the small family looked on, each of the cats resting on their laps. Heracles hand was entangled with Kiku's, their young daughter falling asleep slightly. Heracles let out a long yawn, "I'm quite tired."

Kiku laughed at that, "You are arways tired!"

"I know," Was said before another yawn. "I think Keiko takes after me."

Heracles motioned to the young girl now fully asleep in his arm. Kiku chuckled, "Then let's go home."

Keiko was usually an easy child to put to bed. Only minutes after she hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep once again. She never really cried during the night either which gave Heracles and Kiku a chance to sleep.

The sleeping Heracles had his hand thrown over Kiku, who wasn't asleep. He was looking out the open window, where a brown tabby sat, the same one from earlier. Beside it was Kiki, with Kei in her mouth. She dropped the kitten onto the safety of the window ledge before coming in further. Hera had jumped onto the bed and was sleeping beside Heracles now. Kiku put out a hand, gesturing for the mother and Kitten to come in further, which they did. Kiki and Kei curled up beside the Japanese nation who stroked their soft fur lovingly. He looked down at Hera, who was stretched out just like Heracles.

"Oh," Kiku laughed realising a important discovery. "Hera's a boy then?"

He smiled, curling his legs up a bit, not so much that he frightened the cats though.

"Can we keep them?" A soft, calm voice asked and Kiku jumped not realising that Heracles was awake.

He laughed, "Yes, yes we can."

"Then will you let me put the ears on Keiko now?" He asked, a shimmer of hope lighting inside him.

"No, no we can't." And they both fell asleep.

_**The End!**_

**The sequel to this will be named, 'Children of the World!'. Very creative I know! Just if you want to read it which hopefully you do. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone once again. Now onto the sequel!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Sequel

**Sequel:**

So as you all now, I promised a sequel. I have the first chapter written, it's called, "Children of the World!". Please don't be afraid to check it out :)

As in this the pairings and children are as followed:

UsUk: Poppy Rose

LietPol: Lilija and Tomek

RoChu: Nikolai

DenNor: Emilia, Karolina and Oliver

GerIta: Luka, Tamara and Hanna

Spamano: Bruno and Anita

Giripan: Keiko

PruCan: Elise

SuFin: Alisa, Oskar and Peter

HongIce: Li-Yin

ScotIre: Killian

Any others and I'll hopefully see what I can do. Also If you like RoChu, please check out my new fanfic called, "Let me See the Light!".

Thanks again, Loveless4life!

Hope you enjoy the sequel ;)


End file.
